Tokon: Fighting Spirit X Nanoha Strikers
by Sammo0sen
Summary: There were incidents involving the Leonard mafia and have escaped into the world of Nanoha in the Strikers era. Now the G-SWAT has been put up for this mission, as usual nothing will be easier in another world but this doesn't mean nothing to them now.
1. Incident Occurrence

Prologue

There are many dimensions, worlds and universes but not everything can be overlooked and somehow not everything is what it seems as universes are diverse in every way, Importance, rule even existence is part of either universe.

But not all universes have the same level of freedom as all thing that was diverge will eventually clash no matter how good the heroes are and how bad the villains is if things gets worst this will become another conflict between universes.

Years ago the U.E.F. has chased away a certain demon army into another timeline unfortunately.

Now they're still currently chasing him in between the timelines and have given up on the syndicate, At least not everyone.

Alvin is now chasing the demonic being before it escapes into another timeline. Alvin shouts out saying "Fiend, you will not get away this time!"

He dishes out a thunder spell at the monster, it deflects the attack a fires a bolt of energy at him.

He dodged the attack while the monster tore through a rift between the Dimensions in order to escape.

He attempts to kill it with a strong spell but it was too soon as it escapes through the rift. "Damn, I was too late."

The comm. link cuts on as his superior asks "What happened?" He answers "It just escaped, were going to have to research on that a bit."

The superior said "hmm, were going to have to search that timeline in order to find him that demon cannot go free or else hell gain enough power within that timeline and destroy it."

He affirms and turned off his Comm. Link quotes "man, will these guys ever quit for once."

The demon was known as Adason Leonard; he was a pro at magic but as the legends say It Is proof that he was a bad egg from the beginning, as the man once destroyed many Magicians' libraries in order to avoid discovering his existence, Until the Scandinavian union placed a bounty on him and have been running ever since.

Days later, at the G_S.W.A.T. base in the briefing room, Branford of International Alliance: World Intel told them about the incident and advised them to aid the Mystic Enforcement Troop in order to bring the man to justice.

"You're not serious." Roadster remarks "So this guy ran off into another universe and you want us to help."

Branford clicks his computer and said "This is how much were pay you for in electronic currency. I hope this will change your mind."

The man bids five times higher than their last mission giving twenty billion dollars for taking the job.

Misty daydreamed for a moment and said "just how big our cut would be if we finished this job."

Roadster said "yep that's a good price, but we have to ask our head about this." He asks "so where is he?" Technos said "well he's-"

Hiro checks on the time and said "Okay they should be coming, Time to get the jump on them." The teenager ran to the street, fired at the truck carrying illegal weapons and cut off is power cell by using his electronic javelin unit that caused it to collapse on its side.

Moments later "that was too easy, I was hoping for something fun than a guy telling me he just doing his job…. At least the F.B.I. should be investigating on that since it's off my hands."

He said watching the police confiscating the equipment.

His cell phone started playing a Megaman Starforce theme letting him knows that someone's calling.

"Hearing that theme feels good. I just hope that I don't have to do more work…" He picks it up and answers "Hello, This is Hiro Kanzuki's personal phone, if you are calling for business call 760… Huh another job… put him in."

Branford said "Hello Hiro Kanzuki, I need you for a job in three days after you completion right after your completion on your mission. You'll have to hunt down a demon that is named Adason Leonard. You may not hear of him but he's a crime leader of the Leonard Mafia, he is the eldest of his family that makes him the head of the group."

He scratches his chin, sat on the nearest police car, and said "Okay, so this evil demon is a mafia leader sounds interesting, I mean that a different being like him is a leader of a mafia, it's uncommon."

"yes, but they tend to keep a much lower profile comparing to common crime families more like a secret society. So you would have some trouble along the way." The he said.

Hiro checks his watch and looks at the sky saying "Okay, I'll take the job since I have nothing better to do."

The United Earth Federation and Mars' Paradox Retaliation Front originally have a spat against the Time-Space Administration Bureau or TSAB being very competitive because of the technology rivaling each other they have a big battle against each other twenty years ago.

The only resolve is complete disconnection from each other in order to ensure complete peace between each other.

The Mystic Enforcement Troop called the workers of the T.S.A.B. the Heretic Brigade or Gadgeteer Miscreants brigade pointing out their form of magic is not traditional not just that since in their background that M.E.T were originally religious.

The former members of the Riot Force 6 and N2R team have no knowledge of this history since this was never been brought up.

Meanwhile, in the alternate timeline in Mid-Childa the man is now finding a place to hide out.

"Huff, Huff, those human bastards are going to pay for dissolving my society, they will pay!" He telepathically communicates with allies that still remain of his group.

"Hey, are you still here? We're going to get the jump on these cowards. They're coming after us, so we're going to fight back." All the remaining members of the group prepare for a counter attack against them.

Alvin just appeared in Mid-Childa along with his teammates, the Leonard mafia members. "Alright, spread out and flush them out." "Rodger" the officers affirmed and moved throughout the world.

There's been strange occurrences, appearing in Mid-Childa recently and there big battles going on in this one now.

Fate T. Harlaown is now investigating on the death count of unidentified persons. "This is ridiculous they're not from any planet?"

"I thought the same thing. They are not even in any record not even a history behind these people…" Hayate stated putting her thinking pose "and their form of magic is rather usual compared to what we know."

She said Fate looked confused at first then changed her focus and said "then we'll have to send out a few units until we get this resolved."

M.E.T. troopers are being killed, from ambushes and all out attacks from the criminals.

While thinks start to look hopeless until they began to gain internal assistance from the native people of the time line.

The Mystic Enforcement Troop is the type of force that don't allow any Native assistance making things more complicating than it's needed including if it involves TSAB.


	2. Preparations

Chapter 1: Preparation

The G_ S.W.A.T. are preparing to leave everyone is expecting to be part of the mission Technos put out a list in order to let them know who Hiro chosen to be active.

It reads "Today this mission doesn't seem to be too dangerous but we made mistakes before so here are active members. This goes by the associating codename for the team names.

Shining Comet: Hiro Kanzuki

Musashi K. Kanzuki

Mathew M. Kanzuki

"Technos" T.T. Kanzuki

Eris A. B. Kanzuki

Ethan Hutchinson

Rosie Karakuri

Sagahime Hutcinson

Its insignia is a Bright Blue Comet

Blazing Sun: Goto Kirishima

Miguele R. E. Kanzuki

Louis Selvon

J'avon Drust

Emma Milda

Victoria S. Ramos

Its insignia is a Solar Flare

Force Steel: Roadster

Kirk John Broody

Blade Wong

Tyler Thornton

Sei Hsieh

Sung-yi Shu

Its insignia is a Fist holding a Steel Weight

Heart Star: Thressa Alexandria Athierez

Yai Nakamura

Jinty Efrain Cheyn

Akula Betil Ai-dal

Katherine-Nyla Bass

Its insignia is a Heart inside a Pink Star

All members who are listed must go to the meeting room for mandatory briefing.

"All right, I'm in!" Akula shouted happily and points "In your face, this newbie going to show Hiro her stuff."

Jinty said "Yay, I'll do my best for big brother Hiro." Kat shouts "I was supposed to be with Hiro not with my rivals!"

Both Yai and Thressa growls at each other while everyone else is moving to the meeting room for briefing.

"So this is everyone?" Branford asks Hiro nods and said "I handpicked the members in this mission and found each of you as effective in this objective in this mission is originally a search mission but the leader Adason has revealed his whereabouts to his comrades and is now doing battle against M.E.T. Force."

The man said as Technos points "Also the Aether storm is a little dangerous today so well have to limit swapping team members until the Aether storm passes."

Branford said "So that's why I picked the most experienced members in your team. So you won't really have to switch partners in cases like danger."

Hiro said "we can do this mission without our ally's help this time. This dangerous mission like my dad said before 'anything could happen in an alternate timeline.'"

Everyone nods, got up and went to get set for the mission. "Yuko, you can do the navigation right?" Technos asked.

Yuko answers "Yes, but why you're going?" she asked then he answers "Simple I needed experience."

Jing-yi Shu saying "Do your best big brother!" encouraging her elder brother Sung-yi said glaring his assigned teammates "Humph… I'm with you guy's huh, Just don't think you can out do me."

Roadster growled and said "I bet that I can beat you on anything but an arm wrestling match." "Nice one, for a man with two good arms… Maybe I cut one off"

He said going to attack him but Blade stopped before he could even generate power to pierce through him.

"Save it… Right now we cannot be fighting amongst ourselves if we already have a job to do." He said to both of the rivaling men Jing-yi weeps.

"There he goes again. When he'll get along with anybody?" She asks herself.

Ethan sat inside the cafeteria eating pizza after being told he is part of the mission. "You told them before that you will not go without me. I guess were partners until I get strong enough."

Rosie nods and said "That is my sole purpose, until you'll get as strong as master Hiro... I won't abandon you."

She bows gracefully Musashi walks up to them and said "I was eavesdropping a bit. I never have seen such loyalty since I served under Sakurai."

The boy already knew how old Musashi is but asked a simple question "How do you use Ki blasts? Hiro doesn't have time to teach me so you can teach me, eh cousin?"

Musashi hung his head and said "If you're willing to work for it, unlike you he was born into a legendary martial arts clan. A normal person would stress extremely to gain such strength."

Ethan said "Oh… than this mission is meant to make me stronger then? Great maybe I may learn some radical super move right?"

Musashi nods and said "Correct… but you won't possibly learn that until you get better at it. Take some time and get creative while you are still getting better."

In the gym, Javon and Luis are practicing their formations along with Goto.

Emma is babying Miguele right after taking a blow to the head from Goto.

"Hey you don't have to do that Emma." She smooches his head and said "Just for good luck."

Victoria asks "Uncle Miguele, how we're going to handle this cool mission were going on?"

Miguele stood up and said "were going to spread out and hunt down the crooks that are fighting the M.E.T. but since you're the youngest were going to keep you from being in the front so you would not attacked. We will need your soul fusion form or your Super Victoria form."

She looked at the Aqua Orb and played with it for a moment. "Hmm… I wonder why? Well it's better than staying here with the nannies so, Like it matters now."

She thought Goto knocks back Luis saying "you're making yourself obvious Luis, in many battles there are a lot of unpredictable enemies behind those lines of solders."

Javon attempts to rush him but failed miserably "good try but think about the next thing you will do right after the first move you make."

Goto declared "Boy only if we have powers than we could kick your ass." Luis said

He plunged toward raising the practice sword only to be deflected by him and knocked back again. "My powers are actually limited unlike my cousins."

Eris and Sagahime are practicing their magic spells against each other. "Fire is my sword, cut down my foes, Blaze Slash!"

Sagahime casts against Eris she begins to cast chanting _"o' Mother of mana cover me with the protection that you give unto your children, Mystic Shield!"_

Hiro watches them looking though the window "Whoa, Little sister is getting real. Right after facing Count Dracula, she starts to become better than before." He sighs and said "Just thinking about it makes me excited, I should train myself."

As he turns Thressa were in front of him she suggested "Hiro, why don't we train together. I mean we need to make a stronger double team attack, right?"

"Uhh…" Yai interrupts and said "Hey that was my idea! We're supposed to learning a stronger 'Double Buster Cannon' attack, right?"

They scowled at each other and started arguing starting to tug Hiro back and forth. "Yow, Yow, Yow, you're both are hurting me girls!"

Katherine grabbed Hiro and runs off with him saying "So bird boy, you wouldn't mind sharing a few skills with me, huh?"

Yai and Thressa chasing after the snatcher saying "Come back here you bonafied cat burglar!"

Matthew watched from the hallway and said "Man, either you're a lucky bastard or a poor fool." Technos said "You said it brother."

Meanwhile, in the alternate timeline Alvin is having trouble against Leonard group.

"Huff, these guys are a lot tougher than I thought, I can't wait until Hiro's team come up" He said.

An Assassin of the enemy said right behind him said "That's if you lived to see them." He slashes him critically causing him to collapse frontward.

Gisela was surprised by the demon's assault but was also knocked out by a heavy class fighter "Al…"

He asked "We just took out high ranking officers' right?" the assassin answers "hmm, yep they are high ranking officers.

Alvin Tassilo the rank C sky mage and Gisela Carloman the B rank prime mage." The man prepares to tie their arms up and said "if we took these two. Guess how much money we are going to be paid."

They started to laugh but suddenly they were being attacked by a brown haired young woman dressed in white "Huh, a Magician? It's the eavesdropper" The demon solder braced for impact but the underestimated her power as they were swept in a mere second.

Alvin said in his mind "Great, like we really their kind of help."

He got up his back was oozing out blood and he gets in his fighting stance "Saying we do not accept your help. So go back to where you -"

The young man collapsed before he could even finish. While the young woman in white commands her Team members to aid them.

"Damn, were being saved by them after we said no thank you? No, they'll attack their city if they take us in." He struggles and jerked one of his arms in a burst of strength.

"What's with you, were trying to help!" The blue haired girl said he clinches his fist and remarks

"If you natives just know how to look the other way, we wouldn't be in this mess." He snatches his hand from the girls hand, raised it and started to conjure magic

"_Clouds gather around the space and close our wounds, Healing Rain!"_ The spell recovered him and his partner waking her up.

"Stay out of our way…. Gisela we got a job to do!" she got up, shook her head and said "They just saved our life, should we." He recited what his commander said 'N.H.I. No Humans Involved.'

Glared at the blue haired girl and said "We don't have time for thank you's."

He raised his hands equipped with their gauntlets and commands "Teleport to base."

He disappears in a flash of light carrying him in to where they can't find him.

She sighs and said "Sorry… Rules are rules, Teleport to base" the blue haired girl attempts to grab her but she disappears along with the man.

"What's going on, they're acting like they are in some kind of war." She thought, being called by her commander. "Subaru, have you retrieved them?"

Looking disappointed she answers "No, they ran away instead of accepting our help."

The woman said "Keep looking for survivors, we have to find out what's going on."

After two days, everyone were wearing the G_S.W.A.T. uniform jackets in various colors while some others only wear the clothes that has a team insignia outfitted to signify who's group a member's with "Alright, we've prepared for this..."

Hiro said in front all active team members. "Just be aware of the kind of trouble were going into. So prepare yourselves this is going to be a wild ride."

All of the active teams said "Yeah!!" Hiro unsheathes his sword and declares "This is one fight that that we are going to get done right… Alright let's go!!!"

All active team members rushed to the combat copters and prepare to ride off in to the dimensional gateway "Everyone ready… Go!"

Yuko shouts vigorously as everyone rides off into the dimensional gateway.

"Gah, the gauntlets are going haywire… this is not good." Technos said to the team.

Hiro said "Mr. Branford pointed that there's still magic existing in the timeline so only some of us may not get our powers stripped, so don't worry let's just keep going."

In the alternate timeline, at the M.E.T. team base Alvin said "That was close; if they took us in they would have been attacking the people in that inhabit the city. Leonard is one man we cannot take chances with."

Gisela frowns and said "You're becoming obsessed with this winning thing, you should calm down or else things get worst."

"Hmm, they're here!" He looks closely and said "Wait a minute… They are making an ambush!"

He went down stairs in order to get into the communications room and commands "Patch the G_S.W.A.T. through they are making an ambush!"

Leonard's solders began conjuring a spell in order to shut the gate in front of them so they cannot go back to either timeline.

They chanted _"lords of this world, shut away any eloper from one world in order to lock them away forever."_

The dimensional gate starts to close in front of them as the spell begins to take effect.

A red haired girl saw the gateway being closed and said "They are calling for allies? No way is that going to happen."

The girl rushes toward the group of sorcerers she called out "_Phantom Blazer__!!_" she fires a toppling blast at them knocking them down "Alright, huh?"

She noticed that the dimensional gate is still open and witnessed the arrival of the G_S.W.A.T.

"What are they?"The girl asked herself as they descend upon them inside a combat chopper with a barrier around it.

She looked very closely and said "The G must mean something." She proceeds to move forward.

"Alright I'll drop you guys off here good luck… Hiro this might take a little long for me to get back, so don't get hurt please."

Reggie asks and Hiro nods. Hiro puts his head out the door, looks around and said "There not an armed solder here, oh there's one this is where we split up."

They jumped out and scattered thought the area. Miguele shouts "Alright let's go" and jumped along with his teammates out towards the red haired girl's direction.


	3. Moving In, First Contact

Chapter 2: Moving In, First Contact

The girl looked at the copter and saw the entire G_S.W.A.T. team spread out and one is coming to her direction.

"Huh?" the group is a bunch of five young teenagers and one ten year old girl.

"Alright, Guys time to kick some serious butt!" the boy with goggles said.

She didn't notice that there were a group of solders going after her for killing their only chance to win.

One of them said "There's the bitch kill he- ack they're here… Counter attack, counter attack!" The Goggle headed one knocked one of them down.

"Hey, Miguele make a _Fire Wave_!" Miguele draws flames from his body and slashes the ground to limit incoming enemies.

"Like that?" Miguele asks Goto. He answers "Yeah" he winds up his fist and called out "_Gust… Blaster!!!"_

He blasts the flames at the enemy squad burning them causing them to panic and runaway from the area.

The ten year old girl said "They're running away… Did we win?" The tall kid said rudely answers "No we didn't win, if we didn't capture their leader first."

Miguele turns and said "then we will have to find them, right? Team Blazing Sun will be the Most Valuable Team in this mission right?" Miguele clinches his fist and punches it to the air.

They nod then Miguele cuts the flames off and said "Goto, take the lead" Goto ran ahead as the other five followed.

The red haired girl spaced out and said "W-wait whoever you are!" She follows them.

Sung-yi lands pretty hard but still stands from the fall "Damn, Is everybody alright?" the team affirmed and saw an enemy group of demon solders.

Roadster said "Time to crush the enemy." The squad rushed the enemy force effortlessly taking them down.

One of the enemy soldiers draw a long sword and attempts to attack saying "I'll slash off that other arm of yours Sung-" Sung pierces his hand right through his torso killing him in only one strike

"Don't joke like that" He said.

Tyler acrobatically took five down "Boy, this fighting style is really going to make even Spider-man happy."

Blade said "Stop gloating, I took down ten."

He knocked one into another one.

Sei was sitting around for a moment and said "you guys want to exercise… How's this suit!?"

The magician tossed two that counts twenty up ward _"Blackjack: Spear Rain"_ Spears came out of the cards and impaled all enemies in front of him Taking most of the enemies.

Roadster said "Man you guys are cheating… oh well at least we cleared this area."

The team finds three of M.E.T.'s fallen Troopers Roadster said "Yo, are you guy's okay?"

One of them answers "Were alright, just battered, one's hurt… badly" he checked if the Aether Strom has passed using his gauntlet "Damn, not there yet."

A girl crimson haired dressed in a blue bodysuit appeared in front of them saying "Hey, you can let us take them."

Roadster took time to think and said "Alright, but Nerd Goggles will follow you."

Kirk asks "Can either one of you guy's call me by name other than the Kanzuki brothers."

The man follows her and asks "Who are you; I got to know before handing them over."

She answers "My name is Nove Nakajima… what's yours?" He answers "Kirk John Broody, a Class Rank D Fighter. It's nice to meet you."

The Shining Comet team moves in on the enemy base, Technos scanned the area before descending earlier.

"There's the enemy base, if we take it out they will be forced to escape." Technos declares.

Eris asks "Why did big brother split up from us?" Technos gave an obvious answer "Our team is a bit too big so we have to split up into two groups was Group B while He, Musashi and Mat is group A."

Hiro's division is moving in on the commanding officer in the group, Olociel K. The Time Mistress is leading the attacking force.

Olociel is the one that is giving M.E.T. a hard time. "Hey, if that's her than we going to have some trouble, facing her one on one would be foolhardy." Musashi said.

Hiro looked over and said "Were going to have some kind of backup." Mat looks at their direction and said "Well I'm all set for action, let's go."

Hiro called out "Time Orb: Time Jump!" They disappeared and moved in ultrasonic speed level and moved in to confront her but were thwarted by elite troops.

Olociel noticed and escaped leaving them three to face off against the elite squadron

"Damn it, I was wishing to get this mission done with a swift move." Mat said while getting ready to defend him from his rivals.

A blue haired girl was carrying out a small family out of the debris "these guys are tearing this whole town apart."

She hears a little boy's call for help but saw him being held hostage "You will be useful against those Dimensional Aliens."

A cloaked man swiftly took out the criminal using a form of Electro-kinesis. "Huff, Huff, maybe that's a bit too much strain…. Yo kid, are you alright?"

The boy no longer affected by time nods looks over to his left and said "Okay, that uniform that is a T.S.A.B uniform…. So they should already know about us… maybe"

He placed the boy in front of the young woman and started to move forward, kills the other three demon solders the blue haired girl saw barely saw him as the boy was warped in front of her like an instant flash.

"Huh? Wait the boy… Is right here?" She saw the masked man appear out of nowhere but before she got a good sight at him he disappear again.

"What was that?" she looked at the boy and thought "At least he's safe."

Then she saw blue weird forms of magic, destructive explosions "Why are they fighting here?"

She asked herself before carrying off the troubled people.

"There are people involved. So were must clear this area out i.e. help everyone out while we're at it" Mat called to Hiro as he nods to him "Then go ahead were going to take care of these guys."

He said while Musashi was striking his enemies with his scabbard, one enemy jumped behind him he silently drew his sword before the enemy knew that he was dead, five more charged and attempted to slash him with their blades he spoke out _"Infinity Finish: Moonlight Flash" _In a blinding light he cut down the five demons, ran toward the leading commander and gores him with the Moonlight blade as they burn away into ash

"Humph, these demons are spineless cowards. There cannot be any one here that can take my Tsukairi Tsurugi: The Moonlight Edge Technique" He said to himself but he witnessed a woman killing off a small squad of demons becoming out numbered.

So he ran up toward her direction calling _"Tomahawk Throw"_ hurls his Broadsword at the enemy group, he flies right past the enemy calling out holding his sword _"Parting Ways: Flying Weasel" _He struck a pose, sheathes his sword and folds his arms as the squad fell dead.

"I'm sorry if I took your prey… But I feel that you needed some assistance if you won't mind" the pink haired woman killed the last one with some type of a chain link sword

"No favors are given… So don't be smug." She said the weapon transforms after it said and begins to move on.

Watching move on he checked on his gauntlet, asking "Our objective is to aid M.E.T. force right?"

Hiro answers "Yeah."

He states "There is other person that needs some of our aid."

Hiro said "Got it, besides of that I'm kind of getting a feeling that I seen those uniforms somewhere before."

Musashi thought "Hmm… I felt that myself. No they were watching us until we reacted to their spying. Than if I was correct someone of this timeline should know about my existence."

Meanwhile, the team of Heart Star Jinty took out twenty enemies with a mystical blast. "Hey how is every one doing?"

All the other girls took out the other demons clearing the area Katherine said "Girl, I never fought this hard since fighting against Noa the dark shaman. I'm becoming a little rusty with my Mystic arts, since playing deputy maid"

Thressa creates a Mystic Rune underneath a group of rushing demon solders "Too late, _Light Corridor_"

She called out destroying the entire force she said "whew, he would have let me join his group… Oh well I could take out my frustration on these fools."

Yai crashes through the squadron with a devastating Energy blast calling out _"Roaring Tiger Blast!!!"_

She puts her hands one her hips then looked very closely to see other people fighting against the fiends "Whoa, this really became another warzone. Hey, isn't that Millaaraq Aipellee the shaman girl looks like she's in big pickle."

The green haired girl charges off into the squad that was trying to kill the woman "Huh, she's one of them.

Get her!" the squad prepares to use their magic against them but she whiffs an uppercut creating a giant tornado saying _"Dancing Tornado!!!"_ the squadron were being thrown out of her way.

She reaches the shaman saying "Sorry I couldn't make any S.O.S. I created this barrier around myself so they won't get me." Yai said jokingly "you were careless, a simple mistake in my opinion."

The barrier dissolves she stood up and said "you might have to carry me back to your base until I recover."

She nods grabs her shoulder puts the shaman's arm of over her shoulder and begins to move along with her.

Akula ran ahead in order to search for any remaining M.E.T. Troopers.

"Huff, huff, this is draining my valuable energy. I got to find somewhere t to take a break." She found a place to sit at she used her gauntlet C.D. Pocket to bring out her lunch.

"Yeah good ol' stew will help remedy this problem… eh?" child is hiding from the chaos from outside.

She sighs and asks "You're starving right, Here" the child took the canned food from her and said "thank you" she looked around to find an enemy solder tracking her she directly ran right out, jumped high enough to be blinded by the sunlight and slams her heel on top of the demon's skull busting it.

The solder drops dead from the attack. She looks around and said "You stay here you'll be a lot safer, just remember to drive away intruders with this."

She hands him a Tazer Duster "Use it in self defense, See ya!" starts to keep moving.

Team Blazing Sun was attacking another enemy group and is just clearing the area out of opponents.

"Yahoo, we whipped all their asses! You guys saw what I did!" the Luis and Javon were panting for a moment Luis said "Yeah, a lot better than I did."

Javon said "man, now I know how hard this job is. It feels great." Emma said "That's because we won… But I think were forgetting someone."

They looked at Emma first and looked behind themselves to find a red haired girl with blue eyes. She said "umm, hi?" Miguele stood up and shouts "charge!!!"

She thought "this is ridiculous…"

Later she was tied up and handcuffed in case if she gets out saying "Hey, you can't leave me like this mmf"

Goto gags her with scotch tape says "Yeah, we cannot leave you un-gagged heh, heh"

Miguele moved to her, placed his hands on her head as she looks nervously and says "Alright, now stay still, clear your head or else I'll make you my slave ow!"

Goto slaps Miguele on his head "no jokes okay?"

He winced for a moment and resumes what he was going to do. "Okay, here goes"

She looks nervously and thought "What is he, he's not just looking in my mind he is seeing into my soul" he saw the incidents she went through including her hearing of her brother's death.

He stopped and said "She's not bad she actually one of the natives who worked for T.S.A.B."

Later they untied her "Sorry, about that I needed to know that you're an enemy spy" Miguele apologized but she whomps him on the head crying out

"I was going to ask about what's going on here and who you people are!"

Goto states "that's why Hiro made me team leader because you make simple mistakes."

Miguele turns around said "Shut up, goggle boy!"

He moves in Miguele's face and said "what was that runt?"

They started bickering while Emma takes the red haired girls attention said "Ignore them, Hi my name is Emma Milda it is nice to meet you."

Victoria hopped in front of the two "My name Victoria but you could call me Tori"

Luis and Javon starts to flex their muscles a was going to say their names but Emma interrupts says "Luis, Javon, Goto and Miguele the original team members of this group"

Luis and Javon wined out "Awwww."

The red haired girl says "Oh yeah, my name is Teana" She spoke.

Then the enemy soldiers attempts to rush in the team went on guard in order to defend themselves Emma said "It's nice to meet you Tina but were going to have to eliminate these losers quickly."

They prepare to defend themselves "what are they?" Teana asked Miguele

He answers "These guys are the ones were up against The Leonard Mafia, these guys got a bad reputation in our world and have done bad stuff in Europe."

He puts out a weird gem in front of himself and calls out "Lighting Orb: Force Conversion!!!"

He draws power form the gem and shoots a blast of lighting at the squad "Alright that takes care of that… Force Disperse"

She asks "What is that, I never seen that before." Miguele tosses it and states "These artifacts are the mysterious Force Orbs… these things sometimes gives some people powers while some may give us the ability to argument our powers."

She was in awe for a moment, Miguele looks at the red haired girl closely and asked "Hello, I think you're thinking a little too hard, need a hammer? That sometimes helps my brother Technos"

She didn't like what Miguele said Konks him another one on his head saying "No runt!"

Technos and the others managed to get inside the enemy base and took over it. "Hey it seems that we took care of everyone here. How it's condition?"

Rose scans the building "Its fine, looks like minor damages that we could fix with just boards."

Ethan said "the weapons aren't as bad as ours… never mind we will have to send these to E.B.S. head quarters in case that we could get them analyzed…. Oh crap a strong force is at Hiro's direction, I should go help!"

But Sagahime stops him saying "they are going to be okay I'm certain…."

Hiro is busy fighting against a few solders. He looks around to find any more bystanders in danger.

A solder holds a worker hostage ad said "If you want this person to come back alive.

Let me take your Force Power Gem, Mana" The man said "Don't listen to him gah."

The demon struck him and said "Shut up or I'll change my mind."

Hiro quietly tossed the orb to the demon's direction, he caught it and tossed away the worker and said "The Dominant power of this universe… is mine!"

He removes his helmet and said "It's nice to see you again Eagle boy."

Hiro questioned "Fatality, so you came for a rematch?" he is a Contract killer of Hiro's timeline, Hiro defeated him during the Eclipse Emperor Conflict the man sold his soul in order to gain 'true strength.'

The man fuses the orb into himself and it transforms bulk on his forehead while his body emits an aura around himself as he says "Stupid kid, I'll make you wish that you never known me… thirty months ago."

The shirt shreds off as he charges up, Hiro starts stepping back and gets into his ready pose. "Prepare to die, Brat!!!"

The worker watches nervously as the fight starts with energy blasts flying as he starts to take cover "Dammit, this like seeing Nanoha fight."

Hiro deflects an array of blasts before he draws a mana powered crystallized blade and zooms toward Hiro's face showing the he became dangerously faster than before.

In a split second he dodges the attack and prompts himself in firing a ki blast but fatality saying "That _Charged Shot_ won't work this time!" volleys the blast right back at Hiro hitting him with his own attack.

Hiro became easily injured by the counter attack kneeling, thought "Damn that was stupid of me letting him take that orb, he must have been staying in this timeline in order to find out the main force in this world."

He stood up, starts to run toward the fiend, ties his crimson scarf around his neck and jumps up attempting to use a powerful attack _"Buster!"_

He howls "Not this time!"Fatality hurls his crystal sword at Hiro but he easily destroyed it with a Ki infused punch attack _"Punch!!!!"_

He flies right at him and struck him with an excruciating force that it knocked him right through a building.

He slips on his MMA grappling gloves and called out "Hey, Fatality I remember that you called me eagle… Say it again and I'll flatten you!"

He took on a fighting stance while Fatality fires a barrage of mana crystals at him; Hiro got impaled by three of them in his two on his left arm, one on his shoulder "err, Damn I got to remove these before he uses them to absorb my power."

He quickly took the out of his left arm but since he removed them his arm cannot be used unless his arm is medically cared for.

"Schemer, that guy knows I can't see that far… Reggie is controlling the copter so I'm on my own in this point."

Fatality assumes his position and said "Now you're helpless, and that Navigation A.I. won't be saving your ass this time."

Hiro still took a fighting stance, Fatality charges at him and says "Now I will have the reputation I always deserve, Die Brat!!!!" Hiro grunts struggling to raise his bleeding left arm suddenly the fiend was pushed back by a powerful force.

Hiro shielded his eyes because of the blast was blowing dust in his face "geez, I don't really need any help here so why now."

He thought until the gust has passed he finds a late teen girl with blue eyes and brown hair in a somewhat stereotypical magical girl uniform in a white color and blue accents.

"Like things are getting better, this will just throw me out of balance… Just remember to keep your presence of mind."

He said was going to move but ended up being held down by some unusual spell "What the hell, what's this!?"

He said. She answers "this is a binding spell, you cannot be fighting in the condition you're in." while he struggles to get out of the binding she created the demon man fatality rose from the ashes and said to himself "Damn like I have the time for this. Or maybe I can take advantage of this besides he is a sitting duck now with that binding spell. I must get rid of this one and my reputation will be redeemed"

He assumes his attacking stance and attempts to dart a few more mana crystals at the girl.

She spoke out "Axel Shooter" and became thwarted by a barrage of energy bullets "humph, Cystic Shield!" he pounds his fist into the ground and attempts to launch the giant shield at her.

The girl in instinct called out "_Break Shoot: __Excelion Buster"_ fires a powerful blast at the shield breaking it.

The guy starts to get heated and said "Damn you, Refractor Mirror"

The gem reflected the blast right back at her she calls out "_Protection Powered" _and blocks her own reflected attack.

The man began to start drawing the mana orb's true power.

Hiro still struggling shout's "Move, he's going all out with this one!"

She looks at Hiro for a second and looks at fatality as he says "Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!!! You are getting on my nerves you stupid bitch!!!!"

He emits a great aura around himself, she looks at it like she never seen it before but thought of something and begins to charge up and points it at Fatality.

Hiro focused, drew out his aura and broke out of the binding spell "Great, my gauntlet is reactivated.

Hiro Kanzuki is back in town!" he punches the air, checks on his gauntlet and asked "Reggie are you in, I need your help"

Reggie pops up and said "Hiro, get out of there now… that's too much power he is drawing!" The girl called out "Starlight Breaker!!" while the demon called "Gaia Destroyer!!!!"

Hiro found the worker said "this must be your lucky day really" ran out of the assumed range of the attack, then a big blast in an instant the area was engulfed by magic.

"Whoa, what was that?" the enemy soldiers were intimidated by the blast causing all of them to escape.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Miguele questioned Teana said "that must be Nanoha." She ran ahead the team they looked at each other Goto said we should follow her if we need to find out.

While they are following their gauntlets start up right after an hour out of the Aether storm. "Yay my gauntlet is back on!" Miguel said.

Goto spoke "Then we should do a vitality check to be sure everyone's alright"

Later he reports "Hiro, is the only one who is injured, out all the others they are okay. Teana is pretty close to the blast area, so were catching up."

Musashi and Mat found each other and follows the energy signature that was occurring.

Mat said "Man that was a massive blast, right Mr. Samurai?"

Musashi nods but looked up and declares calmly "There she is… that's the one I met before." Mat said "so that's her, so you are finding a new girlfriend? Cool, the living relic is regaining his heart."

Musashi said, puts his hand on his face "It's not like that, besides I cannot love anyone ever in my life… not until I lose my immortality first."

Techno's is checking on the data scan in order to find out what's going on. "Damn, that was a nuke right?"

Technos said flat on his back; Eris said "That was a high level attack clash, Hiro's still there… I'm rejoining Hiro" She vanishes.

Technos was frowning saying "Alright, so how I'm going to fix this mess!!!" Most of the spoils that was organized earlier is now knocked down and scrambled all over the lobby.

Everyone else is knocked out by the shockwave leaving only Technos the only one conscious.

Eris appears the blasted area and found a girl in white panting; she looks around to find Hiro severely injured left arm was bandaged up and Fatality is still standing after the attack he took would kill anyone if it's used in his universe.

The Orb fell right out of the man forehead and became dimed he points at him declaring "I'll will win the next time, Eagle Boy your bacon was saved the next time I will roast you up with no intrusion."

He clinches his fist crushing the debris that he picked up before he disappears; Eris ran to Hiro and held him up "Big brother! Don't move you'll fall."

She said but Hiro admits "I didn't give the final attack; you should be looking at her, she took one for the team."

He gives the girl in white a thumb up and said "Good job err…. What's your name!? She looks at Hiro's direction and introduces herself spoke "I am Nanoha, Nanoha Takamachi"

He approaches her and spoke "Well, I am Commander Hiro Kanzuki of the G_S.W.A.T. Police Services it's pleased to meet you."

Hiro other team mates appear "Hey, Hiro we took care of the jerks in the down town area… Mission complete?" roadster asked

"Not, even close I have a feeling that they are hiding somewhere in this time line, so we cannot leave until then." Roadster sighs suddenly Hiro's gauntlet personal call came in

"Hello?" "Hiro, the Aether Strom passed, were bringing the carrier here" Yuko declares.

"Alright… bring some additional team members while you're at it." He said and turns off his Comm. Link Systems; everyone shows up and congratulated

"Hiro, good win." Blade said, "Boy that must be some trump card, kid." Sei said "that's my future husband for you; he knows how to end things with a big bang!"

Thressa said "So did you smoke him?" Yai asked. "Hey, I didn't take the final blow…."

He points at Nanoha saying "You should thank her; she used her finishing move, Starlight Breaker."

They went to Nanoha and started asking a bunch of questions about her but there's one thing that hurt the spirits of men. "I'm already found someone."

She said. Most of the dudes except Sung-yi who is not interested in naïve girls "Fools, I don't care for childish women."

"Hiro, so that's why you didn't react, no affection means any interest." Thressa assumed but Hiro said "Actually, she seems to be lesbian to me. Normally all girls that first meet me they would be at a Heartthrob Syndrome and well the worst…"

Hiro looks over his shoulder as Thressa starts looking at him affectionately she says "So, how about that kiss you promised."

She puckers her lips and Bam Yai Kicks Thressa in the face saying "Hey biddy, how bout forget it he's mine!!!"

The guys look to the girl's direction and called out "Yeah, Cat Fight" Hiro struggles to stop them but with no avail.

Eris looked on the ground and picked up the mana orb and said "Hmm, this orb cannot be used in this universe; I think that he only used half of its potential, Hmm?"

Teana was running up to them but ends up being out run by Miguele since he his very tenacious about his older brother and sister.

"Eris!" Miguele jumped up shouted "eep!" she caught him, gives Miguele a hug. Teana surprised said "whoa" Goto said sarcastically "He's amazing isn't he?"

She said "shut up!" the former members of the Riot Force 6 and current members of the N2R shows up. "Hey, time to go!" Hiro shouts. Nanoha was starts to tell them "W-wait so soon?"

Hiro points at the sky and a dimensional gateway he said "Don't worry we'll be around." They all disappeared in front of her to witness a giant space ship coming right out of the gateway.

It moves out into space so they could be at their own domain.

Nanoha thinks for a moment and said "That boy reminds me of someone…"

She meets up with her friends to tell them about the people that she just met.


	4. Minor conflict?

Chapter 3: Minor conflict?

Years before the incident, there was a man who originally came from an alternate universe and chooses to stay in the Mid-Childa.

The man was a former solder of the U.S.F. Moon Colony; He is an officer whose name is Oisin he is a magician type of fighter and was an ally of Hoshimaru's.

He was fed up with the continuous fighting inside his world, resigned his position as Colonel of the force, since that time he worked at a market while residing the capital city Cranagan he kept quiet about his origins that's until a right hand man of the Leonard's attacked him and left a cryptic letter saying 'No, one will be safe' leaving an insignia depicting the mafia's perspective of attack.

There was a friend of his who wanted to keep telling his stories but is now was saddened.

Her name is Vita she know that he was not originally from their universe by how he uses his magic. Although she's Second Lieutenant he still sees her as a kid despite her origins.

"Hey, Vita" Hayate said approaching her "Yes, Hayate?" sounding depressed "Nanoha found some people who appears to be from the same universe."

She looks around for a moment and said "Then there must be a connection between them. Is there someone named Hoshimaru Kanzuki?"

Hayate returned "No but, there is Hiro Kanzuki" Vita thought and said "Oisin did say that he met Hiro before thirteen years before he left."

Vita wonders she said before moving on "We might have to find him in action" leaving her to think things through.

Inside Leonard's family lair, there were schemes going on in the room. "So there was a woman in white who saved Hiro Kanzuki from certain death Eh?"

The Demon lord questioned holding his glass of red wine "She's a Native in this world. So what should we do to her?" the adviser asked

"Hmm, I don't understand… these people these simple mind fools that called themselves mages are running a military-esque force snooping into others affairs well. This caused a conflict between the Planetary Nations of Solaris to bite on their hand"

He sips his wine and said "Take care of her, no you will have her taken care of Alstrain. If there's a weakness in that puny soul of her's, crush it!!!"

He affirms and moved off into the halls "Feh, to you and I Jail. I respected you then but since that you failed that faulty whim of yours… I now think of you as nothing."

He stood up and declares "as I am Adason Leonard, I shall succeed at something you have never finished with a twist."

At the G_S.W.A.T's airship, like usual they tend to have some fun before getting serious. "Wahoo, Slam that chump into H-E double hockey styx!!!"

Game wise that is. Sung-yi struggles to make a microwave work "if this dang thing won't start I will-" Yai pressed the microwave start button "you're happy now?"

She asked Him, so he grabs a seat and sat down annoyed about the fact that he doesn't know how to make it work.

Hiro along with Technos inside the research hall is now uploading or hacking into the T.S.A.B's Roster.

"Okay, I'm in it seems that they have a big roster in my opinion, more like a military force. There are some people that we've already met before." Reggie said to them.

"I think that hackers can take advantage of this thing here. We can become also become really lazy when it comes to navigations A.I.'s" Technos said to Hiro

"Yawn, this is the life… We don't have to work until the next day, that's great" Miguele said before falling asleep.

Luis and Javon sprays water in Miguele's face saying.

"Yeah" "it seemed we watered him down." They ran out the room with Miguele chasing them with flames in hand.

Goto is checking his combat Mecha in case if he needs it.

Mat is sleeping inside his room; it's in a messy condition. "Men… they're so sloppy."

Rosie said before cleaning his room while he is sleeping.

Hiro is healing his wound on his arm "Just a few more minutes and then I will be done."

Everyone is actually spending their time, until the Leonard Mafia makes their next move.

On the next day, Hiro chose to split up the team into different groups and dispatch on the consisting worlds.

Hiro Kanzuki's team is inside Mid Childa, along with his starting members Musashi and Miguele they are searching for any potent singularities who came from their timeline.

They are lying low so the T.S.A.B. won't find them, but unlikely this doesn't garreteer the fact that they cannot be found.

Hiro looks around and said "This city reminds me of my hometown, the real difference is the climate, the city's name?" He checks on his gauntlet it says Cranagan.

"So that's its name, well at least it's better than someone naming it after oneself" he added before walking in a restaurant for lunch.

Musashi looked around and said "Hmm, this timeline is different from my own, although sessha will never understand modern life if it's all the same" He continues to move around the area.

Miguele is running around the area and said "Okay, got to keep running… why only Tina already found me and not the others?"

Earlier, Miguele saw a young girl lose her balloon, so Miguele stopped it from moving into the sky using his telekinetic powers to grasp it, Good mistake never that when it came to other universal powers.

"Hey, you're the kid I seen before; well you should come with me." Teana said after seeing Miguel using his powers.

"Yipes, that's the last person I want to see, man I need a stool pigeon… Hmm!" he ran and hid under a bench for a moment until she passed by.

"Alright, she's gone easy as… waah!!" she found him hiding under the benches and boy she looks pissed from trying to run from her.

Now, Muguele is running from her since she knows who he is.

"Stop or ill have to use force!" she called out but Miguele ignored her said "Sorry, I rather not… See ya, Mirage Dance!" and he disappears from sight.

"H-how he could he do that without a device and without a circle?" she was surprised on the fact that he ran away.

Miguele was standing on top of a building and said "Whew that is something I don't want following."

He began to run off but a little friend saw where's he's going "hey, have you seen a boy with brown hair dressing in red clothes." Teana asked the young boy since she was going home.

"He just jumped that building now" he answers looking confused.

Teana moved toward that building until she heard something drop in to the ground.

Miguele was knocked off the building and fell on top of a parked car.

Miguele rolled right off, stood up, dusted himself and shouts out.

"Dang it, that was a cheap shot!!!" he points him out, and then he starts to emit flames on his hands saying.

"Okay, Fat boy bring yourself out of there you chump, Genbu of the celestial warriors!"

Genbu Drops from the building his real name is Kaimana a Hawaiian found by a former member of the four gods replacing him, he is holding a spear as a weapon.

He said "So you do remember me and I lost some weight along the way so fat jokes won't work on me now, but it's sad though I've just upgraded my mystic armor to resist that telekinetic power of yours, Time for a splashdown!!!" He draws his weapon and dashes at Miguele in close range combat.

They made a big explosion from their incredible forces;

Teana covers her eyes for a moment as well as the kid and her friends did the same.

"They're starting here, do they know what they're doing?" she said angrily.

The two stepped back and got into their fighting stances.

"You have gotten stronger since we last met. Great, I hoped you got a lot more Combination Attacks other than your Elemental Force." Genbu said pointing at him.

"Yeah whatever surfer boy, you already know about my flame powers won't work against yours, since you use water as your force." He said dividing himself into three solid forms.

"But, My Martial Arts combined with my Psychic powers is a whole different story." He said jumping up and prompts to fire something out of his hands.

The kid said "what is going on, why they are fighting?"

Miguele and Genbu draw both of their elemental powers. Water versus fire the oldest rivalry amongst all others.

Miguel Fires a barrage of Flame bullets, while Genbu fires a barrage of Aqua missiles as both blasts cancel each other out, Miguel winds up and shouts "Big Fire Slash!!!' lashes his left hand creating a fire slash wave.

He sticks his lance upward as the water around it creates a trident form calling "Trident Strom!" and thrusts it into the slash wave canceling it.

They awe to the sight that they are fighting and neither one of them were hit yet "they're even" Teana said appearing tense.

"Hey, Miguele forget the scrimmage, we got action. At the downtown area there are four fighter demons causing a ruckus, Hiro and Musashi are already on it." Technos said calling Miguele.

"Alright… Hey Genbu we should take care of this duel later." He ran off to where both Musashi and Hiro are at.

Genbu follows him and said "Hey, I was hired for the same job!"

Teana instantly said "Go home." and ran to follow them.

Meanwhile Hiro and Musashi found each other and moved toward the crisis zone.

"Just on time, things were getting boring anyway." Hiro spoke looking at his gauntlet's G.P.S Tracking System.

Musashi draws his sword and leapt ahead of Hiro while he charges energy to blast them.

"Hakaisha Talho Ha" Musashi spoke and slashes one of the fighters barrier shield weakening it.

"Damn, Take this Sonar Burst!!!" He blasts Musashi away with a sonic reaction pulse stunning him because of the point blank range.

Hiro jumped up and starts to form energy in front of him called "Charged Shot!" he obliterated the fiend, but Hiro checked on the demon's body and found out that he is still alive.

"Musashi, you alright?" he asked.

Musashi answers "As many tortures that immortality gives, Sessha is well."

"Hmm, he's not the leader; it didn't look like he knew any better." Hiro said folding his arms.

He looks upward and sighs saying "Oh, man it's a trap."

Hiro is caught inside a barrier along with the unconscious fighter; Musashi is outside of the barrier both of them are quickly attempting to break the barrier.

He points his palm calling "Buster Caaa"

An ominous voice interrupts saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweet heart"

Musashi and Hiro looks toward the voice's direction, Hiro sneers while Musashi scowls.

"Damn it's Berte again. That dang evil teacher of mine back in High School." Hiro thought.

"That is a Cage type spell of this universe but I specially made so it steals the life energy out of the prisoner if he attempts to use its power. But it is wonderful that I got me a good catch, a bachelor over some has been samurai." Berte said.

Musashi remarks "I wasn't expecting to see a cougar in the hunt Ms. Berte."

She requests"You dare to call me old!?" she extends her hand out and draws a rod.

"I'll show you, on who's going to become bones when I'm through with you." She grimly spoke out and swings her rod behind herself.

Miguel and Genbu are racing toward the crisis area.

"Hey, runt maybe you should take a slurp of this!" Genbu said and created a water slide so Miguele will slip.

"Yaaa!" He flew right into a small Red Haired girl with a similar color tone with Miguele's; he was dazed from the collision.

"See Ya, Mario wannabe!" Genbu dashes off to the area.

"Why I outa', oooh!" Miguele growl Rolls his right sleeve flexing his right arm.

He jumped off his rear and begins to resume his race, but was stopped as the girl angrily said "hey, you didn't apologize!"

Miguele said "Sorry about that kid but I need to help my big bro!"

The girl looked at Miguele closely grabs him by his sleeve and asks.

"Who is your brother?" She asked

"Hiro Kanzuki, Captain Blue himself" He proudly answers.

She looks at Miguele for a second and turned to think.

Miguele said "I'm serious; I'm actually adopted into his family. I don't care if you believe me or not."

Then he ran off, to help his older brother.

The girl thought pretty hard on what the man said to her.

Back then she was taking her time speaking to her and her family, aside all compliments he told that he lived with a bunch of sisters and felt that he would have to leave, but Vita's friends were insistent so he stayed a bit longer.

"I used to live in their world before; I was fed up with all the nonsense in between those fully established worlds." He said while organizing the produce before deciding to visit.

"So I left my world in order to find a better world without conflict… but I guess I was wrong." He said in a depressed tone.

The girl asked "wait, what about your friends?" she moved closer.

"I've abandoned them, I'm guessing that they considered me either dead or abducted, but that won't be any different than being forgotten." He said.

The man added "Even my best friend, Hoshimaru Kanzuki he had a son five years before I left."

"Wait, he said that he have a son. Then that's must be him." She remembers what he said.

She shouts "Hey, comeback here!"

Miguele declares "Sorry, No newbie's allowed, especially if they are little kids!" and he continues to move.

She snaps and thought "A kid huh?"

Miguele managed to catch up with Genbu and said "that was a dirty trick Turtle Boy!"

Genbu asks "ha, ha, ha, that must have sucked for you. So how's the slip n' slide?"

"Heck no, not after seeing a little girl, she looks like a six year old." He said while trying to get ahead of him.

They made it but they see Hiro who is captured and Musashi is attacking the woman.

"Hey, Musashi what's going on, I thought you'd be done already." Miguele said to him while watching.

"Huff, this witch is a lot difficult than we thought, Sessha is surprised that she haven't escaped with Hiro already."

"Dudes if you don't hurry she will!" Hiro shouts while punching the barrier.

She attempts to capture Miguele.

He evades her sticks his left hand into his pouch and whips out the wind orb calls out "Soul Fusion!!!"

Miguel clothes changes color from red to white and wind starts to spin around him, takes on a typical battle pose before assuming his next move.

"Alright, Miguele time to blast her." Hiro thought.

"Turbine Cyclone!!!" he shouts out sending a powerful fire tornado at her direction.

She dodges the attack while quickly manipulates its movement.

"That was close, she really thinks that I will just let that fire tornado go uncontrolled… no way!" he redirects the fire tornado to where she's standing.

Musashi sheathes his sword and shouts "how about another one, Tatsumaki Moyasu!!"

"What, no!" she shouts in despair as she was being trailed by two tornadoes.

They nailed her with the double cyclone attack making an F-5 Blazer attack.

Miguele stops both of the tornadoes from spinning so they wouldn't cause anymore damages than needed.

She lands on the ground scalded badly, as they look unto her the burn were minor due to her demon heritage.

"Boy that must have sucked, Hey Genbu do you have an idea to dispel that trap Hiro's in?"Miguele asks while canceling out his soul fusion.

"Great it seemed that I just deciphered how this shell is holding him…. Now, here goes" he weaves magic hand signs and punches the barrier destroying it.

Reggie said "Sorry about not telling you sooner Hiro."

"Hey, you are only able to know muscle patterns you won't be able to tell if someone's using a trap." He said.

"One down, three more to go" Miguele said and swung his fist proudly.

"This is something that is not to be witnessed or have you three for gotten…" Musashi points behind himself.

"That we caught a crowd, today." He added.

"So, what we should do?" Genbu asked.

"Ninja Vanish!!!" Hiro called out while throwing the smoke bomb to the ground.

They disappear into thin air, leaving no way to track them.

"Wendi … What just happened?" Another red haired girl asked after witnessing the whole thing.

She answers "It looks like a big fight to me and it ended quickly, they're good…" he looks upward and guessed on where they are going "they're heading to the T.S.A.B."

Hiro and the team reappears on top of a building, they looked down to see if the crowd is moving for a moment.

Miguele said "That was close, for a second there I felt the paparazzi were going to our direction."

Hiro said "Yeah, but this doesn't mean that the objective is done…. We have to find the other three." He makes a three digit hand sign before checking his gauntlet.

"The other three isn't very far from here; they shouldn't want to be out in the open, so we might have to find them." Hiro said and he looks at Genbu.

"G., I was sent an E-Mail before today that your team is backing us up right?" he asks him.

"Yeah, since we split from the Red Talon Triad we don't think we'll be bothered by them anymore." Genbu answers.

They are approaching near the T.S.A.B. headquarters where the three targets are waiting for them.

"It's them we should prepare for them" the female magician wearing ten magic rings said to the male warrior armed with magic blades.

And the third is having tattoo markings that appears to be sigils or glyphs that shows some form of magic resistance which appears to be a female shaman.

"So, they finally came." She spoke unfolding her arms in preparation to fight.

The team stopped running in noticing the fact that there is a scheme in the mists of this oncoming battle.

Musashi Quotes as they stopped "If the enemy waits for warriors, then this means it does not look good."

Hiro looked at them and said "Than this means that they have a plan."

The threesome prompts a fighting stance, as well as the G_S.W.A.T. Bros. took front formation while Genbu is in the rear.

"Hey, Genbu you may be a fighter but you have cleric spells so well need them if things gets any worst." Hiro said looking behind at Genbu from behind.

Genbu spoke out "Hey wait that's Tetra, Alon, Geia we've met them before."

Hiro says "So lay us with the details."

"Tetra is the Magician Demoness in the group she should know a lot of magic spells. Fairly weak in close range combat"

"The Second girl is Geia the Shaman Demoness should have disabling and curse spells. The one I should look out for.

"The guy is Alon the Warrior demon he should be the most dangerous because he should know more special attacks out of the three.

"Humph, I wasn't expecting any traitorous snitches amongst the police. Then I guess we have to kill the four gods too." Geia said pointing at him.

"Although, Very strategic Human, But we'll see how your strategy will fair when it comes to our raw power." Alon said drawing one of his swords.

"Hmm, these humans are more attractive than I expected, but the child is what I want." Tetra said while licking her fingers before extending her claws.

"Hey, you're still out numbered lady…" Miguele point at her "And were a lot tougher than you think."

Meanwhile, the girl Vita was from earlier is the one who Miguele knocked into is going to their direction to find out on what they are doing she is being followed by both Nove and Wendi is following her right after what they told her.

"There they are near the T.S.A.B. Headquarters." Nove said while following vita.

The three girls were approaching to the area but were blocked by a force barrier around the fighting ground.

"What is this, a barrier?" Vita spoke as they end up watching the battle going underway.

She was thinking of busting it but she looked at the barrier unit's insignia and compared with the teams coats Police insignia.

"Wait they must have put it up so no one would interfere." She spoke

"What does that mean?" Nove asks anxiously.

"That means we have to wait until the battle is over..." Teana said arriving to the battle area.

"Or else they might turn on us, Remember yesterday." She finished.

They reflected on what happened yesterday as the mystery group attacked them for getting in the way.

Vita said pointing out "We don't want that."

"Okay, what kind of strategy do we need this time?" Hiro thought for a moment before either looks around to see if anyone is trapped inside the barrier radius.

"Good no one's inside, this means that we don't have to hold back." He thought and sticks his hand out like he's going to give orders.

"Musashi, Miguele spread out so we wouldn't become an easy target!"

"Rodger" Musashi answers grips on his katana sheath and takes a drawing stance.

"Yes sir" Muguele answers he puts on his cap and turns it visor sideways.

Both Musashi and Miguele moves away from Hiro and Genbu.

The demon trio charges in front of them and begins to come up with strategies of their own.

Both Hiro and Genbu stood their ground, The Tetra fires a magic missile at the two but Hiro slaps it away.

Hiro shouts "Fire!" shoots a Ki Blast right at back her but she conjures a barrier around herself to defend her.

Geia begins to chant koans before weaving out a sigil, Miguele attempts to intercept but she created a gravity field around him slowing him down.

Alon swings his sword wildly against Musashi, he uses his sheath to block the slash.

Genbu jumps in front of Tetra, fires a splash of water to ensnare her inside a bubble spell but she evades the trap.

"Dang, I missed" he said and looked over his shoulder and saw a sonic boom going toward his direction.

Boom he took a direct hit from Alon's sonic boom blast attack.

Hiro Ran to his aid and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"I got you, huh?" he looks over to see a shell begin to encase him again

But anticipating the last time he called out _"__Buster Driller!!!" _He slams his Ki infused fist on the manifesting barrier to break it before it became solid.

"H- How!?" Geia said stammers before Miguele begins to pursue her.

"Fool me once shame on them, Fool me twice shame on me" He quoted before moving his scarf out of his face.

Miguele emits flames around his hands and said "Time for _Cannonball Barrage_!" and starts throwing an aerial assault against Geia.

"Eep, that's something I didn't have in mind, because of the gravitational pull I used against him he blast will hit harder from that angle." She startled

She moved back the starts to run away crying "This sucks!!!"

She was being pummeled by the mid air bomber.

From all the smoke he's created she emerged from the smoke and collapses, Miguele is victorious.

He lands on the ground and said "Smoked" looks around and asked "Hey Musashi, need help?"

"Not needed go aid Hiro sempai!" he said before turning his attention back to Alon.

He deflects an incoming attack and prepares for his other sonic boom from earlier.

Alon rushes at him and jumped up slashes downward and called out "Critical!" slashing Musashi's left arm off before moving again to follow up.

"You're mine!!!" he said but was run though swiftly saying "wha…"

He collapses on the ground and his blades were flown in to the air.

Musashi closed his eyes and Spoken out "Hofuku…." He sheathes his katana and finished he call "Dageki"

The blades became crushed and no longer usable, Musashi is victorious.

Miguele and Musashi looks right at Tetra and said "Next!"

"Eep, now I don't have that kind of power soooo…" she looks around and shouts "Bye Bye!"

The fight ends with the team with minor injuries and no casualties.

Hiro said scratching his head "I guess she gives up." He looks at Genbu and said Hey "Hey, water boy you okay?"

Genbu snaps out of it and said "Oww, that really smarts did someone tossed a giant rock at me or something?"

Miguele rushed to them and answers "You got blasted G-man. At least the blast wasn't a killing blow."

Musashi looks around and Sighs said "We still got quite a crowd. This time it looks like we made the show awe-ful"

There were a big group of uniformed people that was watching the battle go on.

Miguele and Genbu were silent as well as Musashi.

Hiro looked nervously and said "Umm, Hi?"

After a moment of silence, one person broke the silence.

"It didn't look like that you needed our help." An ominous voice spoke as it appears to be approaching toward the barrier.

"Hey, that sounds strangely like mom's voice." Miguele spoke with chills down his spine.

"Me too, that does sound like mom." Hiro spoke in suspicion and starts to look around.

He brought down the barrier before starting to look for the person who's talking to them.

"My name is Ginga Nakajima I'm an Investigator of the Time-Space Administration Bearu, Nanoha Takamachi was speaking of you yesterday."

She said approaching the small group noticed that they brought down their barrier.

"Yipes, she does look a lot like mom!" Miguele said looking hard to recognize her appearance.

"I'm not surprised, it the voice I'm concerned about… She sounds like mom when she in her early twenty's." Hiro spoke comparing to his photo that he took out to check.

"It's strange; you looked like one of my sisters, what is your name again?" She asked Hiro looking at him closely.

"Hiro Kanzuki I'm the third eldest brother in my family." He points at himself

"This is Musashi the Kensei or Sword Saint and Miguele the Psi – Pyro Expert, they are my adoptive brothers." He points at both of them before resumes his position to banish the fallen criminals.

"It's nice to meet you Hiro." She said while the other T.S.A.B. members check the area before moving on.

"Hey Gina-san, what just happened." A girl with blue hair but slight different hairstyle who closely resembles Hiro arrives in confusion about what happened.

"Woah!" Miguele reacted in a surprised way.

"Huh, she does look like me!" Hiro echoed Miguele's reaction.

Musashi spoke out folding his arms saying "There's your counterpart more like your opposite Hiro Senpai."

He pushed Hiro while hiding his arm inside his sleeve right in front of the girl and compares for a moment.

"I thought so, Hiro Senpai is slightly taller and his hair is longer if her hair wasn't cut shorter, although their traits are the same." He said.

Musashi made sign language that says (I'm going to look for my left arm, by me time) both Hiro and Miguele caught on and choose to go along with it.

"I see, except the girl is a bigger Fraidy cat and Hiro is more Punk Rebel and Flying Ninja like…. The good kind" Miguele assumed.

"Huff, this is just great…." Hiro shook his head, walked around for a moment and said "at least we found one Counterpart Being, but this isn't why we're here."

He rolled his jacket right sleeve revealing his gauntlet and called out while Reggie inside his gauntlet spoke "Banisher Wave Initialized."

The girl looks curiously at his gauntlet and thought "That's the same arm I used for the Revolver Knuckle."

"Here goes, Banisher Burst" he shoots out two blasts as they fly into the two unconscious criminals.

"What he just did?" the girl asked confused about what Hiro just did.

"I sent them into my timeline in order for the police to get some answers from them." He said before he unravels his sleeve.

He said noticing that Musashi needs more time to find his left arm "Hey, you didn't even introduced yourself. Your sister was speaking of you anyway."

"Oh, my name is Subaru Nakajima It good to meet ya."

Vita and co. managed to get through the crowd and got to the team.

Teana was approaching Miguele but she was glomped by Subaru out of nowhere.

Vita approaches Miguele and spoke "so you're one of Oisin friend's"

He saw Musashi for a second; He makes a sign to Miguele to wait a little longer.

Miguele directly answers "Sorry, never heard of him…. Aaah, she looks like me too!!!" he shouts surprised about how she looks.

"Except you're still short, what are you a miniature of some doll?" he laughs loudly

Vita in reaction stamps his foot.

"Yeow!" He was hopping on one foot and she trips him using Graf Eisen.

Miguele landed backwards head first; he became furious instantly saying "Nanista!!!"

Hiro Grabs Miguele by his collar from behind, Miguele said "From now on your name is Nanista it means runt!!!"

He Points at her like if he is stabbing her.

Vita spoke out then I will call you "The Redneck idiot!" he points at him also since they are the same level that is.

Musashi went to get his arm but the crowd were rushing in to the damaged area to see if every things okay.

"Ow, Ow, Ow If Sessha was more cautious this would have been avoided."

"Here" A familiar face appears to him holding his arm.

"Oh, it's you again." He grabs his arm puts it on his lost limbs spot and reattaches it.

"You're not normal" she said as she stares at his arm.

"Please don't tell anyone because they won't believe you." He sarcastically spoke and checks his arm to be sure that it won't fall off.

He waves at Hiro and co. with it to signal the time to leave.

"Okay, guys time to vanish, wish we could talk more"

They click their gauntlets and said "teleport!" as they disappeared into thin air.

"Why did they disappear like that?" Fate asked since she just got back from another investigation.

"Fate, they were fighting against another one of those terrorists." Teana spoke.

Meanwhile Alstrain was fighting against Chrono Harlaown after he made attempts to squeeze information from random off duty T.S.A.B. members.

"Damn, I must have underestimated the power rating of your attacks." Alstrain stood up from the ground holding his arm

"What's the point of this?" Chrono asked.

"For our family's future empire, we couldn't care less about your simple life…" He answers

"If the people of my own world are destroyed then we could take that world for our own" He followed up.

"Why didn't you just deal with it then?" Chrono ask.

"Because of our existence is forever ruined by the ones who made their foolish decisions in the past. I pray that we at least could be able to forget this feud, but that why I must do as my master commands." He retakes his stance.

"Only in death that I will have freedom, now I will take my last stand." He makes a powerful war cry and starts to charge energy cupped hands.

"_Stinger Ray!!"_ he Called out and blasts him but saw a bright flashed of light blinding him.

Then suddenly an explosion was created from the blast.

"Did I do that?" He asked himself.

He disappears from the blast thinking he is still alive Chrono started to look for him.

Instead of finding him he finds a weird gem artifact that he drops.

"What's this?" he picked it up and looked closely to see a storm swirling inside of it.

"I should take this back to headquarters, to find out what is this."

So he left but the servant spoke out hiding inside the ground. "I had enough playing the worthless role of a red herring today."

"That was a great fake-out move the move was meant to make the enemy believe that I was going to attack but instead of firing a beam I create a blinding flare and the explosion is just to make him believe that I just ran away." He said removing the fake contacts.

He drops the fake butler suit and is actually wearing an Imperial commander's uniform "Thank goodness to my immortality and my time that I watched that anime, I'll watch more of it in the future."

He said ripping off his facemask revealing a younger black haired man with piercing eyes.

He shook his head and continued "It's time that I join my allies; I Seig Hvitiulfr of the Hvitulfr Wolf Family Empire is going to make them pay for what they did to my brother Camulos."

He moves on to find his comrades.

At the secret hideout, all of the current operatives are assembling to plane a form of an attack but one dares to declare his main objective.

Fatality spoke closing his fist "Kanzuki's mine, including that white witch that got in my way!" out slamming it on the round table.

Adason stated "There's no need for an outburst John, I'm just suggesting that you need a partner just in cases like… they have joined forces." Smirks with the very fact on that he could have won the fight himself.

"Boss, do you really want this worthless mutt to do this job? He lost terribly right after that Starlight Breaker attack that girl has done." A male senior member questioned.

"That because that girl came in out of nowhere she has no business jumping in my battle." Fatality declares.

"But this time I'll be more than ready to take both of them on." He continues.

"And how do you propose to do this?" Senior operative spoke.

"An old friend of mine is rebuilt, he'll be able to give them allot more hell than ever even after he single handedly destroyed an entire military force on his own." He said pointing behind himself as the man emerges from the door.

"Hiro should be very familiar with his name." he follows up.

The man emerges as a Military Cyborg with metal armor with energy suppressors to keep full control of his nuclear charge with a scarred face that has suffered great degree of burnings from his past tortures.

Adason laughs out of knowing his reputation "It's my pleasure to be of your assistance, I'm Blast-zone V.4"

The man who is one of Hiro's greatest nemeses out of many others; a General who formerly serves Darstellung, one of the most feared military forces since the Nazi's imminent defeat and obliteration by the forces.

Hiro defeated him as he was making a desperate attempt to kill him by self destructing.

Hiro Used the B.M.P (Buster Meteor Punch) a high diving strike finishing move to slay him and ends his last attack.

"I'm am now awaiting orders, but the revenge deal… I'll make that complementary." Blast-zone said while making a sadistic smile.


	5. Revenge of the fallen General

Chapter 4: Revenge of the fallen General, the blitzkrieg begins.

At earth, Technos and Mat is investigating the world inside U.S.A. country to check on any American solders living in the area.

They are now sitting inside a living room since Technos' dad old friend let them in to help them with their investigation.

"Okay, so how this world supposed to operate?" Technos asked.

"It's simple but you have to avoid getting noticed with stuff like that." The man said.

"Captain Terrill Airring you're a former leader of the Peace-man Brigade? So what caused you to retire here?" Mat asked.

"It's obvious I needed a simple place… to live at" He stretches for a moment.

"The whole superhero thing is a little tedious for an old guy like me. It was seven years since I finally retired." He said.

"So Technos how's your father's doing?" he asked

"He was killed." Technos answers

"Oh sorry about that… hmm since living here I don't get the news I should be having." He stated and folds his arms feeling depressed about his death.

At the base, Hiro, Musashi, Miguele are now taking a break from working through the patrol session.

Inside the infirmary room Miguele and Genbu is being tended to.

Emma is applying alcohol medicine to Miguele back while humming.

"Phew, I thought that was easy. But all the bruises we took tell great story." Miguele spoke while flinching to alcohol being put on his wounds.

"You were lucky that we were still up right during that fight." Miguele added speaking to Genbu.

Genbu's head were bandaged up from the earlier fight.

Genbu said "Yeah, I need to check if all my comrades are okay."While looking downward he placed his palm on his forehead due to the fact that he took a head injury.

In the lobby, Hiro and Musashi are deciding on whose should be with them for the next patrol.

"Miguele – kun isn't injured badly, so he should be able to take a few more jobs with us later." Musashi stated while watching the news.

"But Genbu on the other hand took a bad concussion from that blast Alon used." He continues.

"We don't want to risk a life other than our own that is our policy." He Points out looking at Hiro.

Hiro nods and said "yeah, we can't do that to his team so we have to keep him here until he's good from the head injury."

"Until all his team members join our side, well have to do with him." He finished then he got up walked around.

"Okay, Thressa, Katherine you're with us today." Hiro declares.

They jumped out of happiness saying "we'll do our best!"

"Hey Kirk, how about that fighter you took to the T.S.A.B. Base" he asked.

"The last time I checked, the guy is in stable condition but…" Kirk stopped looking grimly.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

He scratches his arm and said "The guy disappeared. It's possible that someone's snatched him upon opportunity."

"Then it's possible, that were not fighting the Leonard mafia alone." Hiro spoke folding his arms.

Hai Kamisori walked in along with her sister Shina.

"There's good chance that our rouges gallery is involved this time like a few others maybe." Hai spoke, sat down on the nearest chair he could find, while holding popcorn he begins to eat them.

"If those bastards are going to create a big battle on another timeline… then we're going to have to act quickly before the T.S.A.B. figure out where are we." Shina spoke while holding her Hiken the Fire Blade.

"Then we going to have to find the M.E.T. Section 12 in order to win this fight or else this mission will be a bust." Hiro declares.

"Alright The Kamisori siblings are joining us, team Force Steel you too with Goto, Yai and Eris. Everyone else will have to stay here to guard the base." He commands as he stand up and walked out.

"Okay, guys were going out tomorrow, so gear up before you rest." He said while walking into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at the T.S.A.B. Headquarters

"We found out what it's for" an old male researcher spoke turning around to show what it for is.

Chrono looks at the strange jewel.

"This is nothing like an Intelligent Device that we have here." He held it up and it emits electricity.

"These gems enable them to use their magic this is possibly their main device other than the ones Nanoha came across. They are possibly using an entirely uncommon magic system." He states.

"Yeah, Teana did say that there was a boy who using magic without a circle besides of Vivio." Chrono thought.

"They called them Force Orbs." He told the researcher.

"That is an intriguing name, for these jewels." The old man spoke.

"Whatever information we could use, this will bring us closer to ending all of this." Chrono thought to himself.

Now, Mid Childa is in the brink of another crisis. As of now the Time-Space Administration Bureau is now involved in this battle. Most of the people have evacuated since the enemy troop has made their invasion.

"Ten Ki: Hiryu Dan!" the man cloaked man while being in mid air called out blasting at a group of solders.

He knocks them all down and banished them all to prison.

"The Leonard's isn't going to let up on these people." he spoke as he took off his hood.

"But they are human, they must have been hired to do this." He continues.

Beep, Beep, Beep, his gauntlet goes off as he looks right into it. "Hello, this is Hagetaka Kanzuki E.B.S. Advanced Agent"

Let's back track there is a Solaris Law against human cloning, but this doesn't stop anyone outside the solar system to do whatever they want. There was a counter-superhuman project called Ikkuzan this project is used to make doppelgangers of Hoshimaru Kanzuki Hiro's Father. This was meant to quell Hoshi's fame because of his involvements in major events.

But this one is identified no. 83 the defect clone Ikkuzan the ones before him weren't with any real personality and most of them are armed with extremely dangerous High radiation energy cells, using nuclear type power source to compete against Hoshi himself making him the arguably strongest clone that was created. The ones who created the clone it the Cancel Cloning Products or C2 Products an underground cloning company that use their clones as soldiers of fortune.

Because that he was discovered in a cryogenic stasis he didn't age since 20 years prior to Hoshi's death.

There are other people that Hiro met before and Arika offered a place in her family.

But he said in that time "I'm sorry but I must decline until I've destroyed my creators. I cannot become part of your family Ms. Kanzuki"

Now enough of that you'll have to review it on his profile.

"Ah, Director Swain how's my objective, I managed to rescue fifty M.E.T. members recently, but I think these guys aren't changing plans any sooner." He said

"Unfortunately no, anyway you next objective is to join forces with the G-S.W.A.T. that is all I'll tell Hiro the rest afterwards." Swain said.

"Yes sir." He cuts off his gauntlet's Comm Link looked outward.

"Since, working in the Shackles Reformation Unit the S.R.U., I have to watch my step but…." He said.

"Even when it come to the Director of E.B.S., I cannot get in trouble." He continues bending his head over.

"(Sigh) I don't think that these guys are going to make anything better" He whined, puts his hand on his head and looked upward.

"I guess teaming up with little brother will help the most." Hagetaka said while scratching his head.

"I wonder what I should do right after meeting up with Hiro, maybe taking a nap." He yawns for a moment but discovered that he was found.

"Crap!" He instantly vanished into thin air.

There was a group of T.S.A.B. on search because of the recent incidents going on.

"Also the longer we take the difficult it gets, only if Europe weren't so selfish when it comes to international crooks. No scratch that Extra-Dimensional now." He said while running and quickly puts his hood back on.

He ended being stopped by a small group of female fighters.

"This is against what I planned, sorry I have no interest to fight against ladies." He said beginning to step back.

"You're not going anywhere, must been the one who was causing trouble around here." The pink haired woman said.

The blue wolf quotes "Were now putting you under arrest, so come quietly!" he noticed that he is hiding something inside his pouch.

"Well if I cannot go then I have to make time then." He thought to himself raising his hand calling out.

"Wait, he going to…" not being able to the wolf was going to warn his team mates.

He called out "Time orb!!!" and stops time to run out of their fighting range.

He walks around for a moment, ties he shoelaces stretches and crunches his knuckles out of boredom.

He sighs and said "This is kind of cheating, who chares!"

"All I know now that someone's either wearing the same uniform or someone's using shape shifting powers" he thought.

He moved to where the proposed imposter is at until his Time orb was completely drained from continuous use.

The time he used it is when he was saving a child yesterday afternoon, the orb didn't replenished the lost power it has so this is the point where he is on his own.

"Okay, this means I won't be able to bail." He caught the orb and puts it into his pocket.

He kept running toward the imposter's direction but it moved around him in a flash.

It was an android it is wearing the same uniform as he is wearing to bring on confusion from who's good and who's bad, in instinct he decides to go after it.

"Why you!" he attempts to pursue it but was being blocked by a D.T. Barrier.

"Huh, what the hell?" he stopped for a moment and begins to look behind himself.

"Oh, so this was supposed to be some kind of trap." He said and looked closely.

There, he meets up with a group of seven criminals.

"Strong arm, Long arm… Bird man, B. A. D. Beautiful and Dangerous, Man-Mole and Ice Pick so why a group of misfits like you doing here?" He nervously asked taking his attacking stance.

Beautiful and dangerous, are twin female criminals they fought against Tyson Turmon's team.

"Huff, some nerve that you called misfits." "Yeah!!" they spoke while pointing at him.

Bird Man, this crook was caught by the Helios City Police after Hiro Kanzuki defeated him.

"It's Pterodactyl-Man, Get It Right!" he corrected crunching his fist.

Man Mole, this man was causing a massive landslide in the Colorado state Tex Took care of him.

"I Reckon that we going to have a nice earthquake today heh, heh, heh." He spoke while taking off his hardhat and rubbing his scalp.

Ice Pick the Serial Killer, with a stained killing streak after Guy and Gau caught him.

"So which blades do you like, the machete or the hunting knife?" he asked showing off his Ice blades.

Long Arm and Strong Arm, are cyborgs created off from highly advanced technology from Darstellung, this version has been stripped of their humanity Hiro and Mat destroyed a variation of them before.

"Heh, heh, heh, our orders are to eliminate anyone that goes by the name of Kanzuki." Strong Arm said.

"This also means that we could destroy Natives, as inclusion." Long Arm said.

"Isn't this supposed to be some kind of reunion for Hiro?" he started to move back.

"Because, I don't really do those kinds of things" he jumped backwards.

As the group rushed toward him he braces himself for combat.

"We caught him, huh?" the Wolkenritter from earlier caught the man in the cloak but he disappeared mysteriously from their sight.

"I sensed the man was going to escape like the other ones before." Zafira spoke "it's not the same person, but a thing."

She thought of something and raised her sword.

Signum slashed the cloaked man and it reveals its true form.

"A Gadget Drone" Signum spoke and starts to hear noises from the upper area.

The android they just caught was a D-custom Combat Android the D stands for Doppelganger but the robot is only limited to using its own abilities not someone else's. These androids are used are regular spies but there many ranges of variations other than this one.

"So that's a gadget drone, than the guy that disappeared." Vita spoke.

"Then this means that the real one isn't far from here" Zafira said looking around sniffing "I can still smell him".

An explosion broke the peace of silence, as another battle began behind them.

"So it happens again." Signum said.

"When these jerks quit it?" Vita spoke swinging her

Meanwhile, Hagetaka is currently fighting against them, unlikely this is more of a 'Gang beating' than a fair fight.

Long Arm grabs him tosses him into mid air while Pterodactyl-Man swoops by and slams him on his back.

He grunts from the back breaking slam combination.

"Damn it, I guessed that these guys were practicing frequently." Hagetaka said whipeing off some blood he just coughed out.

"Huh, oof!" he was knocked back by Strong Arm using a Bum Rush attack (Shoulder Block) "Weakling, I was expecting you to fight back."

"If I can fight back you already be scrap by now!" He said and got back up but was caught by a weird string "Arrgh, this isn't the time for ahh!!!"

B.A.D. restrains him with razor wire incase if he resists, he cannot fight in this point because if he moves he gets killed.

Beautiful said smirking "Now stay still."

Dangerous continues "Or you wanted become grated cheese…."

They both finished "then, be our guest!"

The leader appeared along with a group of elite troops following him.

"Ah, great we caught ourselves a traitor, Well not ours but one of Cancel's toys" he says.

"Grr, Blast-zone I guess Darstellung is behind this." Hagetaka presumes.

"Incorrect, we are clearly independent from a Dominion who's given up their will to fight." Blast-zone says.

"But we intend to inspire our comrades, into retaking the earth sphere once again." He said while emitting nuclear energy in his palm raising it.

"And by doing that we shall take care of the Kanzuki name and I will become the new Overlord of Darstellung." He clinches his palm into a fist.

"Great, another 'rule the world' plan, do you think of anything new from all the others…" Hagetaka asks looking unimpressed.

"Besides of erasing a name?" he finished.

"Yes I do." Blast-zone walks up to him and extends his arm out.

"That, power cell will magnify my power, to unimaginable heights." He emits energy on his hand.

"Give it to me!" he commands in an attempt to pierce through his chest cavity.

Hagetaka sweats for a moment and thought "Okay god, I need a miracle today." He closed his eyes for a moment.

Then, the barrier was crushed in an instant.

An Elite solder exclaimed "What the hell, what could destroy a Dimensional Time Barrier!?"

"It's the Wolkenritter what the hell they're doing here." Another solder exclaimed.

"Were in their domain and they're in our way." Blast-zone said.

Vita scoffs and said scratching her nose "That was easier than the other one I destroyed."

"Let's not get to confident, they seemed different than the ones we fought at Easter." Signum warned

"I could see that." Vita reminds.

Blast-zone sizing up his enemies before assuming and looks at their capabilities by scanning them.

"All right, I know what to do." He said raising his hand and points at them.

"Take them out!" he commands the elite solders pointing at them.

He looks over to Strong Arm Long Arm and commands "Strong Arm, Long Arm take the prisoner so we could remove the power cell." He stood there while Strong Arm knocks out Hagetaka by punching him, picks up him and carried him off while Long arm follows.

"Sir, what about you?" one solder asked.

He answers "Joining in the show my dog." kneels for a moment and plunges into action.

"_Gegenstand kommt nah:_Approaching Target_!" _Graf Eisen spoke warning Vita.

"Heh, the big one eh then I'll…" he zooms right past her she was ignored

"Humph, I don't have time for kids." He said looking behind himself.

Charging right front Signum assuming that she's the strongest he shouts "there's a real challenge!"

He extends his fist and called out "Ready and Fire!" he fires a powerful charged blast.

Pterodactyl-Man flies toward Shamal saying "I'll take the good for nothing!" Ice Pick said (having a floatation device equipped that enables him to fly) following him "that's if you get to her first!"

But both were blocked by Zafira "That's as far as you go." He said and rushes at them.

He knocks Pterodactyl man off balance since he's flying with a charge attack.

But Ice Pick raised his arms and swings sending twenty chunks of ice projectiles toward Zafira's direction.

"See if you could dodge that!" He said.

Zafira dodges the attack, charges towards him and bit him attempting to throw him downward but Ice Pick manages to break out of his grip since arm was hardened to defend against his bite.

"Get him!" he shouts telling Pterodactyl-Man to assist him.

He flies towards him and drop kicks Zafira into a building "Take that, wolvie!"

"Zafira, Hold on reinforcements is on the way." Shamal said but suddenly ended up facing the twins.

Dangerous shouts "Nowhere to run missy!" While spinning her disc blades she is armed with.

"Why don't we have some fun while everyone's playing with the others?" Beautiful said holding Cyber claws.

Appearing annoyed Vita asked "Damn it, why do they always ignore me?" she finds a smaller group of solders waiting for orders.

"Huh, what going on over there…. There's more of them." She said and moves towards the small group she's found.

The group is on standby and is now making plans on their next move.

"These guys are outnumbered, exactly like the little favorite military sayings. No battle plan survives contact with the enemy." Ivan Kumov spoke; he is the leading officer in the group along whose is being guarded by three other soldiers besides of four high ranked criminals.

He is a strategist at heart, he conceived many plans on robbery, raids, and assassinations to many public threat's in his homeland that until he met his match. Interpol summoned Hiro to capture the group he is with but failed to capture him in result of a blazing refinery incident.

Deadeye asks him "So captain, how we're going to handle this?" holding his sniper rifle.

Deadeye was a headhunter in the past, but he came across young Hiro while he is traveling. The reason Hiro was protecting a Siberian White Tiger from being killed. The point it's a cub, although He could have been killed if it wasn't for Qingfu Tian a female villager slashed his hand off his wrist that was used to aim the gun. Years later, he became cybernetically enhanced in order to keep his youth. He's killed many people being a contract man but Hiro as a boy could not be erased from his mind, so he's decided to be involved when ever Hiro involved, obtaining his revenge.

"Our plan is not to defeat the Wolkenritter, but to draw out the G-S.W.A.T. into combat when this happens we will both kill the T.S.A.B. agents and the G-S.W.A.T. cops all at once." He schemed adjusting his glasses.

"Wait just how you know about the way this world works." Jeto the rocketeer requested.

Jeto fought against Hiro in the Highlands at Scotland to steal technology from a hidden military base.

He started to roam around and indicates "Simple, since was able to send one of my androids into their base and told it to scan the information off the natives." The man reveals a holographic screen showing all T.S.A.B agents.

He paused and made it scroll down for them to evaluate "Since then, I gained all information in needed on our new enemies, following that I also gained knowledge about the one that interrupted that battle in between Kanzuki and Fatality, Nanoha Takamachi." he holds the screen on to her and it shows the spells see has performed.

One of the solders asks "So is she our number one enemy?"

He answers "Due to her level of skill yes, the fighting style mainly focuses on long ranged attacks, fairly limited defensive skills."

One of the soldiers was at awe.

"But, there is a big gap in the tooth…. There's no technique without that there will be a slight chance of survival because of their main focus." He informed flaunting his intelligence like if he was in an expensive opera show.

"So I took advantage of this knowledge about this simple disadvantage and studied." He said he point at the sky as if he got an idea.

He turns and finished "I know every skill she's learned along with the others so I will be able to see it coming." He extends his arm out and crunches it like if he is crushing their world.

Geo-illusionist claps and said "That is a perfect scheme. Without your Technopathy we will never win."

In the past Geo-illusionist was in fact a typical eco-terrorist a no meat eater and a robust speaker, leading a small group. But as many accidents happen she was subject to some weird experiment that suddenly blasted world upside-down Hiro fought against her but there are times that she gets away taking advantage of his weakness sex appeal.

Geo-illusionist puts her hands on her hands on hips and smirks, while Ivan laughs loudly.

"Why, that sounds like you're being sarcastic." He glared he summons one of his androids by tossing a ball camber that holds them.

"I declare that you are challenging me." He swings his arm behind himself as he takes stance.

"We don't have time for stupidity, Look." Deadeye points at Vita as she is the only one who hasn't been covered by any of the vanguard.

"She's noticed us; it seemed that they didn't take the kid seriously." Dead eye points his Sniper rifle and fires it.

She evades it and prepares to swing her hammer "Damn!" she said.

"Humph, don't give her time to attack my robotic warriors!" he directed the androids toward their direction and they all lunged toward her and gripped onto each other "Counter Move: Chain Link Assault"

They swung toward her direction but she evaded the attack in addition she clubs one of them, as one explode all the others explodes in chain reaction, to avoid allowing their master from getting blasted the nearest let loose of the one on the building.

"Is that the best you got?" she shouts.

"This is ridiculous, she didn't even flinch!" Ivan clasps onto his head like if he's losing his mind.

"Like if your anticipation skills will be useful, in this point." Rob Bilsten remarks his.

Ivan asks "H-how?" in surprise him Rob answers "This is like a game my friend; let a gamer do the work while you take a backseat."

Rob Bilsten is a star wars geek gone bad not your typical control freak. He is into videogames and excels in combat strategy and skill with weaponry the reason is the fact that his father often mistreats him in the past because of what he loves. Considering it as an obsession his father took everything from him so he ran away and stolen allot of money from random stores posing to be a super villain and scaring children. But something like that wouldn't last long not before Hiro came back Technos stopped him due to being an old friend but this relationship became a vicious rivalry in between whit's and skill. The explanation why he has stolen weapons is far beyond some people's understanding.

"Here I go" He launches toward the girl and brandishes his prototype the Neo E.S. hand-cannon.

"heh, heh, I got this gun from the shop not too long ago." He loads it with a special round.

"He's must be stupid." Vita thought while prompting to attack she called "Eisen!"

It says "Expolsion" and it loads up.

"Giga shot!!" he called out and fired his hand cannon.

It calls out _Schwalbe Fliegen_ she creates four balls and smacks them toward his direction.

Her iron balls were diverted away from them and the blast knocked her hat off.

"Crap, I missed" he said scratching his head.

Ivan said "you're useless; you could have aimed properly if you weren't showing off!!!"

"Hey guys she's seemed pissed about something." Deadeye spoke he raises his rifle and aimed at her.

"These armor piercing bullets will do the trick." He fires the gun five times.

She flown right past the bullets and raised her hammer gritting her teeth.

"_Gigantform:_ Giant Form_" _it spoke and transforms into a massive hammer.

"Gangway!" Ivan shouts and jumped off the building along with his team.

She slams the hammer right on top of the building smashing it.

"Where are they!?" She shouts.

"Woah, that little girl been taking her vitamins isn't she?" Rob remarks.

"That power… It's ridiculous that Gigantform of hers is utterly ridiculous." Ivan remarks.

They landed on the ground and started to move on, as a small squadron.

The team moved toward a building to hide from her.

Deadeye commands "Weapons switch to rocket launcher."

He swaps his rifle for special energy missile launcher.

"Now, she will not be able to dodge this!" he shouts and aims it at her while staying in cover.

"Huh, there they are!" she yelled, he cries out "Barrage bomber, Fire!!!!"

The missiles flies towards her and headed for a direct hit.

She noticed that Deadeye is firing missiles at her so she spoke "Eisen!"

"_Panzer Hindernis_: Tank Barrier" it called out but barely defended the blast.

"Did I get the brat?" he asked himself dropping his stance.

He looked using his cybernetic eye scope he smirks and said "For something so small, she can play the big game."

Vita is showing fatigue due to her continuous use of her powers.

He gives a devilish glare "heh, heh, heh a kid as a trophy…. That would be great." He said switching his missile launcher for a rifle.

"Hey Deadeye, you know the deal!!" Ivan said and is going to move away grabbing him.

Deadeye shrugs off Ivan's grip "It doesn't mean that we can't have either one of them killed." He said aiming it at her.

Vita couldn't barely see the attackers face mask due to exhaustion mainly from the strain that dodging the blasts, nearly getting hit and a few sonic booms trailing the shots.

Suddenly he was blasted by a blue form magic along with other forms of energy by others colors.

"Huh, it's them again and that Redneck Idiot."

The Mystic Enforcement Troopers Section 12 Team #3 and the G-S.W.A.T. didn't just found each other but they are in the fray.

"As Team #3 commander I Alvin Tassilo I am putting you under arrest!" he declares.

"Lucky that we found you I guess we have the same idea." Hiro said

"I can agree, but for now we have Ghosts criminals to take care of." Alvin states.

Both teams break up into four different groups to find the remaining terrorists.

Miguel clinches on a wall and ran up wards to check on the girl in the gothic dress.

"Huh it's Nani, pffft (raspberry sound) you suck you didn't take them out fast!" he insulted.

"Shut up, if you didn't interfere I could have used my Comet Flier!" she remarks.

"A final Attack, Yeah right short fry!" he yawns ands points at her.

"Allow me to show you a real finishing move!" he looks around and said to himself "If I find a decent target."

"What's wrong couldn't find anyone?" She insults crossing her arms.

"Shut up, Rabbit combo!" he insults moving closer.

"Jackass!" she insults moving closer.

"Short stop!" he insults moving closer.

"Moron!" she insults moving closer.

"Mig-" he insults but turns away from her attention to find someone.

"Hey wait here's one right here, he's close."

Miguele starts to look around for a moment and saw that Jeto was still flying around.

"Wait this guy is not weakened; I cannot finish him off if he's not weakened."

"So what we can do then" the girl in red said.

"Okay, here's the bet one you gets the last hit wins, critical attacks are noted!!" Miguele declares taking on a martial arts stance.

"Okay, I'll take that bet!" she swings Graf Eisen in a ready position.

"It's the runt, and another runt." Jeto looks at both of them he growls and yell "I can take both brats down!"

He arms himself with twin blades and charges towards them and roars in fury.

Hiro looks around and joked "Watch out for Blast-zone"

"Speaking of him he's already fighting against a woman." Reggie states.

"Huh, so they rebuilt him… again." Hiro sighs

He begins get closer to Blast-zone but group of Darstellung solders and T.S.A.B. agents fighting in front of Hiro.

Reggie asks "Care that we help these guys?"

"I wouldn't mind besides these guys are nice if their attitude if reflected from Ms. Nanoha that is." He said while sticking his hand in the pouch he has hidden under is jacket.

He whips out a cyan gem saying "Humph, there's one orb I could use Time Orb: Time Leap!!"

He flies trough the squadron and reached the building that both Blast-zone and Signum is fighting.

One of the T.S.A.B. agents spoke "Did that kid just went right past them?"

The solder that was fighting the agents were instantly knocked out.

"What magic he used… to do that?" the agent asked.

He takes his moment to gloat and asked "What magic you asked. This not magic I tell you this is a fighting skill a skill only masters use."

The group became silent as Hiro does a short kata showing off his martial arts skills.

He finishes with a horse stance, punches to the air and called out "Shun… Goku… Satsu…. The Instant Hell Murder, the legendary Raging Demon Assault… The strongest secret skill known in my time" Hiro introduces the technique.

"Hiro, get real!!!" Reggie shouts at him.

"Alright, alright let's get Blast-zone before he blasts the lady." Hiro ran up the building's wall to the battle in between Blast-Zone and Signum

Conditions of the battle as expected as tough opponent for Hiro Kanzuki, usually have the upper hand in the fight Signum is struggling against him.

Here's a tale of the tape for Blast-Zone the kind of energy he uses Is Nuclear which it's considered the most dangerous form of power used in his Timeline, Also he is a severely experienced solder and commander.

The only person who was able to fend him off was Hoshimaru Kanzuki.

That's until years later when Hiro lost the first consecutive fight, but eventually he was aided by his brothers Musashi and Miguele together they beaten him the first time in Helios city.

The second fight Hiro beats him with an upsetting blow called the buster punch his signature move of many others.

The third fight was considered as his last when he attempts to destroy Sacramento, Washington in a self-destructing ability against Hiro, he has no other choice then not to hold back in this fight.

He jumped high enough to bring down the power of the meteors themselves made sure that he wouldn't move and strikes like the giant meteor itself thus the birth of a new finishing move The B.M.P.: Buster Meteor Punch this killing blow didn't kill him but punch gave off so much explosive power that this move is identified as the blasting impact skill due to how much power is used.

So thus the last of blast zone for the rest of Hiro's burden, this didn't stop anyone from making replicas this is the fourth version or V4 which it is allowed the ability to fly, create barriers, and enhanced durability out of its current abilities projecting waves of energy, superhuman levels of abilities, and cybernetics all in the nut shell.

Since the last three models were made he is considered the most up to date model and the most dangerous out of the others.

But don't worry you will be hearing more about him soon.

He makes a grizzly smile while she fiercely snarls.

He raised his wrist, looked at his gauntlet and said.

"Impressive, you were able to stand my attacks for about forty-five to sixty minutes. You even blocked some of them."

He raised his hand and closes it only leaving one finger out and started to swing it sideways.

"Enough of this…" he starts to emit nuclear energy from his palm "Little game" he spoke taking a boxing stance.

Signum was silent and retook her stance but a new ally appears to aid her in mid air that is.

"His use the metal on his body as guards against Laevatein, and the magical energy is unlike Nanoha's he's a lot more dangerous comparing our other opponents." She reflects as she readies her Device

"He even able to take the _Fire Dragon Flash_ with little to no damages even combined with Agito." She continues to think harder.

"So what can I do to beat him." She asked herself

"Hey!" she suddenly hears the voice she heard before and turns around to find out who it is.

"Yo, uhh whatever your name is." The blue haired boy said in the middle of a high jump "Get Down!"

Extending his right arm out with his left holding it, he starts to draw power and created a ball of energy in front of him.

"Huh!" shocked to see him again Blast-Zone instantly braces himself as the boy calls out _"__Charged…. shot!"_

The attack was a direct hit knocking him on his back; Blast-zone got back up and fires a barrage of twenty shots before dashing off the building.

The boy calls out "_Reflect Barrier"_ and deflected the assault.

Hiro was going to go after him but he looks over to the haired woman direction and thought "Wait that was Blast-Zone was it. So then anyone that fought against him isn't going scot free, better check her."

"Hey, we met yesterday didn't we?" He said approaching her.

The woman was silent for a moment the nodded.

"I haven't properly introduced myself to you but that should be done later." He forms energy on his hands.

She took on a fighting stance showing suspicion holding her sword towards Hiro like if he's going to attack her.

"H-hey, this is a healing ability…. I'm actually taking my very life force using this skill."

She looks at his sincere face that is only showing compassion in the mists of fire.

"Al right, but make it quick." She said sheathing her sword.

"Sure, just tell me where to place it." He suggested holding his palms at her.

"Here" She said pointing at her back where she took most of the damage.

"Okay, here goes!" Hiro transfers his Ki power to her injured part of her body.

"Done, how do you feel?" He asked checking on her condition.

"I feel fine" she said stretching for a moment.

"Good, just a warning… I might be able to heal others so if anyone else needs help let me know." He suggested before he resumes pursuing Blast-zone.

He hops off the building, but Blast-Zone was waiting.

"Hey Blast-Zone, I thought they stopped mass producing you!" He joked taking a fighting stance.

"Humph, Nice joke Eagle Brat!" Blast-Zone remarks he takes a Dimensional Barrier off of his utility belt and tosses it on the ground.

The barrier encases them inside, so no one would be able to get in and interfere.

"Fatality, how long you plan on hiding?" Hiro asked looking at his direction.

Fatality is hiding himself using a cloaking device saying "Just finding out if that you have a partner, but we could settle for a handicap match as well."

"Cyphen: Sword Form!" Hiro called out and dashed towards his opponents.

"Cyphen: Sword Form!" it repeated after him while he is drawing it from his holster on his right side and it transforms into a sword variation of its base form.

He swipes the blade calling out "Shuuhazan!" discharging a sonic boom blast hitting the barrier that Blast-Zone has created to defend himself.

"Heh, you're an idiot if I ever come unprepared… fire!" He discharges a barrage of nuclear blasts at Hiro.

Fatality called out "Black Tornado!" swinging his arms rapidly making a giant tornado sending it towards Hiro.

He dodges both attacks, called out "Cyphen: Gun Form!" it repeats what he called, transforms into an appearance of a handgun and Fires energy charged bullets at both of them.

"Have you for gotten, Black Tornado is a continuous attack!" Fatality called out redirecting the tornado.

"You think I forgot….Cyphen: Technique Mode!" he called out aiming it at the moving Tornado.

"Technique Modulation Systems: Engaged!" it spoke while Hiro called out "Vacuum Shot!"

He fires a serge generated bullet and blasted the tornado canceling it out.

"A vacuum blast, damn it this brat hasn't lost a nerve in his head after the last fight." Fatality thought preparing to use an orb he's hidden inside his jacket.

"Alright, time to get serious…" he draws out the Tornado Orb "this time, I will get the job done!" he declares and the orb goes into his forehead fusing into him.

"This time I'm ready!" He takes on a fighting stance and charges towards him.

Meanwhile, Nanoha is getting from another battle Coastal Airport 8 area along with her fellow teammates Fate and Hayate.

"Whew, I thought that they will never stop." Nanoha said whipping her brow.

"Ever since the state of emergency, now we have to take part of this incident." Hayate said looking disappointed.

"This is a lot worse comparing to the JS Incident." She continues looking around the damaged area.

She receives a call back in their home town Cranagan.

"Master Hayate we are still fighting against the terrorists inside the city… but help just arrived." Signum said.

"What do you mean?" one of the T.S.A.B. agents asked

Fate drops in and said "That means we have to go back."

She looks over to Nanoha and Hayate looking worried about the city and also concerned about all of their friends.

Back inside the city Alvin and his remaining comrades are fighting against.

He was looking around for a moment "Alright, everything cleared here." He said and puts his handgun away.

"Is everyone alright" Gisela asked most of them nodded "when it comes to Darstellung being involved, our rule book must be shredded."

She puts her hand under her chin and started thinking.

"Huff, huff, huff, huff Man these guys are tougher than the last time we fought." Roadster stated.

"Because, this isn't any street fight, this is a fully fledged war." Blade spoke.

"That's just only the half of it." Broody points at Geo-illusionist who is going to use the giant debris from a fallen building to crush them.

"Here, ya go one giant bolder just for…." She said using the debris to create a giant bolder "You!" she tosses it right into their direction.

The prompted to defend themselves until a girl with blue hair plunges toward the molded debris and blasts it with a single punch.

"Huh, hey who are you?" she questioned "My problem is with the G-S.W.A.T.!" and swings her arm stating the fact she is already fighting someone.

"Sorry, but you weren't looking at the people they are helping…. So if you're attacking them…. Then I will do something about it." She spoke clinching her fist.

"Great timing, for a hot blooded heroine we needed one of those." Broody joked unguarded himself.

"Let's not waste any more time." Sung-yi charges in front of Geo-illusionist and attempts to strike her.

But as her name states, he went through her because it is an illusion, the one armed man grunts starts to look for her.

"Where the hell is she…. There!" he fires a Ki blast directly where she hiding inside a building's wall.

The girl shouts at him saying "What are you doing, are you trying to kill someone?!"

"This is war, there's no one else who wouldn't be killed." He spoke as he points out where she is.

"She's inside, I'm going after her." The one armed man scowls finished saying "you go focus on aiding people."

He dashed off in to the wall and plows through it in order to pursue her.

"Let him go its better that we try not to go against his pride." Blade spoke to her.

"Wait, you fit the description, you are Subaru?" Roadster said pointing at her.

She nods as roadster says "Great, is there other coming?" she also nods "That even better then we'll have to stand by here until they get here."

Now they are taking a break inside an unoccupied building so they could strategize thoroughly.

"Since no one's coming were going to have to think this through before rushing ahead, you mind" Blade asked.

"No, I just got here." she answers and looks around if her teammates were following her.

A red haired girl along with an adolescent boy and girl caught up.

"Hey they are uniformed so this means that they are part of your team, great at least we got all the help we could get." Blade spoke out clinching his fist.

Roadster looks at them closely and said "they sure have some kind of skill in mind… I can feel it."

"Teana, is this the person you're talking about" the red haired boy asked.

"No Erio, but this guy helped out at Easter back then… I didn't get your name before." Teana asked.

"Roadster, that's Blade the kung fu guy, and this is Goggle's" he introduced.

"My name is Broody, Kirk John Broody" he corrected annoyed.

"Well you should already know who I am and Subaru this is Erio and Caro." She introduced pointing at the boy and the girl.

But a green explosion along with blue blasts happened right ahead of them where Hiro is fighting.

"Geez, Hiro isn't going to have a good time fighting now… Shit its Blast-Zone." Broody said looking shocked.

"Only if Hiro already used his Buster Punch attack it would have been endgame already." He continues folding his arms.

"You're forgetting that he is also fighting, Fatality… The high-angle Jump punch attack is useless against two enemies unless he gets them both in a double strike."

"We should help him out." Erio pointed out clinching his hand that isn't carrying his spear.

"We should" Caro agreed nods to what he just said.

"Okay break's over, look who's coming to strike at us!" Goto came in retreating to their side.

"Goto, you're looked out of shape!" Blade states looking concerned about his condition.

"Don't worry about me; they are the ones you should worry about." Goto declares pointing at what's behind him.

A Brigade of Darstellung built Androids rushes towards them their reaction they started to run away.

Broody questioned "Damn it, why do you have to lead them right here!?" while they're running.

"Maybe, I thought that you could handle these guys." Goto answers.

Blade, Subaru, Teana, Erio and Caro stayed behind to fight back.

"I guessed that they have other plans… Good, I was getting bored." Blade said preparing to fight he takes his Tiger Claw Stance.

"You're going to fight with your bare hands?" Teana asked looking confused.

"I guess you don't have any clue of what I'm capable of…" he rushed towards the androids "Here's a good look" he effortlessly slashed though the androids armor.

"I'm actually using a very small amount of Chi power to use this skill, Tiger Claw Charge" he holds his palm out to the androids and slashes it in half.

"It's actually an assassin's skill, but I could use it to take out these losers quickly." He explained.

Subaru knocks three androids into the following groups.

Erio along with Caro took out five.

Teana took out six.

"They a like the gadget drones we fought earlier." Teana states while shooting at the androids.

"Gadget drones boy you could come up strange names they're Combat Androids." He said while slashing through twenty.

"They're nothing but grunt types, they shouldn't cause much trouble but I know these belong to Ivan Kumov." He said jumping over the lunging solders.

Ivan is hiding behind a wall using a mirror to see the battle's progress.

"Good, a little more than I could make them self-destruct and take out the serious competition." He smirks and mentally commands them to hold them down.

The androids eyes started to glare for a second and said "Final Operation: Suicide Hold."

"Hell No, no wonder Goto ran away…." He puts his hands into his carrier pouch and draws out a gem "Power Orb: Electricity – Thunder Wave!!!" he slams his palm on the ground as the gem's power flows into the direction he aimed and discharges it into a ground spark blast.

That move took out most of the androids; other three Obi (Ninja) type androids who were among the ranks assaulted him and took his orb.

"That is all that I need to fight back in close combat" Ivan said arrogantly revealing himself.

"Damn, it so you used the self-destruction program to scare Goto away and what's worst my partners went vamoose because of their other objective."

"And what is that?" Ivan asked

"Surprise… of course" Goto answers sneaking up on him.

Goto, Roadster and Broody called out "Shadow Jump!" using the power of the Shadow Orb.

They beaten him swiftly and without giving him time to use the Electricity Orb

"Great, we caught ourselves a techno-criminal today." Roadster said dusting off his hands.

Erio looks at the explosions and said "This doesn't look good."

"Boy the fight intensifies after every second... A bit scary" Goto remarks

They look upwards to whiteness a great battle ahead of them.

Back to Hiro and his fight against both Blast-Zone and Fatality.

"Hff, Hff, Shit… with Blast-Zone around and upgraded to V3 it's a lot tougher to focus on just Fatality by himself."

Blast-Zone starts to smirk and said "Heh, you did expect me to fight you alone, Too Bad"

"I suspected as much but, I don't really care… sorry for being a bit selfish." Hiro said looking around and started to think harder.

"Fatality will try to get me on the side; since he is a close range fighter without that orb I can still nail him with a surprise attack."

Fatality sent another tornado to Hiro, but he is biding the attack, winds up his fist and strikes it revealing that he is inside the tornado hitting him directly, a counter hit.

"How in hell, he knows?" Fatality asks himself while being knocked to his back.

"Ha, you snake in the grass!" Hiro points at him as he was confounded by his strategy.

"You weren't shooting out tornadoes, you are making an after image illusion skill in order to confuse me with you sending you blasts instead of making a direct attack, well this time, I know!" Hiro hypothesizes

He charges towards the now groggy fatality that's getting back up from the last attack; he is severely injured by the counter attack.

He winds up his fist again and howls out "_Buster... Punch!!!" _charged with ki he slams fatality on the face with his fist causing critical damage knocking him into the barrier wall smashing him right through the wall.

Because of the barrier is destroyed, Hiro will be able to move freely during the fight.

"Damn, that plan goes straight out the window when he finds out." Blast-Zone spoke while watching his partner fall off in defeat.

Hiro charges towards Him and attempts to strike him with his next move.

"You're next, Jackal!!!" He spoke and Blast-Zone spoke "Bring it on, Eagle Boy!!!

"Buster…" Hiro called out swinging his right arm behind himself; Blast-Zone attempts to block the attack.

Hiro took a deep breath and yells "Cannon!!!" fires a powerful energy blast and made a direct hit in point blank range sending him flying upwards off the building.

"Alright, because of the explosion the trajectory of Blast-zone would be up." He does a Super jump so high enough he covers one of the moons in the sky.

"_Lighting Ghost Breaker!!!" _he calls and swiftly dives towards making an electric type flying kick to Blast-Zone.

He said "Not even close" evades the attack using his Jet systems to accelerate away from Hiro's striking range.

"Damn it" Hiro spoke and sprang off a buildings wall to avoid smashing through the wall absorbing the shock of being slammed on the wall and shouts "_Buster Array" _firing a barrage of energy blasts at Blast-Zone.

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate just arrived now to participate in the battle.

Nanoha said "It seemed to be a fierce battle they are having." She looks around and saw both G-S.W.A.T. and M.E.T. team members assisting the people of the city.

Meanwhile, while the two androids are still carrying Hagetaka away from the city so they could remove the power cell from him a mysterious fighter appears.

"That's as far as you go." He spoke.

"Who are you?" the cyborgs questioned.

"I am Soen of the S4… Japan's own Special Forces" He answers while the U.E.F. Forces solders behind him armed for combat and rescue.

"Damn, United Earth Federation is in." Long arm spoke.

"Let's leave him; His gauntlet will be used as a tracking unit." Strong arm spoke.

They drop Hagetaka and teleport out of the area, leaving him with the U.E.F. Forces.

"Well, since losing their humanity at least they still maintain their intel." Soen stated as he moves his hand towards the city.

"Here we are, time to end this assault." He Spoke

The allied soldiers rushed into the crisis zone to end the Lighting war.


	6. Destined Encounter

Chapter 5: Destined Encounter the Combined Battle of the Adason's Force & D-Mercenaries vs. T.S.A.B. & U.E.F.

Years ago, Darstellung has given up all means of conquest to live peacefully inside Pluto.

Since the fall of the Strumer guild, everything was like as it was supposed to be.

But as for some other soldiers who are still willing to fight.

And will never rest until they got what they wanted.

So these solders look to their former commanders to be lead.

Yesterday, before the assault inside Cranagan Blast-zone is now leading the Darstellung Mercenaries, in this point he is in the process of a scheme.

"Ah, this is what I needed a beautiful reception of helmets and battle suits"

Blast-zone spoke looking at the solders waiting for orders.

"I need to find out a way to control of the United Earth Alliance once and for all!"

He said approaching to his command chair.

"As Supreme Commander, I should find a way to get rid of the Kanzuki Family and their Allies."

He said as he sat on the chair he puts his left hand on his right to think.

"So forth, we could usher a new ruler of the Solaris Nations."

He said but was interrupted by a communication call.

"Hmm, Fatality since the last of his group he's still free?"

"What is it…?" he asked

Now, His force is fighting against the G-S.W.A.T. once again.

During the battle, the Asadon's force is in the stage of inspection.

"Huff, who needs a crystal ball when you could use technology as an advantage…. We should than the humans for this wonderful gift" Olociel spoke leaning over toward the Holographic screen.

"Yes, but the humans are the reason why we are hunted like animals." A hooded female sorcerer looks over to the screen.

"Clearly because of misunderstandings, because of that were never to be recognized as people."

Adason emerges from the shadows. He appears to look like a young man with pony tailed black hair; the red eyes are a dead giveaway to his inhuman nature.

"And the G-S.W.A.T. is present as well; they don't seem to be worth any attention right?" the hooded man questioned.

He belittled them as if they are nothing but brainless thugs "Nothing but, wasted life." He spoke.

He spoke while looking around at his mafia leaders.

"Once we destroy the Mystic Enforcement Troop, Europe will be for the taking."

He said sticking his left hand and clinches it.

An android that Ivan sent came into the hall speaking "Mister Leonard, I have some Valuable information on the Natives of this world."

"Please share, we need to know the one who interrupted the battle in between Hiro and Fatality."

"Yes Sir, Jacking into Mainframe." It spoke as it flashed a laser into the Holo-screen.

"Here she is." Out of all the other T.S.A.B. agents he shows the man one of their main threats.

"Hmm, she looks tasty I will enjoy eating her alive." The Hebi spoke.

"Do you boy's mind if I could eat her?" she asked.

"Not my type." A Wraith Vampire man spoke.

"Still a Kid" An old man with a scythe spoke

"To Naive to me" An Armored Knight spoke

"Ditto with the rev" A Man armed with claws and wearing a cloak spoke

One of the other commanders was thinking about it and said.

A Thunder Sage spoke "Not worth the shock."

A Man with a spear who is not wearing a shirt declared "Not even worth the worry."

A Water Sage mocks "if this is our enemy, then were dead."

A red armored man spoke "She will be my dinner before she expects my coming, are you sure that we should take her seriously with those eyes she have."

The Male Sorcerer said "Even I Ulugh Abisala, just from my point of view, she's a magician. She's a very possible threat to us."

"Hmm, does she have any powerful spells, besides of that techno-crap she holding?" he asked.

"Here are her strongest spells… _Divine Buster, __Excelion Buster and Starlight Breaker_" the android spoke and shows video recording spells collected from the base.

"Stop and repeat on the Starlight Breaker" Adason spoke looking at it closely.

"I will be taking that skill of hers, besides I already have a woman." He said.

"Right my love?" he questioned Olociel.

"Yes, But…" she paused for a moment

"What?" he asked.

"There so much competition in their ranks" she spoke looking at them all. She states pointing out Fate, Hayate, Signum, Subaru and Teana respectively.

"Because I'm the physical embodiment of the Time Orb, aging shouldn't concern me but there…" she paused "There should be no beautiful woman that will ever compete against my beauty." She declares looking at Adason.

"Then why don't you kill them all, will that make you feel good?" he asked she smiles and nods answering his question.

"That's why I've chosen you, you always look out for number one, you even kill those would steal that spotlight you deserved." He continues.

"Alright all of you must memorize these skills, you'll need to before we stage our operation" he said.

"Because I wanted to go see this Nanoha for myself… I want her spell." He spoke

Now, inside Cranagan the G-S.W.A.T. is doing battle against the mercenaries in this time.

The conditions well are becoming horrible for the allies.

Hiro is clinging on the wall to keep distance from his oppressor.

"Damn, for some reason my blasts aren't really knocking him down." Hiro spoke whipping his brow with his scarf before putting it on.

Blast-Zone is hovering above him with a confident smile on his face.

He looks closely and remembers his armor would be singed if he shoots out an energy blast.

"It's because of his armor it must be some new alloy that will allow him to defend my blasts. It must be blast proof, I guess that's why his clothes appeared to be burned blast attacks can't hurt him…. So close range attacks will work."

He thought and tosses up an orb from his pouch and called out "Shadow Orb: Conversion!" the gem starts to orbit around Him and Went into his gauntlet.

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate got to Hiro's direction and saw him use a jewel saying "Wait that's Hiro!"

Fate questioned "If that's him, than what's happening to him?" As they watch Hiro being engulfed by a dark mystical force around him.

The power around Hiro transformed his jacket into a black trench coat and while his white clothing turned into black his scarf is completely covering his face.

"It's time to rock and roll!" He declares he takes up a fighting stance and charges at him.

"Huff, changing fighting styles? Man you nerds never quit." He begins to shoot at Hiro.

"What… where'd he go?" Blast-Zone questions Hiro disappears from his sight

Hiro calls out "Shadow Buster!" And Fires a barrage of bullets filled with dark energy.

Blast-Zone defends the attack by slapping them away from himself.

Hiro calls "Get ready, Buster Punch!" briefly hovers upward and dive towards him with a punch.

"There's no way you could beat me with a cheap move like that!"

Blast-Zone said and moves right to him and attempts to punch Hiro but he ended up whiffing the attack.

"A Ninja Trick, where are you, you little." He starts to look around.

Hiro came right out of the ground and slams him with an uppercut infused aura power.

"Argh, Boy!" he swings his fist downward and missed him slamming his fist into the floor following Hiro.

Hayate thought "Deep Diver?" while flying towards them to assist Hiro.

Blast Zone noticed them and tossed out a Ball that sprung out Hornet type androids counting three hundred in the ball.

"Keep them busy, I don't really have time to be ganged up!" He commands them.

The Hornet Androids charges towards them swarmed around them so they wouldn't interfere and extends their drill arms to attack.

Fate confused thought "Gadget Drone?" she swings Bardiche Assault she calls out "_Arc Saber"_ and slashes six androids.

"What they are, Gadget drones?" Hayate asked while dodging some of them.

"I don't know myself." Nanoha said she shoots at the androids in defense.

Blast-Zone watched them for a moment to be sure that they are kept busy.

"Good, I can only worry about one enemy… over a party" he changed view to thermal scan so he could keep track of Hiro.

"There you are, Think you could fool me?" he charges enough energy to pierce through the building.

"Fire!" he blasts the ground, Hiro jumped right out of the shadowed ground.

"Smart move but you should go look at all the other shadows." Hiro told.

"What do you mean about that?" he looked around and saw other Hiro's emerging from the shadows.

"How about that comment you just said… I can only worry about one enemy over a party?" Hiro repeated pointing at him.

"You asshole, you should know that illusions can't attack physically." He attempts to run through one of them.

But the shadow he is using now is physically solid; three of them struck him with a flying kick and knocks him down.

"There's a technique called Gensen Buyo: The Illusion Dance, It's normally a hypersonic dash to make it look like and illusion. But this skill Bikou Senshi: or Shadow Fighter a common skill for ninja's." He strikes a hand sign Rin or Strength Blast-zone appears to be unhappy.

"I've guessed that you've forgotten, since I destroyed you." He points out as his clones takes up a fighting stance.

"Although this may be used in an anime but by real ninjas there's… lot's more to It." he said and all of his clones rushed towards him.

All of them attacked him from all sides, Hiro maintains his stance.

Thressa, Yai and Katherine are searching for any injured T.S.A.B. operatives and civilians.

"Anyone here need any help?" Yai asks inside the alleys of the city.

"All right, there you go." Thressa spoke to the solder he thanked her for helping.

"Hey…" Katherine spoke looking around but found a stray dog and it starts chasing her "Eep… That's a dog, I can't stand dogs!"

"Oof, Huh?" she tripped over another dog but unlike this one it's injured.

The stray dog threatens her, the other dog growled at it and the stray dog ran away.

It turned around it is revealed to be a Blue wolf and it seemed to be injured and said "you're one of them, correct?" "Aiee!" she screamed in reaction

The wolf seemed confused to the reaction she is giving him and approaches her.

She scurried away from him out of fear and noticed that she is around a pile of junk, which she could find her an effective weapon.

"Please, don't come any closer… I know self-defense!" Katherine said preparing to defend herself; she picked up an iron pipe that she gripped from the junk.

She attacks him swinging franticly, forcing him to evade while trying to talk to her.

He saw her ears and thought "She a cat, she's in distress… got to calm her down."

He took a second after he transformed "Please don't misunderstand, wait you're with the G-S.W.A.T.?" he asked.

Looking taller and muscular than her this just made things more difficult for the cat-girl the understand compassion also he intimidating as is in his wolf form, as Katherine bolted away from him she resumes swinging at him, as he is still dodging her swings.

"Someone of your world attacked us, please we are not enemies"

She sensed a dark force descending to the plane.

She paused for a moment and looked upward spoke "he's here!"

She clicked her gauntlet and spoke "Musashi, Adason is here go find Hiro and Miguele before he gets to either one of them"

"Sessha will handle this matter over and out!" Musashi spoke.

She looked serious and thought "Hiro what's taking you, wait Blast-Zone is upgraded as he is resurrected so Hiro won't get an easy win."

She get's chills down her spine as she remembers that the wolf-man was still trying to get her attention.

He was silent, she wailed out for help.

Musashi took care of the terrorists inside the park area.

"Alright let's go!" he ran to Hiro's battleground

Miguele is still fighting against Jeto along with Vita.

"Man those kids are confusing me, moving left to right and they look like each other…."

Jeto spoke for a moment.

"They're almost twins… argh!"

He yelled based on the thought of twin children copying each other.

"See were confusing him, we do look alike the real difference is our sizes"

Miguele stated while hovering next to Vita.

"For once he's right." She thought

"I heard that" he spoke.

"wha-!" he surprised her.

"Maybe you weren't listening to my big bro; I'm a psychic a person who could read minds." He explained.

"I didn't hear him, but your big mouth." Vita spoke

"What?" he questioned.

"Your big mouth!" she shouts.

They started to argue again forgetting about Jeto.

"Two Brats are distracted; this is perfect I can make my escape"

He attempts to fly away from them but he was knocked down by Alvin.

"Hey, Jeto you thought you could get away, not this time."

Jeto was drained from fending off the counterparts twins, has groaned and passes out from the attack.

"Banisher Wave, You'll be questioned while you're at it." He spoke as he sends him back into his timeline.

He looks over to see both Miguele and Vita arguing.

"Hey, Miguele He's coming, if you want to see him follow me."

Miguele turned his attention to Him and said.

"If he's here than we should see this Guy."

Miguele move towards Alvin's direction and said.

"See, ya later little red runt."

"Argh, he really gets on my nerves." She Remarked.

Meanwhile, the Kamisori Siblings intercepted both of B.A.D. now it's a standoff.

Shamal's vital condition is currently not well because of the slashes she has to take, the injuries were taken care of due the type of magic she uses.

Earlier, the sisters were messing with her like if she was some kind of a cat toy and as humiliating as it is for Zafira he was being tossed around.

That's until Shina gave Ice pick a critical slash attack causing him to escape from them in quick reaction due to his natural weakness fire is being used against him, soon after Pterodactyl-man follows because of his "He doesn't have enough strength to beat both of them."

Signum just arrived to watch the fight end.

"Alright, does one of you sluts want to get a few more lashes before we finish?" Hai spoke taking a martial arts stance.

"Maybe I could use my Family's Secret Skill this time." Shina said slightly drawing her Hiken Katana in a quarter just to see the blade's flame.

Both of the women looked at each other and said.

"No way that…" Bad said started whipped the blood off her lip.

Dangerous finish what her sister said "…Will ever happen." and picked up her fallen sister.

"Let's go sis!'" "See ya!" They spoke and clicked their gauntlets.

They disappeared from the area and successfully escape from battle.

Their comm. link made a ringing sound, they clicked their gauntlets.

"Both of you should get to Hiro's direction, someone's coming." Roadster spoke

They looked at each other; Hai spoke "let's go Shina."

"Yeah" She spoke.

Shamal spoke "Wait w-who are you!"

Signum is calls Vita through using telepathy

"Vita, are you okay?" Signum asked

"I'm okay, just a weird feeling" Vita suspected.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Signum agreed.

Hiro is still fighting against Blast-Zone and Nanoha, Fate and Hayate are still fighting against the Hornet Androids.

Hiro is exhausted right after the shadow orb is completely drained of its power while Blast-Zone is even with Hiro.

"Feh, I'm fed up with this crap…. This last move will decide who will win."

Hiro nods for a second agreeing with him and spoke "Alright, Here goes."

Hiro is pants for a second and Squats for a second and starts to draw power from the area he's in.

Hiro jumps into the air above Nanoha, Fate and Hayate surprising them, he also caused a great sonic boom follow him unwittingly destroy all androids in his way.

"Whoa, is that him?" Hayate reacted to the sonic boom he created.

"That really helped!" She shouted to tell him while taking out the other five.

"What is he doing" Fate questioned.

Hiro hovered in midair he starts to flash into a bright light and cries out "Ura-ahhhhhh!!!" Drawing out the last ounce of power his body is holding, pushed pressurized ki right out of his feet and flies toward Blast-Zone while doing a mid air Kata he howls out "Buster Kick Variation…. _Moon... Slash… Kick!!!"_

He somersault extends his leg and yells while blast-Zone charges up energy and placed it in his fist prompting to punch.

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate watched for a second to see the fight end between them.

Hiro flown right through Him as Blast-zone failed to finish his attack.

He lands on the building in front of the one he just zoomed past and made a quick turn.

Blast-zone collapses on the ground revealing that his left arm is cut off of him.

Fate questioned "A Combat Cyborg?"

The androids dropped to the ground and became inactive.

"Alright, I did it!" Hiro spoke and ran across the building and jumped across to see if he is still okay.

"His pulse is fine, that's all she wrote" Hiro looked at his arm

"Yikes, if he wasn't built by the U.S. in the past I would have held back."

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate landed right to where he is.

"What happened here?" Hayate asked.

"I have beaten him, any more questions?" He answers.

"We meant the drones" she asked again.

"Oh that, they become disarmed if he loses simple." He follows up.

Hiro starts to look around and sensed that someone's coming.

"Crap, if anything else will get any better… I get more trouble following." He said.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked.

"The leader is here and he is possibly stronger than Blast-zone here."

"Who is he?" Nanoha questioned.

"His name is Adason Leonard, a devil-man who been placed on bounty for destroying a town inside Europe" He spoke.

"Sorry, if he is in this time-line then we must find him quickly…. Before he does something worst."

Hiro calls all of his teammates before Adason reaches him.

Adason arrived along with his fighters and demon solders inside the warship stolen from the MET's Expedition Group.

"So that's why they're after them…. Their ship, that's enough power to take down about ten cities." Hiro explained.

"What do you mean?" Hayate questioned.

"The Proof, The ship was used during the saurian war inside the planet D. It's complicated" He spoke

"So that ship is their main weapon?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, it has a Q. Emitter weapon that Drives Gravity into the target crushing it. It's strong enough to make a genocide attack." He spoke.

"How could they build such a thing?" Hayate spoke.

"That's why the M.E.T. was so desperate in this point." He spoke.

"Then, our objectives are either destroying it or reclaim it." Fate spoke.

"Hu, Hu, Hu they are insects from afar… right Adason?" Olociel questioned.

"Correct, but I'm not in the move for a gravity shower…. I'm going to have a look." Adason spoke.

He teleports out of the ship and took a closer look around the city.

"Hmm, this place is a dump. But that's because Darstellung tends to play the pit-bull in battles." He spoke

He finds Nanoha grouped up with Hiro, Hayate and Fate.

"There she is and that thug" he spoke.

Hiro quick-draws his Colt Anaconda hidden inside his jacket and fires it, and stricken him on the left shoulder.

They glared at Hiro at his swift act against the assailant.

"Argh, a smart ass he hit my arm without even having to aim at that speed." He spoke covering his injured shoulder.

"Just got a feeling that you're underestimating me… I get that a lot from guy's who are bigger than you." Hiro spoke.

He spins the gun around like if he was a cowboy, and sheaths it.

"Don't bet on me to lose easily" he spoke.

"Ho, you really know how to piss off a few men. But not I, I'm actually satisfied with someone like you in my way I could have some real fun." Adason spoke with a smug look.

His arm healed instantly after he just removed the bullet.

"Are you with M.E.T.?" he questioned.

"No, I with G_S.W.A.T. we do service to whosoever hires us for the greater good." Hiro answers.

Adason asked "Hmm… a private military?"

"Police Service" he corrected.

"Alright, Police Service… that's interesting." Adason clapped based on it's the first time that an American private police force is chasing him other than Europe's.

"He he heh, how about this… I have a rain check on this fight between you and me but you can fight someone else" he said with a content attitude.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro questioned.

He saw an unconscious fatality being levitated from the debris.

"What are you doing?" Hiro requested.

"I'm calling your challenger, Kid" He answers.

He saw runes around the man as he was being offered as a human sacrifice.

"As the ancient man-eater of humans, the fiend that thrashed through villages and terrorized all lands, I call the name of the beast that brings fear to those who it locked eyes onto..."

"Oh shit, I know these incantations." Hiro thought.

"I think that we should be prepared for the beast." He warned.

"Humanity as its diet, I call thee Baricos the Manticore!"

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate braced themselves for combat.

The moment it stuck its head out it devoured Fatality in acceptance of his offering and came out of the circle.

It was a shadowy figure usually the beast reveals itself on close combat.

"Ah, who is it do you want me to kill?" Baricos requested telepathically.

"Hiro Kanzuki the boy in the white jacket and that stupid red scarf." He commands

"Kill the other two women if they get in the way." He continues.

He questioned "Why not the one in the staff?"

"The one with the staff has what I needed to trump the boy in case of your defeat."He answers.

He looks closely at her and said "I understand… you need to whiteness the use of her power in action in order to steal her special ability."

He jumps onto the building where's Hiro's standing and bares it's fangs at him coming out of the shades.

It has a head of a human with two horns coming out two sides of its head, body of lion, wings of a raptor and tail of a scorpion and it size could cover an entire mall.

It spoke directly to him saying.

"Ah we meet at last, the descendant of the legendary Eagle of the Stars: Sakurai Kanzuki."

"He knows my ancestor, then that can never be good."

Hiro takes up a fighting stance as the monster said "You think you could take me on?"

He scoffs and attacks Hiro swinging his claws at the boy he struck him once and the second hit caused him to be knocked off his feet.

Hiro got knocked away from him smashing into a glass windshield.

He creates flames inside his mouth and blasts at Hiro attempting to kill him.

Hiro dodges the blast but it caused severe damage to the building.

"We're going to have to act quickly if we don't want this city to take any more damage." Fate spoke and swings Bardiche behind herself.

"Fire, Photo Lancer!" she blasts a barrage Photon Spheres at the monster.

But he managed to evade before it even hit him.

"Humph, nice try!" he taunts.

Nanoha called out "Divine Shooter!" firing another barrage of Magic Missiles at him.

It swings its tail and slaps them away from himself.

"He is strong." Nanoha thought.

"Feh, I've expected stronger attack magic."

"That monster is a lot stronger than I expected… But those I'm guessing are weaker attacks." Hiro assumed.

"I should make time, besides since they are in his way I could take advantage and make an Advanced Combination before he notices the fact that I'm not out yet."

Hiro thought and reveals that he is wearing his backpack for the whole time it was cloaked for the whole time and is equipment is not damaged from the collision.

He placed it on the floor and started searching for the important orbs he requires.

He found and ate some rations so he could use his Ki powers to use his finishing move.

Hiro continues search through his bag to find a proper combination "Ah, good I still have Gravity orb and Time orb… All I need is Space and I could own him faster than The Flash can." He thought.

"Space, great I can combine them now." He spoke.

Hiro springs out of hiding and plunges into action tossing up the three orbs to combine them.

"Alright Space, Time and Gravity… Now here goes, Crisis Combination!"

All three Orbs he was holding all combined into one orb creating Dimension Orb.

"Had those gems had just combined… into one?" Hayate questioned.

"Oh yeah time to rock, on equal footing!" Hiro spoke.

"He's smart he know he has no chance against a beast like me, due to his exhaustion against another opponent, so he has to use a combined form of his orbs to fend me off."

"Your Luck will not save you this time, boy!" He blasts Hiro with a giant fireball attack pulverizing the skyscraper.

"Hiro!" Nanoha Shouts as she watched the explosion engulf his body.

He reappears from a Dimensional Void behind Nanoha "Sorry if I worried you Ms. Nanoha, I was checking through my stuff. So I could use a good plan."

"How did you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, since were allies I could explain about my Universe without confusing you." He pointed looking confident.

Adason is in midair watching the continuing battle against his own beast.

"He's quite an eagle. When it comes to matters like magic." Adason spoke and sighs for a moment looking annoyed by his skill at tactics.

"Hmm?" he looked over his shoulder to see Signum holding her sword against him.

"You are under arrest." She spoke

"Ah, Signum correct?" he questioned folding his arms.

"Yes." She spoke.

"Then, you didn't think I come out alone." He pointed as the armored knight zips in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Camulos the armor of war." He swings his blade downward and slashed her arm.

Camulos stood near Adason as he spoke.

"Keep her entertained." He disappears after he made his command abandoning the battle.

"Yes sir" he rushes towards her and called out "Illumination Sword"

His sword gleams brightly that it would blind the opponent he is fighting against.

She managed to defend the attack but in result of the attack he busted her device making her appear unable to fight.

She questioned herself "Eh?"

The Armored Warrior spoke sheathing his blade.

"Haven't anyone told pick your opponents wisely… you spent your whole time fighting against Blast-zone." He insults.

"I find no whim in killing a helpless opponent, leave now!" he commands.

She loads her device in a last attempt to fight.

"I rather stay and fight then to leave my master." She spoke.

"Hmm, like a true Noblewoman…" he unsheathed his sword on his left side.

"Then I will accept your last stand." He extends his sword towards her.

In a flash Musashi slams his katana on his sword and spoke "Sessha do not think that she is any condition to fight… alone."

"I can fight alone." She spoke.

"Don't be foolish, if your sword takes another hit from a powerful attack like that you will meet your ultimate end!" He yelled.

"Musashi, So how long your misery has come since we fought." Camulos spoke.

"It's been millenniums; Sessha can live the life that Sessha can finally enjoy… Sessha now takes on a new name." He answers with a serious look on his face.

"You're no longer Musashi Kazoku, and then who are you now?" Camulos asked.

"Sessha's name is Musashi Kazoku-…Kanzuki" he answers.

Musashi draws power, as he is drawing power he caused fire hydrants to shoot upward.

"ack, already" The armored knight spoke

"This is the secret technique of the Kazoku Ushio no Ryujin: The Dragon God of Tides, this technique allows Kochi to summon forth water form whatever fountains it came and become Kochi's trajectile."

"Any last attempt will be your last." he finished.

Camulos commented. "Hmm… very well played Musashi"

He sheathed his sword "But, this is where we end this duel." He abandons his original command and disappears following his leader.

Meanwhile the battle is going pretty well the Manticore caused lesser damage since Hiro fused his orbs to quickly end the fight.

"I'll hold him down" Hiro spoke and called out "Vortex Prison"

"Huh" the monster becomes caught in the spherical prison.

"Alright everyone, this is it!" He shouts.

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate nods, takes position to make a last attack against him.

Nanoha called out "Divine Buster!!!"

Fate called out "_Trident Smasher!!!"_

Hayate called out "Ragnarok!!!"

All three of them hit him directly but he withstandsand the combined attack but is weakened enough for a last attack.

"Damn it, that isn't good enough."

Reggie came up on Hiro's gauntlet and spoke out sorry if I was late I collected some info about our assailants and-" The A.I. looked over to where the Manticore is and reacted saying.

"Yipes, that's one ugly monster, Hiro why are you not doing something?" she scolded conking his head.

"Maybe, I needed time to draw power… it was difficult to beat Blast-zone on my own and using my power excessively seriously, I'm going to be bedridden after this… I really do not want that."

"Let's go Final Assault: Hissatsu Waza!"Hiro Called and placed the right arm behind himself extending it. "Ultimate…" Hiro begins to draw power.

The monster attempts to move away but it was interrupted by Miguele using his psychic powers to hold him down and Musashi using his Tatsumaki Tornado attack to keep him from attacking.

"There's…"Sung-yi is in midair using his Bao Yin: Sonic Boom attack.

"Nowhere to go…." Thressa said using her Thunder Arrows to hold him down.

"But down!!!" Alvin spoke as he is firing Thunder Balls at it paralyzing it.

"Buster…" he called out forming a dense sphere of energy one handed.

"Not again!!!" the monster spoke in reaction.

"Cannon" he fires a massive blast of Spiritual energy and engulfed the monster.

He starts whining "This cannot be happening, I want a rematch" and as the blasts starts to cover him he cried out "Not now!"

It explodes making a powerful shockwave smashing all windows within the radius.

"Whoa!" Goto spoke covering his face from the blast.

The blast subsides and the combined teams are victorious.

"Huff, that was too close for comfort any longer and he could have rebound." Goto spoke.

Miguele shouted "Yeah, G_S.W.A.T. team victory!" jumping in celebration.

"Phew, I thought that the beast was going to resume attacking." Thressa spoke, looked at Hiro flown towards him and gave him a surprise hug attack.

"Ow, Thressa do you know how sore I am from using that much ki?"

"Hiro reacted; she directly answers "Love, which is where I'm supposed to take care of you…. Am I Right?" Hiro was speechless for a moment.

"Hey, Hiro is a man; treat him like one not a baby you old crone!" Yai shouts running towards them.

"What did you called me urchin!" "That's right an old crone!" Both of them growled and started to grip onto Hiro's arms a started another tug o war.

"Ow, ow, ow girls please stop before you dislocate my arms again." He cried.

Hayate intending to break them up from fighting she flies towards them.

Hayate spoke "We shouldn't fight…." They glared at her.

"Never mind heh, heh, heh" she spoke nervously.

"Hiro's mine" "Hiro's mine" they argued.

"He must be unlucky to have those two fighting over him." Fate spoke looking concerned.

Alvin spoke approaching "those two aren't the only ones fighting over him, there's more waiting back in our time-line" Fate turned towards his direction.

"Sorry about our last run in we were just doing as our policy orders." He apologized "I am Alvin Tassilo, 19 years old, Occupation Mystic Gunman, Agent of Mystic Enforcement Troop and Commander of Section 12."

The young man took off his riot helmet to reveal that he have similar traits as she has.

She stared for a moment, "Is there something wrong." He asked.

She looked away saying nothing.

"Strange she resembles my dad more than I thought. Huff, maybe because this is an alternate universe."

He scratched his head, found Gisela approaching him.

"Hey commander, everything's okay here." Gisela spoke

As things were getting more confusing Gisela resembles her own mother although she has pointed ears.

"Is there something wrong?" Gisela questioned.

She shook her head and turned away from her.

Nanoha spoke with a cold feeling "Bad karma, he looks as if he was Fate's possible father… and she definitely looks like her mother."

Hiro managed to break out of their grip; He fled for dear life due to his arms becoming sore from the pulling.

"Geez, like I need a lot more injuries now…. Ninpo: Bikou Senshi… Find the real one!"

He divided himself to those two won't catch him.

"No wait Hiro don't run away!" "Please Hiro wait!" they followed the clones without thinking of where is the original.

"Whew, the last thing for them to do again is to pull my arms again." He spoke using shadow orb's power to hide in the evening shade.

He came right out of shadow surprising Hayate.

"Oh, sorry I'm not supposed to do that right" said climbing right out.

"I remembered that one of you three asked about how."

He took the gem's right from his bag and spoke. "This, the Force Power Gem is the scientists called but I call The Force Orbs, since I found the first one these all of a sudden appeared after…. A certain someone dragged me to the world of darkness or Pandemonium a dark dimension."

"Oh, wait you were inside Pandemonium?" she asked.

"It's another name for… well you should already know for your position. At least I was pure of heart so the Dimension orb found me and took me out of the dark dimension."Hiro shrugs for a moment "Family inheritance is such a pain." Hiro quotes.

Nanoha approach to him and said "I do remember you; you were that boy who saved that girl in the past."

"….. Wait you must been that school girl that was helping me out, I guess I do remember… well not this world but your earth in that time." He spoke folding his arms.

"So how's the girl's doing?" Nanoha asked.

"Perfect, Reggie you're up." Hiro releases Reggie from his gauntlet the A.I. emerges as a ghost program so she could walk around for a moments range.

"Wait I do remember you guys."

They looked at each other for a moment and said "What happened to your original body?"

"Well… it was five years ago since I sacrificed my body to save Prescott city form being blasted by a space station that was built by a mad scientist named Clint Carver or Crazy Carver."

"Hiro was involved and was willing to stop me from making a sacrificial act. Because he really cared I made a backup program so I could be resurrected as an A.I. I kind of liked the idea being inside a tool to aid my first love in combat."

Hiro sighs and said "She kept it to herself as a surprise for me."

"He was so mad for not telling him sooner, his face was so red." She giggles.

"Wait what about your body?" Hayate asked.

"Oh, the part about my body…. That thing was implanted with a dangerous power cell. So there's no way that I'm going to be used as a weapon." She answers.

"I think you told enough stories" Soen appeared out of nowhere telling his appearance is a cloaked man wearing a ninja hood and sun visors to avoid all identification.

"Soen, so what brings you here?" Hiro questioned.

"They are taking you out of the job Kanzuki" he spoken "This is now U.E.F. jurisdiction if you want to break the law." The teammates moved in front of him in attempt to rebel against him.

"Guys, we don't need to do that here besides the natives are present. So you will be breaking your own rules S4 captain."

"If anyone knows better about you system it the Kanzuki family besides you owe us at least fifty billion credits in this point, so I wouldn't say crap unless it been given."

His soldiers were going to point their assault but he raised his hand telling them to halt.

"… good point, but this doesn't mean that this is a joint investigation." He has spoken.

"Here's your brother, earlier he was captured so we picked him up."

They dropped Hagetaka on the ground; he spoke "That should cut our dues."

"Hagetaka, I guess that Swain heard of this crook too." Hiro had spoken

"Yes, this criminal was not just responsible for just destroying the city and the stolen warship; he's also conspired to destroy our time-line once." He spoke and followed up saying "An extra-dimensional Terrorist."

"Wait, how can a person do something like that?" Hayate spoke appearing serious.

"That's because he is not a person." He spoke as he turns around.


	7. Revenge, Final Rematch of DMercs

Chapter 6: Revenge, the last rematch of the D-Mercenaries.

Earlier, The G_S.W.A.T. along with the former members of the Riot Force 6 defeated the Darstellung Mercenaries with combined efforts but due to Adason's change of plans he left them to fight Barcios the last Manticore.

Senior Commander Soen arrives as his solders serve as "clean-up" to take care of stragglers and bring them in as prisoners.

"Damn, we lost to them again…. No, that's not it they have help if the T.S.A.B. didn't butt in this would have been ours." Deadeye said hiding inside the garbage container.

He didn't notice that there was a garbage truck picking it up and tossed in the trash inside itself.

"Ack, damn" he spoke as he thought "I didn't know that today's day to take out the trash?" he thought but he discovered that this is his getaway.

"This is perfect besides with me alone I could take over a small area and use it as a perfect advantage like, a new hideout." He spoke.

"Just you wait G_S.W.A.T when I get back you won't be keeping your heads and that goes for you, Native Monkeys."

He said while being carried off.

Hiro along with the former members of the Riot Force 6 are being told about Adason's demon lineage.

"There's a time that theses demon's will attempt to rip or tear the dimensions in order to control them as gods, usually demons who appear in any time line can go without circumstances like changes or losses."

"But that should not be the point the Leonard's is a long line of Sorcerers highly proficient with knowledge of traditional magic and the dark arts. These are the kind of people who aims to crush any who is a potential threat."

"If he already escaped then he is still scheming to defeat all of you."

He spoke with a grim tone, and turned around saying.

"So in this point this is where we need to take care of this criminal quickly."

Hiro scratched his head for a moment and think for a moment.

"Then this means if we caught his signal we have to pursue him until he is caught."

Fate looked at Hayate, Nanoha and thought "this doesn't look good."

"Now, I should go have my men to support you as wingmen, but remember all of you are considered as allies based on the actions that you did after this point"

Soren left them with six solders awaiting command.

Hiro looked down and looked to the six solders he was left and remembers.

"I think I just forgot something, wait Blast-Zone should be waking up from that last attack… where is he?" He asked.

One solder spoke "He is three buildings over, there are others trying to capture him while he is vulnerable." while looking at his gauntlet's G.P.S. unit.

Hiro said "The same place that I left him, let's go get him before he runs away." while jumping across the buildings.

Blast-Zone woke up enraged and attacked the soldiers who were attempting to capture him.

Hiro was getting near and spoke "Crud, this isn't going to be good…. Wait he a general and without two arms he's not at one-hundred percent." He lunges towards him while turning his Banisher Wave on to teleport him.

But Blast-Zone jumped away from the blast picked up his decapitated left arm.

"So long suckers!!!" he clichéd and clicked a button on his decapitated arm while using his energy blasts to make a diversion from his eventual escape.

"If those solders were a little more prepared he wouldn't have escaped." Hiro spoke crunching his fist.

"That's typical, run so they will fight again." Signum spoke.

"It's better for them, at least for a moment" Roadster spoke back.

"We have caught most of their solders and their commanders, the main thing we should be concerned about is if they become stronger than before that is when we are in great danger." Musashi spoke looking upwards.

"Hiro-Sempai, Miguele-Sueko we should take this problem to the base and create a strategy so we could overcome this battle." He finished and walked off to find other criminals remaining.

Nanoha thought for a moment "I having a strange feeling that he is not what he seems..."

"I heard that" Miguele spoke.

He surprised her saying that as she looked at him for a moment.

"That's because Big Bro is not of this time well that's pretty much obvious, not universe alone but he's older than my own mom, but that's something he should tell you." He explained he smiles.

Noticing what he told before she bolted away from him.

"Don't do that!" she scolded as she is blushing on her face.

"Hey, I'm just joking around…. Besides I didn't even tell you my name since two days ago, I'm Miguele R. Enzio is the Team Psychic and the youngest brother of the Kanzuki family." He spoke while extending his hand and smiles.

"No one cares, Idiot!" Vita shouts scowling.

"Humph, you don't quit huh." Miguele points like if he is ready for another battle.

He insulted "Neanderthal Nani!!!"

"Psychic Pervert" she spoke.

"Ahhhh…" Miguele was silent.

"Looks like I won this time." Vita remarked.

"Wahh, that's sooo racist!" Miguele cried and said "You're going to pay for this big time!!!"

"Midget, Maggot, Miniature Mouse, Mallet Maroon, and Ageless Ameba!!!" he shouts in a 'Berserker barrage of insults.'

She feels like she is taking a painful amount.

Vita shouts "Y-y-you!!!"

Hiro looks over and said "There they go again…. For some reason they are appearing to look like a couple quarreling"

"Master Hiro, Help meeeee!!!"

Zafira extends his arms out waving his palms to tell her to stop "W-wait!"

"Take My Giga Crush, Kat Buster Cannon!!" She fires a Ki blast at him, he barely blocks it pushing him away a few meters.

"Waaah, Go away!!" she cried out firing a barrage of blasts by chunking them.

Hiro looked around and scratched his head; spoke with a worried look on his face.

"Uh oh, if that is a dog in your team…. that means bad news." he spoke with an embarrassing look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hayate spoke looking nervously.

"She's literally a cat-woman, what are you guessing?"He states.

"Ah…. Oh." Hayate spoke nervously.

Hiro Nods and said "let's go find them; I have to straighten her out before she starts to attack anyone she meets."

Moments later, Hiro is being hugged by Katherine after her prolonged panic.

"Geez, Kat you should have been more considerate about who's on our side!" Hiro scolded.

"I'm Sooooo sorry!" Katherine cried apologizing.

"She is strong; she almost knocked me out with that broomstick alone." Zafira explained to Hayate as she sighs for relief.

Hiro choose to check on both Mat and Technos.

Hiro asked "Hey, Guys how's finding the old guy?"

"Great he gave us coordination's to the others who came into this Time-line." Technos spoke confidently.

"And we have some people who are willing to back us up on the process." Mathew spoke.

"That's even better, we're going to need extra teammates, if we're going to stop these guy's on their tracks." He spoke.

"Alright then, were all set… time to go back!" he called placing his left hand on the side of the mouth.

All of the active teammates all started saying "Teleport" simultaneously.

Miguele caught on "Huh, teleport!" he commands while clicking his gauntlet.

Miguele taunts "Sayonara Sucka!" as he vanishes.

Everyone vanished in a minute after Hiro's call.

"How they do that?" Shamal questioned looking around for a moment.

Vita spoke "Humph, good riddance!" resting Graf Eisen on her shoulder.

"I guess they are real ninjas, as they said before." Signum spoke sighing.

Meanwhile, the three of the remaining Darstellung members are rendezvousing at a local garbage area so they could strategically captured by Deadeye.

"Great, at least everyone except Blast-zone are present" Pterodactyl-man spoke looking disappointed to what happened earlier.

Zafira managed to defeat Ice pick but was forced to run away after the sonic boom Pterodactyl-man created started to hurt his ears.

But Goto took his place as Zafira finds a safe area to recover but not knowing that they were assisting each other he cuts across him attacking Pterodactyl-man as he escapes.

Goto swiftly finished him off with his "Scarlet Style: Buster Kick" His own version of Hiro's move knocking him downwards into another building because Goto didn't pursue him he managed to get away in the same pattern as Deadeye.

"Man that is soo humiliating… I got beat by two brats you hear me, two brats." Jeto spoke crunching his fists.

"I managed to escape the old fashioned way, an exit." Geo-Illusionist spoke with a smirk on her face.

She used a doppelganger spell to cause Sung-yi to be distracted while she makes her way out phasing outside of the building.

Out of the four of them she has the least injuries, while deadeye is minimal and Pterodactyl-man is suffering severe pain on the back after the powerful strike he took from Goto, Jeto took a painful amount of attacks earlier so his condition is Borderline.

Deadeye holds up his rifle and spoke "If anyone wants to call any rescue groups, then I will personally snipe you and if you have any family then they could join you!"

"Now, we got enough time to make a good wait…. Until the G_S.W.A.T. caught on." He spoke turning around.

"They missed Mole-Man, that's a big mistake for them because of what's he capable of." Geo-Illusionist spoke while rubbing her chin.

"Yes it is I didn't think that they would have caught him because he's a tunnel-man anyway. Being underground keeps him from being an open target to blaster-type fighters." He spoke to her.

"He'll have a plan before moving forward." He said with a sneaky look on his face.

Overnight while part of the city is being mended, He is hiding up under a mall area to wait for a moment.

"Heh, Heh, cost is clear… I have no trouble from those brats or the government dogs. Due to my genetic enhancements or heightened metabolism I'll be able to survive under here within the next few hours."

"Untill then, I be done with the scheme shortly."

"The Maser Beam Charger will cut through their base like its nothing and also the F.S. IV reflector satellite is already set above this planet in the perfect range that no one would suspect."

"So all we need is a Dimensional Gateway to open up right on top of Helios City California's G_S.W.A.T. and a few extra rifts. Oh hell yeah, No more law enforcement, No Military and No Meddling Masks it will become ours for the taking!!!"

"This mall is perfect for my plan, besides they don't really have anything special going on here anyway."

Mole-Man starts to laugh maniacally and continues to laugh while working.

At the Star Base, Everyone is resting from the last Battle.

One of the girl members of the team Jinty solicitants to see if Hiro is alright while Yai and Thressa are eating handmade food done by Technos.

"Uhh, that Manticore is really something. It nearly killed Hiro with that Super Blast." Thressa spoke opening a can of soda.

"You're telling me, but he is equally exhausted after that blast of his own." Yai remarked while eating fries.

"What is he doing now?" Jinty asked them and grabs a sandwich that is sitting on the table.

"Is it obvious?" Yai spoke

"He's sleeping inside his room; it will take a day for him to recover from using the Ultimate Buster Cannon since it strains his cellular system"

"Oh then I should help him recover." Jinty spoke prompting to move to heal him.

Yai questioned "By sacrificing your energy?"

"He already took some elixir so he'll be fine on the next day." She said sipping on her soda.

"Oh, then I should check on him." Jinty said about to move to his room.

"Best not to, because that'll piss him off and you don't want that."

She didn't say anything after that and started to do something else.

The girls both laughed and said "That takes care of her."

They both looked at each other and stared at each other.

Looking suspicious Technos questioned "Hey, what are you two up to?"

They answer "Nothing!"

The Technos didn't say anything and left eating his chips.

They resumed on what they were doing earlier.

At the T.S.A.B. Headquarters, they are now getting the info about the Universe that the U.E.F. and why is there such events happening.

"If these people are U.E.F. then it is possible… they were the same Dimensional aliens who caused that Inter-dimensional war we, because of our disconnection with them it is not known if we're will be remaining allies." Chrono spoke looking at the gem.

"Investigator Harlaown, there were suspicious activity at the city Garbage dump!" one agent spoke.

"Everyone move in on them!" Chrono commands instinctively.

At the Garbage dump, there were a major scheme going on but they knew that they were coming.

"Hmm, I suspect that the T.S.A.B. discovered us…. Should we start?" Deadeye asks looking behind him there were a group of gagged people being transported to their dimensional gateway.

"Yes, we should leave them a message." One of the Pterodactyl-man spoke.

When they got there an explosion destroys the area leaving nothing.

The N2R were near the area but to whiteness the act.

Nove reacted "damn, we're too late!"

"Too soon I guess, but we haven't even started since you've been in our way… we're interested in giving all of you hell." Pteredactyl-man spoke placing his hands on his hips laughing loudly.

"…Lots of It." Geo Illusionist spoke pointing at them.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Nove spoke in reaction.

"You will regret screwing with us!" Deadeye threatened cutting his throat.

They teleported out of the area just too only leave the ruins of the area.

"There were no bodies remaining, they were kidnapped." Cinque reported.

"This is worst than we expected; now we have hostages." Chrono spoke.

"Hey Chrono, for some strange reason, we somehow got to them." An operator spoke.

"Ask Hayate to call them; well have to find out where they are." Chrono told.

At the Star base, Goto is checking his H.C.V. Scarlet Battler.

"WHAT A FIGHT, YESTERDAY!" he commented.

" … Man only if I were able to use this roid in close combat then I would be most satisfied." He spoke adjusting his mech.

He spoke tinkering for a moment "Okay, the Comm Link systems are perfect just a little unstable."

"I can fix that." Bringing out his clipboard and attaches it into the keyboard jack.

While he is making adjustments, he receives a call from an unknown source it says (Incoming call, Pick up!).

"Huh, I'm being called?" he spoke

He looks around for a moment to see if anyone else around.

"…Well I should answer it." He sighs.

He presses the answer button to see the same Brown haired girl with hair pins from the D-Mercenaries assault invasion.

"Hey!" he greeted with a surprised look on his face.

"Hello!" the girl mimicked.

"Umm, what's your name…. we didn't properly introduce ourselves to each other." He asked courteously.

"Oh, my name is Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami"

"My name is Goto Kirishima, Expert Engineer and B-Rank fighter."

"Could you give us your frequency?" she asked.

He scratched his head and took time to think "I'll have to ask Hiro on those decisions." He said.

Hiro wakes up looking around his bedroom, climbs out of it and went to the restroom to take a morning wiz.

He looks at himself in the mirror, took a good look at his eyes for a moment.

Turns away and said "My health is just fine today, it that I'm better taking a stretch for a moment."

Hiro looks on his desk and grabs his gauntlet and changed clothes from his shirt and shorts sleep-where to his Trousers and long sleeved shirt combo.

He ties his Scarlet Scarf around his waist making it appear like a martial arts belt instead.

In the lobby Thressa Princess of Noble Scandinavia and Hiro's Best friend and his possible love intrest, along with Hiro's Sister Eris, Victoria Hiro's Adoptive niece and Emma Miguele's admirer.

"Hey, I'm descending!" Hiro moved down stairs to the lobby, and begins to move on.

"I will let you guys know if anything happen." He said picking up egg sandwiches that Thressa made for breakfast.

Thressa ran up to Him and held out gem "Wait Hiro; use this charm in case if you get hurt."

"Healing crystal, t-thanks…" he scratched his head and blushed a bit.

"It's to avoid being vulnerable right after you use one of those super attacks you use in battle." She pointed sticking her finger out as if she was instructing him.

"So I we wouldn't find you exhausted right after you get into another fight like before." She said looking a little worried.

"Yeah, because I fell right to sleep at the second I landed on my bed… I got it." Hiro agreed smiling as he moves to leave.

Thressa raised one eyebrow up for a moment and spoke blocking his way, remembering how reckless he could be along with being stubborn in some times.

"Really, then just how many times that you were on the ground if you haven't eaten something in the middle of a fight then?"

She scolded getting in his face, while he gets a nervous look on his face putting up a sign language saying "More than ever" right before putting his hands down.

He was silent, she turned around.

"Use that gem when you need it the most, the gem isn't going to be fully charged of its original glory if you used it too soon." She ordered and walks off resuming her duties in the Kitchen.

Hiro sighs and said "Yes…" dropping his head towards the floors before regaining his composure.

Hiro went in to the room where the teleportation unit is set.

Celesta the machine's A.I. Spoke "Dimensional Gate Transportation Systems, Where to Hiro?" questioning for a location drop.

"Back to Mid Childa, Celesta, I'm going to evaluate the area." He answers.

She spoke "Oh an evaluation… please take care of yourself while you are out there, Hiro!"

The room's center gathers enough energy to make a sphere Quantum Dimensional Energy or QDE Sphere having enough space to carry one person.

Hiro Walks right into the sphere of quantum energy as it carries him away in a flash.

"Hey guys, Have you seen Hiro?" Goto asks in a hurry looking around.

"Some one's calling him on My Mecha!" he said.

Thressa answers "Nope, sorry Goto… he's just descended" she shrugs.

Goto places his palm on his head and said "argh, I just missed him!"

"Wait, where he descended to?" he asked pointing.

"To Mid Childa, of course." She answers.

He ran back into the hangar and said "You could find him wandering in your city, see ya!"

"How-…" she was cut off at the second he shut off his mecha.

"…Are we supposed to find him?" Hayate finished looking down.

"Hey, he shouldn't be hard to find." Reinforce II assured.

"How, we don't know how to find him or call him, that was a combat vehicle that they patched on to."

"I know that was just luck but we should try at least." Reinforce encouraged.

She was beginning to move but she was called.

She answers since she knows its Fate "Hayate, were being called to a meeting, this involves the G_S.W.A.T." Fate announced.

"Yes, coming right away."

"Hmm…. Teana and Subaru aren't active today; I should send them to find him."

They were spending time eating ice cream before being called to go on an errand.

"You want us to find him?" Subaru spoke.

"Yes if he is here, I have a hunch that he would stand out from the others." Hayate spoke.

"Alright, well go find him… I feel he shouldn't be too hard to find." Teana spoke.

Hiro landed on a random building and took a moment saying.

"I never looked that hard before in an instant this place looked bad they quickly fixed this place."

"The place looks beautiful" Reggie commented.

Hiro yawns scratches his head saying "let's exercise a bit; I'm a little sore from the last fight."

Hiro sprints around the city hurdling around things, he surprised a lot of people due to how fast he's going and made many cars stop to the sudden blast of speed he created.

After almost fifteen minutes he looked behind himself people were looking at the mess he made, stared at him from how much power he has inside him based on simple imagination, he turned away and spoke.

"I think that I'm a little too much for these guys." Hiro commented.

"Yeah, we should go somewhere else." Reggie suggested.

As Hiro dashed off Subaru were amongst the population who were staring at him.

Shocked Subaru spoke "Whoa, that's the guy from yesterday."

"Hayate, I think… we've found him and what he's capable of..." Teana spoke looking surprised at how much damage he's capable on his own.

Meanwhile at the headquarters T.S.A.B. is having a conference with most of the Commanders including Fate and Nanoha with their partners as witnesses.

"They're not going by the law, so why should we accept their assistance."

"It's because of their enemies are present in this world." Fate explained.

"They know how to handle this issue besides; even the aces barely destroyed the Monster." A female council member points out.

"But, with that D.A. Punk and those U.E.F. Scum sticking their noses in our problems, we cannot take this anymore of this intrusion." The council member complained.

"Then we should put them to the test." An ominous voice spoke disrupting the silence.

"Huh, who are you?" the council head spoke with surprise.

A tall dark man emerges from the shadows he speaks and is accompanied by two other men.

One young man with a pony tail with white hair is wearing a striped black and white button down shirt, and a white Haori with black spikes on the cuffs and its bottom.

Along with another man wearing Black Armor that appears to look like a type of steel alloy with white shinobi shōzoku who is wearing visors to cover his identity.

And they both look serious with their piercing eyes of imminent intimidation.

Yuno spoke "A Japanese samurai and a ninja?"

"I'm of United Earth Federations: Alliance Negotiator - Davis Clayton, we have to go by the rules."

"We apologize a group of soldiers were causing trouble upon our arrival." The samurai spoke.

"I have to use the other side of my blade for those who misunderstand our objective." The Ninja spoke.

"It's been twenty years since our discommunication." He spoke.

"So that's what happened at the front… they beaten them." Fate spoke.

"I tried a nicer approach but they were too zealous for me, so I ask my friends to take care of the job."

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but they were in our way." The samurai spoke.

"U.E.F. will handle their Medical Insurance." The ninja spoke.

"Other than some forces we have our own dimensional transportation system to take us out and back in simply by commanding our gauntlets." He states grinning folding his arms.

"Aside hiring thugs, you seemed pretty full of yourself." The official spoke.

"I would choose wisely on the words id use… you know what happened to you people." He remarks.

"So what do you mean by 'put them to the test'?" The official questioned.

"We usually depend on our strongest groups, teams, forces as long as they get the job done." He pointed.

"I challenge, that if G_S.W.A.T. may succeed in collaboration of your former group Riot Force 6 combined with N2R or I should I dubbed the Elite Mages Brigade based on the strongest of them all are present."

He declares while approaching the table in front of them revealing files coming from their database.

Hayate seemed almost surprised but her reaction turned into confidence.

The T.S.A.B. officials were astounded by the way how he proposed the matter and gained information on their operatives including a few witnesses.

"What, depend on a group of Punk Cowboys, Unrefined Thugs, I don't think so!" One council member spoke.

"Well are you the type of person that speaks of how they're brought up." Davis spoke shaking his head as he chuckled.

"Aside many strong agents like both Kojima Haraketsu the Wolf Shinobi of ice, leader of his own clan and Hyotora the Samurai White Tiger of Neo Shinsengumi Special Forces, Hiro Kanzuki is one person you shouldn't count out." He points at them respectively and waved his index finger.

He spoke pointing "He's been underestimated many times, and again, and again, he proves them wrong even if his enemy is overpowered one mistake, one flaw, just a simple string of cloth off of something… and he got you right where he could go for checkmate, Bang" Making his hand like he shot a bullet.

The officials were silent as he spoke because of hearing this.

"This man is no regular kid; He's become a specialist in every field and every situation of mortal combat."

"He's taken down gangs, terrorists, cults, armies, and even hordes of demons…. T.S.A.B. My comrades I warn you, if you ever chance turn against us, this time hell he'll take you out and that is a promise."

"Were only here to clean up after ourselves of this mess"

"Show us proof." The council member spoke.

He spoke "So difficult." He places his hand on his for head "even after witnessing the one who trained him, all people say that talk is cheap…. I guess"

"Here it is... and please don't choke on it" He forms a rectangular shape and made a television screen out of it.

It shows the missions he archived and victories over powerful leaders, they were astonished.

"He's defeated many criminals, saved many lives and preserved the important thing we all want." He spoke smiling.

"What is that?" Hayate asked.

He told putting his hands in his pockets "Peace, he doesn't really like violence much anyway." He smiles.

He went into strolling around the park area after a glimpse at the city.

He frowns and said "Bull, this place is boring…." Looks on the ground to be sure that are not any insects on the ground.

"A very small crime rate" He flops on the grass and lays there.

Reggie laughs and said "This world is a lot lighter than ours I guess."

"No wonder there are retired fighters here." He spoke looking at the sky.

"Yeah, but trouble doesn't come around the corner for them." He spoke looking at the children playing for a moment.

"… You're right but at least there's no trouble from any one." Reggie agreed smiling.

An ominous voice called out "Kanzuki!!!"

Hiro recognized the voice and spoke "Taro, Aoshima Taro" Hiro smiles

"Good to see ya, Koji asked me to follow him on his bodyguard job." He dressed in a green U.E.F. Strike Division uniform.

"What, you mean Koji's here… He must have been masking his Ki to avoid being sensed." Hiro pointed.

"Yeah, he promised to pay me equally along with Hyotora." Taro stated.

"Why, Koji have to drag you to morons in this universe." He complained.

Taro explained "It was getting boring, a small island with a bunch of looser punks aren't really going to give me any real exercise."

"Hyo's case his older sister suggested that he takes the job to only to get some recognition from Koji…" he explained.

"rrr, if you and your cousin weren't blessed with good looks I would be the most attractive guy in Japan!" he punches to the air with one finger.

Hiro questioned "In Japan or only Japan?" Hiro laughed.

"Which, that reminds me…. I want a quickie." Taro spoke with a serious look on his face.

He flips off his back pulling a Kip-up "Also, that so let's start." He said.

He takes a fighting stance and said "Let's go!"

Taro takes deep breath and takes a horse stance before taking a side stance saying "Osu!"

Meanwhile, a little girl along with three others was walking along her friends from school they saw another news report showing both G_S.W.A.T. and the Riot Force 6 fighting the combined terrorists.

"Vivio, those people were fighting alongside your mom."Lio spoke.

"They looked pretty cool, like if they came straight out of a comic book or a PG-13 Movie with superheroes in it." Vivio spoke.

"Yeah, but those guys look scary, a lot scarier than that big battle four years ago." Corona spoke.

"Yeah, those weird guys are making a big fuss, it hard to go home without worry this time." Lio spoke.

"I don't understand those people from my universe, why would they do such a thing?" a mysterious child said eavesdropping on their conversation.

Meanwhile, inside Carrier Truck the mercenaries are now moving to the mall area in case of suspicions.

"Hey, Blast where's the area that we need to get to this time?" a solder asked

"We're going to a mall to keep the cannon guarded; besides the mall will become Swiss cheese by the time the cannon are fired." He spoke.

"Then, allow some of my men to assist you in that cause." Adason spoke in front of them five of his fighters arrives to assist the force.

"We're willing to do whatever you command, sir." They spoke.

Blast-zone comments "Now, that's what I call service."

"Alright, go find Kanzuki and tear him apart besides he tends to leave to exercise anyway." He commands the foot soldiers.

He spoke "I'll lead"

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be with them?" one of the five fighters asked.

"No, they are not my solders, they could handle themselves." He answers.

"Join the others in the mall; they will need your support."

Blast-Zone opens up the hatch and flies right out, while the fighters got a scheming smile on their faces.

Meanwhile, Hiro and Taro have a kumite session.

Hiro threw a left kick.

Taro blocks the kick, and counters with a punch.

Hiro breaks away and attempts to lunge with a punch.

But Taro spins and struck him with his shoulder.

Hiro rolled away and retakes his stance as Taro does the same; they circle around each other and rushed at each other.

Taro attempts to kick Hiro, but he evades and struck him with a roundhouse kick, he jumps up and does another roundhouse kick.

Taro dodged the second attack, pulling back to fire a ki blast, Hiro mimics him.

"You've gotten better, even after you became Runner-up at the Choujin League." Taro comments

"Thanks; your attacks seemed stronger than the last time." Hiro replies.

The ceased the sparring stance, sat down on the nearest seat.

Hiro sat on the ground cross-legged spoke "So how much Clayton's paying you now?"

"Twenty-Three K in C.C.'s pretty hefty for a Space Military Negotiator." Taro answers while he sits on a table.

"Besides of that, how's progress?" he asks scratching his head.

"Just horrible, the guy zipped out before I could catch him, insane." He answers, looking at Taro for a moment.

They took a moment of silence, and then Hiro asked.

"How my friends are doing recently?"

"Great, I mean they really missed you since that last battle you have against that Youjutsu clown Kaede Kudo, they wanted like an encore adventure for change."

"I soo whooped his ass, He was too dependent on those mystic chanting of his he forgot to look up." Hiro commented smirking with pride.

Taro points out laughing "Yeah, if he weren't shot down by Koiso, he wouldn't have gone crazy and attack them."

Lying on his back Hiro requests "But aren't they supposed to be colleges, in Magic School?"

Taro answers "Not really, because she doesn't really like older guys, she turned him away quick." He shrugs.

"That's sad, Kaede really needs a hug." Hiro spoke.

"Don't get queer on me Hiro." Taro made a look on his face like if he would be disgusted if seeing him do it.

"I'm just considerate, besides he can be pretty obsessive." Hiro pointed.

A motorcycle parked in front of the park with two girls hopping off, one girl has blue short hair appeared in front of them along one with red long hair.

"Aha, there you are." Subaru spoke

"We were sent to find you, Hiro Kanzuki." Teana spoke.

Teana Looking hard she checks on Hiro's "Wait he's about our age right?" she thought

Hiro stood up and spoke answers "What's up, Subaru and…? Tina."

"Teana..." she corrected.

"Great, this is my bud Taro Aoshima, we have a long rivalry.

Hiro spoke in having a feeling swinging his hands in reaction "And no I'm not gay."

"Hey, what's up?" Taro nods.

"Hi…" Subaru spoke.

Hiro stretches his arm out and spoke so "Where you are taking me to?"

"To hell of course!" a man spoke out of nowhere reveals to be Blast-zone landing on the ground along with a few android solders.

Hiro comments "Ah good timing, for the good old school super villain act." Looking to where his enemy is calling.

"Who are you?" Teana questioned pointing at him.

"Ah newbies, my name is Blast-Zone, the Mad General and current leader of this Force." He spoke raising is left hand emitting nuclear with an open palm before closing it back.

"Then you're that terrorist from yesterday, Give yourself up!" Teana spoke out swinging her arm behind herself.

"He'll say no, I bet." Hiro spoke folding his arms behind his back.

Teana twitches appearing to dislike him already.

He points them out and commands "Like Hell I will, Solders Attack!"

Hiro laughed "Hey, a different answer!" Teana looked at him like if he is some kind of an idiot.

Android that he already deployed came rushing out from behind him few were armed with assault type Machine guns while others were armed with blades or Plasma Knuckles.

"Already, ready set…." Subaru called out holding out

Teana finishes out along with Subaru "Up!"

Their transformation finished right when Hiro puts his Gauntlet's Activation Key Unit into the wrist slot.

"All right, Reggie Wake up, it's time for some action." Hiro spoke taking a quick pose.

"Transfer: Combat Jacket!" Reggie called out as Hiro's jacket digitally appears on him.

"Let's Go" Taro spoke taking a Right side stance.

Hiro slips on his MMA gloves before taking a fighting stance saying putting his palm in front of himself "Time to Rock and Roll!" he cliché.

One of the androids rushed towards Subaru, she smashes one the face with Her Revolver Knuckle.

"These androids were fighting against is the ones yesterday… just a little different." She thought.

Hiro knew that Blast-zone deliberately used the androids to distract the others from assisting.

"This is great, Good old squadron of baddies…. Boy Blast you not coming up with anything dastardly aren't you?" Hiro said putting his hand on his chin like if he thought that he would do that.

"Heh, Heh, Heh still having that loose attitude of yours, eh?" He spoke.

He jumps down "Well then Eagle Ranger, why don't we end this rivalry."

"I always wonder when guys stop calling me that." Hiro thought looking annoyed.

Hiro ran towards Blast-Zone and jumped upward, slams his fist on him sending him backwards knocking him right into a building.

Covered by the dust created from the crash, Blast-Zone sends a beam of nuclear energy at Hiro, but he blocks it with placing his hand in front of himself calling out "Barrier!" making a sphere of Ki energy around him.

"Whew, that was close… Barrier Support skills are useful against projectiles or he's making a big blast." Hiro thought to himself.

Blast-Zone sends another blast of nuclear energy except this one is stronger, Hiro prepares to deflect it with his hand and slaps it away right in the second that it breaks through his barrier.

Hiro ran towards Blast-zone forms Ki energy on his right hand and closes it and was going to strike him but blast-zone fires a powerful nuclear blaze attack "Yipe, Atomic Blazer…. Dodge it!"

He attempts to evade the attack but he was struck by the blast, knocking him right into a tree in Subaru's sight.

"Itai! That asshole must have been holding back on the last fight." Hiro wined for a moment just to see Blast-Zone from mid air using his nuclear charge hands "Now his Flash Blaze Attack…. He is getting serious."

Hiro sways and moves away to avoid further contact while watching the tree being burned to ashes.

"Geez, I guess he wasn't fighting like this before…. Wait yesterday, he kept looking towards the three girls Nanoha and the two, He knows something."

"Hey, B.Z. you were fight strangely different don't tell me that you were distracted!"

"Maybe the reason is the fact that I, have to use my nano-machines to manipulate the Hornet roids."

"IF I use any, Big Moves, I could fry their circuits… Besides Technopathy is time consuming."

"You should remember I only exist to destroy you and your bizarre family…"

"Remember?" he asked.

Hiro answers "Loud and clear." and calls "Five Moves of Doom!" out gives a serious look on his face resembling an eagle's face Hiro focused his power and sent a vacuum into blast zone stunning him.

Subaru uncovered by opponents watches how he gets it done "Whoa!" she spoke.

Hiro flies right into as an ominous digitalized voice spoken "Cyphen: Sword Form!" Blast-Zone and struck him revealing an energy blade carrying it with his left hand slashing him horizontally, swings it upwards making a vertical slash, and flies straight through him calling out "Issen!" Blast-zone cries out in pain.

Then Hiro dashes and turns around, taking a reverse sword stance putting the sword behind him and he slams him with a Ki infused punch attack calling "Buster Punch!" Blast-Zone was sent flying backwards and lands on his back dazed by the attack.

Then spins with the second attack moves on to the third extending his arm out calling out "Buster Array!" firing a barrage of Ki blasts. Blast-zone was forced to defend emitting an energy barrier but the attack begins to pierce through pushing him back.

Then draws his Shurikens from his jacket's sleeves and called out "Trailing Star!" sending out ten stars as they explode upon impact making that his fourth, the attack destroyed the barrier putting, electrocuting him in result of crushing his defense.

"Time to get this fight in the bag, Kanzuki Style Hi-Ougi: Hidden Succession Skill!" he spoke.

Hiro knocks him upwards with a Ki infused uppercut, flying high enough to take a long range attack, He swings his right hand as if he was winding up "Rising Buster Cannon, Eat this!" he calls out trusts it firing a massive Energy Beam to send him ablaze putting Blast-zone's body into critical condition, he flown into a parked motorcycle that both Subaru and Teana were riding, adding extra damage and knocking him out.

"Puff, Puff… That was easy." Hiro commented.

"Idiot, you've destroyed our only transportation!"

"Sorry, I have my little bro and cousins fix it." He apologized

Besides he was handicapped from the last fight like Hiro is, thus ending the battle between them.

"Now time to capture him before he gets back up, Banisher…"

Suddenly, a magic missile flanked him knocking him on his side, as a shadowy figure swipes Blast-Zone from the ground.

Subaru ran to His aid along with Teana and Taro, a woman laughs and said "For a boy, you're quite a naive one."

Hiro stood up and said "Olociel that was spineless of you doing that!" pointing at her.

She is holding Blast-Zone with her psychic power "Like I care for rules, I fight for my lover and that's all I care about." She spoke and looks over to Blast-Zone making a smirk.

"Blast-Zone will be a powerful asset to our organization, besides they are using the mall to be their power silo."

"You should go after them if you want your precious International Alliance to be around for our Armageddon project."

Teana recognized what she is talking about "Armageddon, Damn you!" she reacted.

"Blame my lover, we'll see you later!" The devil-woman spoke and disappears.

"Come on, let's get to that mall area before they use that cannon." Hiro begins to move but starts to cough out blood from his mouth.

"Hey did you?" Hiro spoke "It's nothing" cutting off Subaru from finishing her question leaving her worried.

Teana scoffs thought "Arrogant idiot."

"I'll go back and get back up!" Taro spoke prompting to leave.

"Alright, just make sure that their duties are done." Hiro spoke putting up a thumb up.

They prepare to move on to defeating, the group for the last time.

Now, this threat continues create more turmoil for the allies, for the allies let's see to find out if they are successful.


	8. Scramble & Gamble

Chapter 7: Scramble and Gamble: The pride of U.E.F. rolls against the T.S.A.B. whim

Now, Hiro with both Teana and Subaru are now moving to the mall area that is going to be conceived as a power silo.

"So how we're going to, get there any faster?" Teana questioned.

"Simple, using Time Orb this item enables us to move faster exceeding light speed itself."

Subaru asks in confusion "Wait, light speed?"

"I know it sounds insane, but I come from an entirely different universe…. So trust me, this works." Hiro spoke clinching his fist.

He takes a deep breath and draws it out and commands "Time Orb, Time Warp!" pointing it into the sky it flashes a bright white flash putting them in between time itself as everything slows down in their place.

"Ah, what the heck is this?" Teana reacted to the strange feeling.

"This, this is how the world looks when things slow down, in this state we could move ultra fast." Hiro explained.

"I have a feeling that I experienced this before." Subaru spoke looking at her right hand equipped with The Revolver Knuckle.

"Like that kid appearing in front of me right when he was in danger." she reflected as she felt a strange force pass right by her as if there were another person supporting the child.

"It happened then." She smiles feeling enlightened.

Teana asks "So how many of these then?"

Hiro shrugs and shook his head saying obviously showing them he doesn't know "Well, there are more of these but not all of them could just be found." He said.

"Well lets go, I'll explain later when we're through." He ran towards the area where Olociel presumed.

"Then, I guess this proves the fact… he's other than stupid." Teana thought.

At the sky base, the team was sent a message that tells them that the Mercenaries are at the mall area and armed with a Maser cannon to make a devastating attack earth.

"Then, we should scramble now." Technos spoke.

"Hey, guys time to move out; the team rosters are not changed!" Thressa commands.

"Cool, another mission…. Wait that means Nani will bug me again!" He grabs his head as he is losing his mind.

"Then you'll have to get over it, fire starter." Goto spoke patting his head.

"Hmm… Let's go!" Yai called out.

The group dispatch to the area that Hiro is approaching.

Taro appears to the other two, right when Davis is getting to explaining how it should go.

Davis spoke smiling "Koji, Hiro may need your help."

"Hmm, okay were fine from here…." Koji spoke with a suspicious look on his face.

"How about you, Davis?" he asked as he looked at him.

"I'm fine, go help you cousin" Davis accepted making a thumbs up.

"Let's Hyotora, we have served our purpose!" they teleported out of the building towards Hiros' location.

"Here's the test, if these combined groups are successful without casualties, then we form a Liaison."

"He's going to gamble on this!?" Yuuno thought he became surprised by what he heard.

One council member questioned "And if he fails?" leaning over looking smug.

"Then, we will abandon our responsibilities as you demand." He declares.

He spoke "Time to place our bets, take it or leave it, as respective originations."

As the former captains of the Ground Forces Sixth Divison are appearing to be speechless by this wager.

"So the United Earth Federation are betting this on a dangerous situation, how intriguing we will place this bet on your failure since twenty years and merging you organization with ours you will no longer be a local fighting force." The head council member spoke leaning back on his seat.

"Hmm, let's ask the Circle of Administrators for this." He spoke.

There as he calls them they appear on video visual appearing to be a little busy with daily life.

"Hello, I didn't expect to be called at this time." Ling Li Zhong is at her garden practicing her Tai Chi forms.

Masaki Kurosawa fussed "In a time like any other, why during the tea ceremony." He is attending his wife Fusae and twin girls Hanako, Haniko.

"Not a bad time for a call, after tasting bad tea." comment James Wilson

A maid came charging into the room with his new tea "Eep, I'm sorry Mister Wilson I'll yahh!" she spoke and trips over his fox terrier, Cassie.

He glares at his clumsy maid and spoke "you should take your time Molly; I would not fire anyone on mundane causes."

Bill Williams states "I couldn't agree myself since watching my old platoon is getting back in shape for old times." He was exercising with his survivor soldiers, jogging around the park area.

Eisenhower Von Brocken just received a call from his home "ugh, a bad time for me I've just woken up." Since he has low blood pressure he received fresh fruit to feel better.

"Großvater, wie fühlen Sie sich: Grandfather, how you are feeling?" a blond mid-cut haired man with amber eyes questioned pouring up his cereal.

"Ich bin fein, gerade beschäftigt mit der Unterhaltung mit einer rivalisierenden Vereinigung: I'm fine, just busy with talking to a Rival Federation." He answers.

"Ein Anruf von der Mittleren-childan Unterseite: die Zeit-Raum Verwaltung Bearu ein wechselndes Universum: A Call from the Mid-childan base: the Time-Space Administration Bearu an alternate universe." He stated folding his arms.

"Hello, I am Zeicht von Brocken of the German Armed Forces." Zeicht greeted after a quick salute.

Zeicht von Brocken a soldier who gave Hiro Kanzuki a run for his money, this man was a double-agent for Darstellung originally been put to odds with Hiro, he is known as the Red Lighting his power based on the color it takes.

Randal Djambek he spoke "Great, I'm taking a good old fashioned message." While fishing near his homeland Bulgaria.

Maken Spar is overseeing the reconstruction of the damaged Lotus Temple he yawns "what is it?" he asked.

Darril Liu Smith is spending time inside Sainte-Chapelle with his family of fifteen children "aha, Bonjour and salutations!"

The group of one most powerful commanders of Super Hero History is called to join the conference.

"I apologize if I'm bothering you, but was in the stage of putting a wager that rolls on the Federation's survival."

"If its Hiro again then we should not worry." Ling-li pronounces.

"I agree." They all said at the same time.

"He proved us wrong before." James commented "He even out rated the attention I used to have when I was young."

"He fought like a real soldier, I'm confident in his skill." Bill comments while doing jumping jacks.

"He even defeated my grandson and made him come to his senses." Eisenhower comments.

"Like a true ninja, he doesn't turn away from a mission." Masaki comments while drinking tea.

The other two nods making an acceptance of wager.

"Then they openly accept; this will determine how well they should do."

"Space Orb, Tunnel Void." He commands drawing out the time orb.

The council members spoke "So that's the gem they are so dependent on."

"This is the Mysterious Force Orb: Space Orb, this allows me to freely create voids but I'm not going out there…" he spoke while turning around and digs hi blazer's inner pocket.

"That explains how he evaded those shooting spells; it's like fighting against Shamal."

"This will" he held out seven camera bits and threw them into the void.

They were intrigued by his use of technology.

"Now, let the show begin." He spoke and folds his arms.

The Darstellung soldiers noticed that Hiro is coming so they are forming a line of defense.

The trio lands first with the enemy ahead of them, Hiro rushed ahead the two.

"Hey wait we should plan things out!" Teana yelled.

Hiro pummels the defense line swiftly.

"With a gang of wimps, I think not!" Hiro spoke adjusting his fighting gloves.

Both Subaru and Teana were speechless for a moment.

"Don't worry, I could identify my enemies with my gauntlet to tell them from lame to serious, even Reggie will warn me in addition" Hiro pointed at his gauntlet.

"Oh, okay then we'll let you lead, right Teana." Subaru said.

Teana crossed her face for a moment but took he focus away to the mission.

Reggie spoke "Hey, Hiro the power silo isn't inside the building from scanning it, it's possible that's it is underground."

He clunks his head with his left fist for a moment as spoke "Then we have to do the old fashioned way of using the radiation scanner."

"It's obvious, they can't find it one way so they have to find it the other way." Teana thought.

"Alright, we should stay together until we get a full party, which means a four to twenty man member group." He spoke holding out his fingers to make digits.

"I assume your teammates are coming here a little late, so bear with me." He told.

A squad of soldiers charge with Shock Batons, Raising them upward prompting to attack and some of them made a war cry to raise their fighting spirits.

"Let's go, they're waiting for us." He said

Moments later they're took out most of the solders.

He clicks his gauntlet in a split-second Reggie speaks "Banisher Wave Engaged!" He spoke clinches his fist "Alright, Banisher…" jumps into mid air and shout out "Shockwave!" He slams his fist onto the ground teleporting all fallen opponents into his time-line.

"Whoa, they vanished just like that." Subaru thought to reaction to how they disappear.

"So they have better technology, big deal" Teana thought.

Hiro prompts to move to the mall but Reggie shouts "Wait there are civilians inside!"

He asked "How many?" she answers "Two thousand, mostly adults, teenagers limited amount of children."

"I guess the ants already invested the house, it's possible that a few people are already caught." He spoke.

Meanwhile inside the building, Hiro's assumption was correct but most people were knocked out.

Nove Nakajima groans for a moment waking up from the ambush she took from earlier.

"What the hell, how did that happen?" she reacted.

Let's take a step back for a moment, Nove found a stray mercenary and managed to defeat him making him talk in result of his loss.

Not wanting to wait for them to complete their weapon she went ahead, the careless mistake is that she forgot to tell her sisters based on how frustrating the fight became earlier.

She somehow got inside but the alarm systems were cut off and a holographic form of the mall was formed on a mirror type barrier to make it appear like if it was closed for refurbishment.

Her suspicions were correct but a she was going to tell her sisters she noticed a shadow was cast upon her and everything went black.

Now waking up she noticed that her arms and legs were shackled with man who appears to be Latino equipped with two gun type gauntlets similar to her own Gun Knuckle device wearing a red bandanna on his left arm.

"It's better if you keep quiet, we wouldn't want to get any more nervous now." The man spoke eating apple slices he carved with his hunting knife.

"Who the hell are you!?" Nove demands fiercely.

He sighs and said "Batida Contra: Strike Contra – Sergeant Romero, I don't have any interest in killing anyone but I cannot say anything for anyone else." He was placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Hey Romero, talking to the prisoners again… go in front, Kanzuki is coming in to attack us." A man another man with a robotic eye patch dictates.

"See you, later kid." He departed.

"Can't have newbie's like him get close to pretty girls like you." The man spoke.

"You're the guy that blasted that Garbage dump area." She cited.

"Yes, I have but the garbage dump was just for starters…. We may try attacking your resources." He spoke.

"Bastard, you must be the leader then." She inclined.

"Sub – Commander, Blast-Zone is the Head Honcho in this operation." He Revised.

"I am Deadeye Sergeant Major General, Kid if you want to survive I suggest that you SHUT UP and don't do anything HEROICLY STUPID" He sneered.

She was speechless for a moment "Perfect, that's how quiet I need you." He clarified leaving her in the room.

"Damn, if they didn't knock me cold I wouldn't be in this mess." She said.

"Nove, are you alright?" Wendi addressed.

"Yeah, but they cuffed me with something that could cancel out my abilities." She explained.

"We'll be coming to get you with Subaru, Teana and that look alike that."

"The guy that looks like, wait…" she remembers Hiro along with both Musashi and Miguele.

"You mean that guy that took out those six crooks?" She asked.

"Yeah, wait there's a message." Wendi spoke and patches it on so they both could hear it.

"In condition of the situation, the U.E.F. has put on a wager on a team of Thugs called G_S.W.A.T. we expect them to fail." He announced.

"In cases like these we suggested a free for all chance to get to the hill, gain victory within defeating the force without having support of the Aces will mean complete dispensation of the U.E.F. allowing us to take control of their earth." He finished.

"I think that's all, I don't really like how this sounds." She agrees.

"In some point, I can't trust that council member as well." Wendi said.

"Likewise, well hurry up because these guys are of another force too." She said.

Hiro along with Subaru and Teana, the two former members of the stars team are breaking through squads of solders.

"Really, those guys aren't that tough." Teana commented.

"Warning, 5 – Star Criminals are approaching." Reggie alerted.

"Ladies, we have trouble!"Hiro spoke.

A man arrived with a team of five fighters.

"What's up Hiro, can't tell any more girls to stop following you?" Romero asked.

"Heh, Hiro you being a play boy aren't ya?" Sting spoke.

"Yeah, he does look sexy in blood." Bite spoke.

"You guys again, the Deadly Grudges." He spoke appearing bored of their presence.

"Who are they?" Subaru asked.

"A team of Martial Arts Assassins that strikes down counter forces like us; they have martial arts related to the Venomous animals, Bite, Sting, Acid, Spike and Needle; assassination specialists, Best advice if you don't want to take their poison strikes keep distance."

Teana affirms "Got it, since I'm good at long distance."

Subaru takes her fighting stance bracing he self.

The enemy group rushes at the team, commencing combat.

Romero fires his Gun Gauntlets at Hiro; he defends the attack using barrier.

Hiro said "Romero, you don't have to do this man."

"I have to, for the village back at home!" he declares.

"They are all starving there, while you government dogs ignore us!" He finished.

Charging his weapon he calls out "Omega Pulser!" He shot out a massive pulse bullet from the gauntlet on his right hand by thrusting it.

Hiro jumps upwards and evaded the charge shot but made a big explosion, the shockwave knocked Hiro into a street lamp.

Hiro groans dazed by the collision he attempts shake it off, but the offender peruses him calling out raising his left arm clinching his fist "Pulser Smasher!!!" and swings it at Hiro.

Hiro sprang away from the attack, but Romero swoops behind him and struck him connecting a direct hit.

Hiro was knocked rolling on his side and stops appearing to be unconscious.

"Ah" Subaru reacted while defending three of the enemies.

"What the" Teana thought as she was evading the sting's swipe attacks.

"That wasn't the real Hiro; he wouldn't fall like some rag doll."

Hiro drops from mid air and pulls a diving kick attack; Romero called out "Pulser Sheild!" placing his hand in front of himself blocking the assault.

"What do you expect from a ninja?" Hiro asked rhetorically and he lands on his feet.

Romero commented "A decoy like a real professional actor."

They looked where the decoy was at and it was a manikin with Hiro's clothes on.

"A dummy, he gave me a scare." Subaru sighs.

"Idiot, don't do something like that again!" Teana yelled.

Hiro rushes towards him and kicks him towards one of Subaru's opponents Bite knocking them into each other.

Hiro called "I'll take care of these guys" clothes-lining the other one acid stunning him, leaving her only to fight spike.

"How is he going to do that?" Needle spoke.

"Shadow Warrior: Bikou Senshi!" Hiro makes clones of himself equaling the odds.

"Here we go." The clones call.

"An Illusion spell, what more he could do?" Acid spoke.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" He spoke.

As they charge ahead towards the building He dashed to ahead to make a big move.

He ran towards the barrier they created clinches his fist and calls out "Buster Driller!" he destroys the illusion as the area is filled with solders all holding Firearms while their leaders rush them.

"Boy we're going to have a big fight." He spoke counting how much solders are ahead of them.

Teana and Subaru took on their ready stance before following him.

Pterodactyl-man hovers above the area folding his arms, watching them charge towards his direction.

"Feh, that isn't good enough Romero if Hiro tossing you around then you're in trouble."

He swings his hand towards the small team and commands "Full Frontal assault, I don't care about the native scratch just kill Kanzuki!"

Hiro took his fighting stance preparing to fight them all off; out of nowhere a blast of fire pummels the advancing force creating a smokescreen.

He thought while waving at them "Huh, hey its help." It was Erio and Caro that just arrived riding on Friedrich.

"It's Commander Kanzuki."

"It's the other two, that's even better more hands to fight with."

"It's them!" Subaru shouts.

"yo! Oreo and Caro right good to see you."

"It's Erio" he corrected.

"Sorry, I kinda wiped out my Ki so I'm kind of thinking of food in this point." He sighs for a moment and went into his bag he kept hidden in cloaking state and used the Healing crystal that was inside of it to rejuvenate himself and exhales for a moment.

"That feels better." he clinched his fist for a moment putting the bag into cloaking state.

"What is that?" Caro asked.

"The healing crystal, Thressa gave it to me so I could heal myself without sacrificing my Ki energy."

A solder ran into the smokescreen war crying recklessly only to get thwacked by Erio's lance Strada.

"Boy, I never thought that these guys would be that aggressive." Erio spoke.

"Yeah, hey I got an idea." He said.

"You two could back me up for a moment." Hiro spoke getting a new plan of strategy placing his right hand under his chin.

"So here's the plan, these guys will try to get in my way do you two kids have any long-ranged attacks other than your Fire-breathing dragon?"

They nodded; Hiro snaps his finger clinching his right hand saying confidently "then this plan will sure work!"

A squad of solders were standing for a moment as a captain called out "What are you waiting for, attack!"

The team of solders was running into the smokescreen but is being bombarded by magical blasts the enemy force stared to retreat.

"Hey get in there and Fight, Fiiiiiight!!!" The captain shouted hysterically, then out of annoyance he draws his rifle with a bayonet armed to it and attempts to fire at them while charging.

"You have to do some things yourself…. Daaaaah!!!" the man cried out.

"_Düsenform" _Strada spoke as Erio rushed to the captain and move in to counter attack.

The Captain thrusts his weapon while Erio mimics him.

They stood for a second, and then the captain fell onto the pavement while Erio takes a knick on his left arm.

"Erio, are you alright?" Caro asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine… but that solder." Erio spoke being concerned.

"Good thing you held back this guy isn't wearing protective against your electric attacks."

"Banisher Wave" "We are going to have to keep going if we want to get this done."

Caro spoke "Yeah!" "Right!" Erio spoke in a surprise attack Pterodactyl-Man swoops past them making a sonic boom knocking them off balance.

Teana spoke sitting up from the blast "What was that!"

Subaru grunts from being knocked down.

"Pterodactyl-man, that freak." Hiro spoke.

They got up off their backs as Pterodactyl-man flies towards them in attempt to ram into Caro noticing the fact that she is the weakest.

But Hiro intercepts him lunges towards and spun himself calling out "Wheel Kick!" slamming his left leg on his face knocking him five yards away and he regains his balance flies away and moves sideways to avoid taking close combat.

Pterodactyl-Man taunts saying "Ow, you little punk you'll pay for that!"

Hiro remarks "Bird boy picking Squabs eh, How about this…" he spoke

"…Giga Raptor versus Super Chicken!" he finished.

"Calling me a coward, I will kill thy foe!!!" Pterodactyl-Man

"I have a way with getting to the short fused ones, Let me handle him." He said to the forwards.

Hiro ran ahead and discharges a few ki blasts, the bird man creates a sonic scream deflecting the blasts.

Pterodactyl-man hovers for a moment and glides around the area, swooping around the parking lot as he attempts the ram into him.

Hiro backs away from the striking distance to avoid being struck, he draws his Cyphen holding it with his left hand as it speaks "Cyphen: Gun form!" and fires an array of shots at him.

"It's that device again" Teana spoke assisting Hiro by shooting at him.

The flying fiend moved away like if he was an airplane evading a warships machinegun shots and struck Hiro with his sonic boom.

"Argh, that guy doesn't change strategies that's because he very good at it." Hiro commented breaking his fall with his Cyphen taken Spear form "But that's also an obvious plan to me."

He draws scan cards as the Cyphen took on its Scanner form as Hiro slashes it with the card it speaks "Downloading Command - Card Data: Hyper Cannon Form."

It transformed into, a large energy cannon possibly heavy enough to cause a person to move much slower than needed "Transformation complete!" it spoke.

He kneeled and elevated the cannon calling out "Taste bitter Justice, bird boy!"

"Technique Mode: C. R. Missile" it discharges a massive energy blast sending a power missile after Pterodactyl-man.

Caro thought "Woah, the device is very strong."

He attempts to shake off the missile but Koji suddenly zips in front of him and smashes him with a giant ice block he created hindering his escape, in reaction he screamed at the top of his lungs and he was blasted to kingdom come.

Erio spoke "A combination attack!" appearing to be surprised.

"Humph, what is a coward is always a coward." Koji commented folding his arms landing on a car under him without damaging it.

He lands on a car and taken severe injuries from the combined attack.

"You mind, I want to have a talk with cousin." Hiro asked.

"Sure, we don't" they said.

Taro and Hyotora defeated the fighters who were that Hiro and the Forwards left have just arrived right after one of each has flown in their path.

"Losers, if you can't take my Tsubame Gaeshi then you are all wimps." Hyotora insults coldly.

"For the poison masters you all talk a lot more than my rival." Taro commented folding his arms.

"Heh, so you two guys really think you won right?" Spike spoke smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Teana questioned.

"Shut up, rookie I'll do the talking!" Hyotora banning Teana from asking she was going to speak out but Subaru stopped her.

Grabbing the speaker by the neck he demands "Spill it!" strangling him.

"If you think that we're the real thing guess again!" he answers with a smirk.

The fighters turned into wooden dolls, He slashed the dolls up into chunks of wood in the second he unsheathed his katana.

"Damn them, this was puppet sorcery for the whole time." He complained clinching his fist.

"At least one of them is real; we can hold him inside prison for questioning." Taro assured spreading his arms out and shrugs.

Hyotora clinches his fist "Grr, Rarr! This will be the last time that they pull this one on me again!" he said and swings his fist.

Subaru appearing to be intimidated by his fiery attitude "What's with him, he's like a ferocious tiger." She commented.

"That's Tora for you, he doesn't like jokes much, and I can't understand how that he was student president at his school in Japan."

"It's Hyotora Akechi, The White Tiger of the Shinsengumi remember that and you'll live."

"…Scary" Subaru spoke.

Teana not bothered by his attitude, she spoke "He's just a big jerk that's what's he is."

Teana remembers that Hiro went ahead of them to confront the Sub-Commander.

"Wait, Hiro went ahead of us we should keep up with him." She spoke.

"That's what we should do but he is okay if you didn't, look." Hyo spoke pointing at Hiro meeting Koji.

"That's his older cousin, Kojima Haraketsu the White Wolf he proposed us on this job, and he tutored him on Ninjutsu."

"In speaking that is his senior advisor, he looks up to him whenever if he is troubled."

"Him... Having problems, he doesn't show it." Teana spoke with a look that she doesn't understand.

"That's the point, he know how to keep those worries behind him when fighting." he explained.

"Enough nonsense, we have important things to do like finding hostages and cuffing a few terrorists." Hyotora spoke as he ran ahead of them.

They followed them while Teana looks at Taro asking "How do you put up with his attitude?"

"Hiro kicked his ass, so I didn't let that bother me because I also lost to him consequently were on the same page." He answers with a smirk.

"Wait you guys were enemies?" Teana shocked on how he was able to talk about it calmly.

"More like rivals, I still count as one his enemies are the ones who actually hate him for a personal reason, those are the guys who you should call enemies." He explained.

He told them about the many major events Hiro was involved in along with his friends around the globe and his many discoveries, he even told about the adventures he went through including the colossal battles he claims victory upon.

"Whoa, that's tons of experience." Subaru spoke with a surprised look on her face.

Teana thought "His experience is possibly matching the Aces themselves." Broke a sweat on just thinking

"He isn't the only one besides of him us who are in the same age group excluding me, him and a few others, there are older ones like Lancelot who may possibly beat him if using the right cards." He pointed.

They came closer to them as they approached Koji spoke "Here they come; we should be prepared because that was the prelude."

Hiro nods and puts his hand out as he clutches it wishing luck to each other.

Koji went ahead of them to gain some clearance ahead of them, and to avoid being ambushed.

"So Hiro, you were catching up with him?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, I guess Taro told you that he's my cousin" Hiro assumed.

"Well let's go Koji went ahead to take work on crowd control." He said.

At the headquarters, the progress appears to be good for the Forwards with Hiro leading them; an impressed look was Davis as he points out.

"It seems that progress is good in this point, start weeping because if you didn't pay close attention Hiro and Koji are cousins under the same bloodline."

"What do you mean?" The head council member questioned.

"Kojima Haraketsu, Age twenty-four, master of the Haraketsu-ryu Ninjutsu his family descended from the Kanzuki family or the main branch therefore they should actually have at least one of the same attacks like Buster Cannon" Davis explained, the former captains caught on.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" he reacted.

At inside the building Koji clasps his hands as he begins to charge energy in front of himself.

"Ten… Ki… Sho… Ha!!!" Koji called out firing a massive energy blast at the onward solders.

"Humph, the Tenki Shodan technique shall flatten all who get in my way." He declares to the group as they begun to retreat.

"The same technique Hiro performed is the Buster Cannon's original name Tenki Shoudan the legendary technique translated as Celestial Soul Blast Cannon famed by the their ancestor Sakurai Shiden-Kanzuki."

"He is the founder of the Shinten no Rei style Kikoujutsu a rare martial art utilizing one's own spiritual force, much different from Ms. Nanoha's Divine Buster because it gathers magical energy."

"So that's how come it wasn't enough power on that earlier battle, he is using a different type of power like his brothers."

"Mainly, Hiro has recreated the fighting style to levels that his other relatives haven't scratched yet."

"The Buster punch and the Buster Kick are his trademark skills, no one else until he was thirteen imitated the two techniques except a few relatives and younger friends used those two skills."

"Wait what about the Ultimate Buster Cannon that technique was like the Stardust Breaker my technique" Nanoha spoke.

"Hmm, that is a Shinkuu/Vacuum type of skill from his perspective; he didn't really think he needed the method until recently, he explained to me while I was making my call last midnight."

"Vacuum Type, wait he doesn't use his own spiritual energy?"

"Uh, Uh he doesn't you may think he only use one type of fighting technique, you're possibly thinking about someone else."

"Subaru seems to have a similar way of fighting comparing to him, but he is more evolved than she is." Signum pointed.

"He's Dynamic, more like her." One council member spoke

"But it's like if he has no weaknesses." Another one spoke.

"He should, he doesn't use a barrier type spell as much and he always strikes at opportunity, if using the right strategy he can lose." The Head spoke.

"Don't bet on it, even though he is losing he even beaten the impossible, his intelligence quotient is above even my own he whipped me on chess over thirty-five his I.Q. is two-hundred forty-five."

"He'll outsmart the offender into loosing, the first time he fought against Zeicht he didn't seen him coming, the second time he was definitely overcome his opponent in the rematch with almost one hundred percent accuracy of anticipation."

"He even overcame enemies bigger than himself, well that's what I said before and I don't think that is anything new to the big three."

"But his originality in combat became more like an art form to him, rarely stops from thinking about his next move even after his first failed."

Meanwhile, Seig Hvitiulfr and his group are tracking a mobster of the Leonard's to find their hideout; he is wearing casual clothing that was in their society to avoid being noticed.

"Where you are going my good good friend?" he thinks to himself.

The man that was with them shook the other mobster's hand and walks inside the building.

"Alright, Transform!" he transformed into his werewolf form and rushed leading his squadron into the building attacking all criminals occupying the building killing all but one.

He holds one by his neck chocking him with five other men looking around for hostages.

"Where's the bastard who killed my elder brother?" he wrangles the man's neck.

"He's back in Cranagan watching the battle go on" The man answers.

"Then tell me his name, and I'll let you live." He commands closing in.

"His name is Zwart-hoektand Buckhout" The man answers.

He abandons him and ran off back told them "Were heading back to Cranagan, were going to find that traitor as soon we get there!"

They affirmed and moved quickly outside the town following him, but not without disturbing the townspeople on their suspicious actions.

Back in Cranagan, the G_S.W.A.T. team has descended directly where Hiro was riding a group of five swat cars in order to carry off the hostages.

"Okay, let's go were going to have to move a little faster on this mission."

"Right" they affirmed and scrambled out into the building while the N2R group, in avertedly follows them.

"Hey, it's the people from before." Wendi spoke.

"They're here to help, the more the better."

"Damn they are in…"

"Alright ladies, time to counter attack!" Deadeye commands pointing towards their direction.

"Send in the Anubis MK. XIII Sp., we have party crashers." He commands

"Yes sir!" the solder affirms.

"They're here, oof!" Nove spoke but was grabbed by a Breaker Bilsten

"If you're one of them, then we could take a little advantage of that."

"B. B., hold her we'll meet up with The Gaga Sissies, with this dead weight."

"Aye, you come along with me little girl." Breaker commands.

"Ow, let me go you asshole." Nove demands.

The team cleared up most of the stores filled with terrorist solders thrashing up the area.

"Humph, that was just the appetizer kiddos."

"Now here's the main course!"

They threw energy charged grenades while dashing across the area causing additional collateral damage.

"These girls are fast, even faster."

"Just keep shooting they will try to flash attack!"

One of them attempts to attack Subaru and Teana but Hiro intercepts dropkicking one of them away.

"Okay, they cannot keep up, bad news."

"Good news, strong attacks; but limited based on exp.... sounds good!"

One of them flies towards one of them, Subaru prompts bringing her Revolver Knuckle behind herself loading it.

Teana shoots at the Beautiful knocking her off balance.

They both collapsed onto the floor, groaning based on their damages they took from yesterday.

"I guessed they were fighting the Kamisori siblings to be at fatigue."

"That's even better; we shouldn't have much trouble in this fight."

Hiro went ahead to attack the other captains, only to find B. B. holding Nove.

"B. B. Got that red haired kid, a hostage situation… Perfect."

"Hey Kanzuki, we know that you are not very good at these kind of scenarios so I took one based on the command of Deadeye."

"Deadeye would always do anything to win including sacrificing innocent lives."

"Damn me, let go asshole!"

"Well this kid really has a bad mouth, like its anything new to me."

"Koji should be regrouping with us after all the guys he's taken care of."

"Gensen Buyo!" Koji struck him while grabbing Nove close to her hips.

"F****** Pervert!" she swings at his face where she accidentally removes his hood.

"Ah" Nove glares at him for a moment.

"Ack" Koji he noticed that his hood is removed for a looking around if there anyone else who would react.

"Oh Shit that's Kojima Haraketsu, Were so dead." One captain spoke.

Most of the solders only knew one main thing if seeing Koji, Run so almost every solder teleports out of the area only leaving the leaders to deal with the advancing team.

"…Okay so did we did all that for nothing?" Hiro asked in a clueless reaction.

"No there are hostages inside a few rooms with barriers holding them in, were going to have to find the source of these barriers that means finding the generator." Koji directed.

"Oh, so we're going to have to find out where is that energy generator."

Nove spoke "Aren't you supposed to remove these cuffs?"

He apologized "Oh, sorry for grabbing you there."

"Hey" B.B. shouts out spoke with his back turned appearing to start to laugh.

"You forgot something, ME!!!" he reveals both of his gun type gauntlets and fires a massive barrage of bullets causing severe collateral damage.

Hiro, Koji carrying Nove went behind a pillar for some cover.

"I must be getting rusty; becoming a dad must have taken some time away."

"Do not worry, you're doing fine you just forgot to strike him on the neck."

"You made it sound like it's a simple mistake, what if we someone got killed like… Her!"

"My name is Nove!" she shouted.

"Whatever, this is a serious issue." Koji spoke.

"Hey you, morons why are you both are hiding and arguing!?"

"Huff if you're not coming out then, uck!" he was struck down by a silhouette that was carrying metallic.

Miguele spoke "There we go, that's even better" right after hitting him with an aluminum baseball bat he's armed with.

"Sorry Sweety, we were held up fighting against an enemy squadron who were hiding at the side." Thressa apologized.

Technos approached Hiro handing him a gauntlet unit to switch models form "Hey, here's the Power Knuckle gauntlet you might need it."

"What do you mean, I'm fine without them." Hiro stated.

"I tapped into their communications; they're going to use the remodeled variation of the Anubis." Technos points out replaying the recording.

The forwards approached the area, while Technos playing the recording.

"What is that?" Erio asked.

"It's a massive Humanoid Combat Vehicle or H.C.V., very capable of destroying cities like Godzilla."

"Then we could handle that." Caro spoke.

"Sure"

"Hey, so Goto is going to use his Mecha eh?"

"Right when they bring out their own, we still have time to find the Maser Cannon"

"A Maser cannon, then your heat emission scanner is much better than mine."

"Yup, I have to modify my gauntlets scanning system; better safe than sorry."

"Great, Caro if you could summon something that could match the Anubis than we got this fight in the bag."

"Alright, here's the drop-spot get over there as fast as you can."

"Yes sir!"

"T-man, Thressa, you two will go with me!"

"Right"

"Alright… let's find where they hid that cannon."

Things are getting interesting at least everything is all together… I hope.


	9. Ambush to Crisis!

Chapter 8: Ambush/Crisis!!! Trapped in a two pronged Assault!

Earlier, Musashi stayed behind so he could oversee the mission along with Roadster, Blade and Broody at the carrier's main bridge.

"Alright, were alright from here" Broody spoke.

"They are able to fight, without us." Musashi spoke.

"We'll be needed here, to make sure we inform them." He finished.

They watch through the monitor to see if anything is happening while the battle is going on.

Sung-yi is resting along with Eris to eat to replenish their strength, among the inactive group members who is watching the whole battle.

Mat is taking a rest passing the place off to Thressa to help.

"Damn If that B**** haven't tried to escape I would have got her" Mat spoke pulling a fit.

"But you didn't, so stop whining." Sagahime spoke passing by.

He was speechless for a moment, since she already made her point they react saying utter "ooooh!"

"When we can move in on those dorks" Mat spoke punching the couch he is sitting on.

"As soon as when Hiro says okay" Emma spoke lying on her seat.

Hiro, Technos, Miguele and Yai are with two of the Forwards Stars team.

"How far are we Tech?" Hiro asked.

"Not too Far, they used a dimensional warping unit to make this place looks okay."

"Humph, for crooks with Darstellung they don't slouch much." Thressa spoke.

"He told before the criminals are dangerous and cunning, did you forgot that princess?" Yai corrected bluntly.

"Shut up, Gorilla Girl!" Thressa spoke

"Dunder headed Birdbrain!" Yai spoke the both pushed up against each other chest to chest to see who will make the first move.

"Both of you stop arguing before they know that you two are capable of fighting amongst yourselves!" Hiro scolded pushing them both away while accidentally touching their chests making them mellow.

"Sorry, well behave." They both spoke.

"Geez, there's a reason why we became a team, do your arguments some other time!" Hiro scolded as he places his hands inside his jackets pockets.

"Boy, he got quite a temper and they act like children when it comes to him." Subaru spoke while scratching her head.

"That will become his mistake if he does let that happen." Teana spoke

Moments later, Technos points out the area where he started drilling as he knew that they cannot manipulate what they did after they started drilling although they put a metal plate in the place where they started drilling to hide their tracks "We're here, Hiro Blast a hole in the ground!" he told.

"Alright Bro…" Hiro aims his palm at the targeted ground while focusing on how much power he should use.

"Wait the Divine Buster?" Subaru noticed.

He howled "Buster Cannon!" making a massive blast without effort.

*Boosh!* massive blast was fired with a small shockwave along with it.

"Eep! It's strong!" she startled by how much power he put into the blast.

"How he's able to shoot with that much power, without much time to charge." Teana questioned.

"Duh, he trained that move to perfection, now stop asking stupid questions." Hyotora Growled.

Teana reacted saying "W-Why you?!" going to react to what he just said but Subaru calmed her down by distracting her in the usual way.

"I guessed that you two won't be able to cooperate also." Hiro sighs and looked ahead.

Inside the hole based on the size, they were using the maser to drill the hole earlier which means to them the Mole-man and his cronies is not very far, making it as high as an average building to because of the his claustrophobia.

Hiro grins for a moment and folds his arms behind his head with a positive attitude "I'm surprised to the fact that we haven't been ambushed yet." he spoke but noticed that there were squadrons waiting for them ahead.

A leading commander threatens "Surrender or Diiiie!" Hiro reaction switches from good mood to disappointment to the fact that he spoke too soon.

"Big mouth, you jinxed us again!" Hyotora shouts at him while taking a drawing stance to prompt combat.

"As Always Hyotora" he agreed shrugging as he looks around to count heads.

"With that many guns it's impossible to dodge - eh?" Teana along with Subaru looked at the gleaming light in Hiro's palm as he started to gather energy.

Already making up his mind he raises both hands and clutches on he right arm as a ball of light shines brightly "Charrrged…" He called out a he is collecting Ki energy from the space he is in.

Teana's eyes widened as she begins to take notice how much potential he have "Starlight Breaker!?" she assumes.

As he grits his teeth for a moment he widened his palm as he prepares to finish "Shoooot!!!" he yelled as he fires a massive bullet formed by Ki energy and pummels the squadron with his teammates moving forward after the initiative strike.

"Ahhh" the solders reacted as a few of them were being sent flying like dust in the wind.

Hiro blasted all the front-line solders to give his main teammates a chance to move in to counter attack.

Subaru reacted thought "Huh what!?" confused to the fact that their opponents are weaker than they thought.

"Just like that!?"Teana thought in the fact that the swift act was made before they could plan things out or the fact that they rarely seen them on gang warfare, since they can kick ass like crazy.

Yai vigorously told them "Don't just stand there you two, Charge!!!" plunging into battle with her friends.

Miguele swings his arms and raised them to ready his attack "Alright, super attack Acquazzone del fuoco: Fire Shower!!!" Miguele called out and pulverize the squadron with a massive fire barrage attack.

Taro said while clinching his fists while rearing his fist "Feh, he still sends a bunch of weaklings after us, Aoshima Style: Lion's roaring Gust - ShiShi no Todoroku Toppuu!!!" as he whiffs his fist at his opponent.

Subaru noticed "Revolver Cannon!" she spoke.

He blasts the advancing group right at the barriers that is blocking the way flattening them in that instant.

"Cowards as usual, I call upon the power of light of the great spirit of lighting, Thunder Spear!" she casts a thunderbolt in front of herself and aims it at the barrier that was formed and sends the Thunderbolt right at the barrier breaking it enabling them to move forward.

"Stay down losers!" Technos yells and threw all of his electric grenades to shock all present enemies around the room, then follows up using his Banisher Grenades "See ya on the news!" he farewells.

The stars duo stayed behind just to whiteness just how good a team they are.

"Whoa, that's a lot faster then we done." Subaru stated knowing how active all of the fighters are in front of them.

"Counting how long this team has been together, they are experienced." Teana affirms just by watching their every move.

They looked at each other and spoke "Let's go!" as they move forward.

Moments later, they managed to defeat the squadron while they are running Hiro starts to think for a moment and asks "Oh yeah, just where the Anubis is going to?"

"…That military base" Technos answered, since he doesn't know what it's identified as.

Subaru and Teana stares for a moment in reaction to what they heard as he asks "what?"

"That's The Time-Space Administration Bearu's Headquarters, so this time they are attacking us directly." Teana stated.

"Not good at all, we should tell them about this." Technos deemed as he turns to his brother.

Hiro clicks his gauntlet since Reggie is inside he is able to connect to anyone who have an online connection to network systems and spoke "Already on it, Hello this is G_S.W.A.T. this is an emergency report allow me to talk to your Chief."

At the area an unregistered communication link was made, it was revealed to be the Hiro calls the T.S.A.B. base area to let them know, spanning all over the who area to let not just the council members but everyone and the civilians.

Hiro took time to think about what he should say "Hey guy's…. um Darstellung is making a direct attack at your base so be ready" He spoke.

"What!" the council member reacted surprised to the fact that the He was able to reach them.

"Technos, went tapped their communications so well be in deep shit if we're not careful" he warned.

"The crooks are piloting or commanding a Giant mechanoid called the Anubis, I went up against it before and it's definitely not a cakewalk, believe me" He continued.

"Wait who are you?" he member questioned in curiosity because of his familiar face.

"I'm Hiro Kanzuki commander of the G_S.W.A.T." He introduced accompanied with his trademark thumbs up.

"You're him he looks soo much like…. Ah, Hoshimaru!" he spoke reflecting one of his dad's actions seventeen years ago.

"You mean my dad Hoshimaru Kanzuki, I'm his first son, among my adopted brothers I'm fourth eldest" he declares while giving a smile.

Since Reggie's widespread broadcast all of the T.S.A.B. members got a good look at Hiro's face with various reactions to his appearance.

"Here he is he's the boy I was speaking of." Ginga spoke placing her hand at his face pointing at him.

Genya remarks "He does resemble Subaru, but those eyes radiate experience, far more experience than Subaru's" looking at him closely.

"So this is what Subaru would become if she was more serious." He thought to himself.

In the council hall, they continue to question him.

"So if this is his son than this means, that he's dead by this time." One of the council members stated leaning backwards acknowledging the condition of his father.

"Wow, I never knew that dad have some kind of reputation in this world." Hiro spoke scratching his head very oblivious to the fact that his father was around.

"What do you mean about that?" one of the council members leaned over confusion.

"He never told me about this world." He stated scratched his head again.

"Huh… Clayton why are you here… what are you doing here?" he asked noticing he is there.

"Bragging about you what else?" Clayton answers.

"No wonder they are surprised to see me he put me on the spot… so much of staying low profile." He sighs and tucked his head down in disappointment on the fact that he just raised their expectations.

"And I'm guessing Taro told you girls about my adventures right?" he asked both Subaru and Teana.

They both nod as Hiro drops his head saying "So much for a quiet training session." for another disappointment.

Turning his focus back to the point of calling them he points "But seriously, Darstellung is not a group to joke with I strongly suggest that you get ready to defend yourselves before they reached you area."

"Wait what is this Anubis anyway?" as one of their councilmen questioned.

"Here it is, study it closely." Hiro shared the information they needed showing an intimidating machine and performance specifics.

"How'd you?" one of the council members reacted but Hiro cut off their connection before he started.

"Told you they, are a force to reckon with… besides Theodore Kanzuki also known as Technos hacked into their I.O.S. to take a peep into their data files." Clayton told as Hiro turned off their communication link.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, ya hear that music to my ears." Technos spoke smiling as the team resumes moving forward since they should be able to handle the job without worry.

Earlier, as the rest of the N2R Hiro suggested that they assist Goto Kirishima and the Forward Lighting team in fending off the Anubis since then they are catching up with them.

"Humph, why the hell is he with us?" Nove growled a little annoyed of the fact that the cold one is with them.

However, Koji choose to join them knowing that he is not needed with Hiro but will be very useful against the Anubis since he stolen its original blueprints before sharing this information with Hiro.

"Because I know its weak points….any more questions?" He answers bluntly.

"Heh, heh, heh, I guess he not just tagging along." Wendi spoke.

"Besides, my pack never abandons me right." He declares making a Ren Hand sign.

"Right!" all spoke of his teammates arrived at his side mimicking him.

"So you were calling your comrade… that's better for us." Cinque quotes.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Nove asked

"My Name Is Kojima Haraketsu, The White Wolf of the squad." He introduced.

"We must hurry before the target arrives!" he spoke as they rushed upon the machines arrival.

"Oooh, it's bigger than it appears on the picture." Wendi spoke

"Oh and Can you do me a favor Wendi?" Koji requested.

"Yes?" She responds.

"Shut up" He told since she was been talking trough the run and he is losing patience for her chatter.

The G_S.W.A.T. and Stars team reached the area and are moving in into fighting distance.

Technos spoke "Were here."

They approached the weapon as Teana spoke "so this is the energy weapon, so what we do with it, destroy it or capture it."

"Capture it, because we needed to find out what kind of tech it's made of it's too unstable for anyone to destroy."Hiro told shrugging.

"That's if Power Punks, or if you forgotten you are in my little trap!" Mole-man declares.

Hiro smirks based on the fact that he is comparing them to a TV show characters "Mole-boy, well only a tunnel man would pull something like this" Hiro declares pointing at him.

"Heh, Heh, Kanzuki Brothers! My arch-enemy is here, this is so swell I finally get to kill my worst enemy yet." He spoke becoming excited to go against them.

Technos returned his feelings "Yeah, yeah to you to pal, sad that we have to bring you down." He spoke putting a thumb down.

Hiro said "whatever crooked miner, we're bringing you in." he points at him.

Miguele spoke "humph, fat boy you're going to go down fast and hard." while punching at his direction.

"But my Cyborg Buddies are anxious to see the two newbie's besides I have plenty more solders at my side." Moving his right hand where the androids are while the two androids emerge from the shadows along with the squadron he's assigned to.

(Boss Harrison: a tyrant mining boss who was known for slave driving his workers in the past, he acquired genetic enhancement be able to work three times as better thus keeping his youth he is very crafty and enjoys making machines of destruction he made drilling equipment to tear through the ground and cause buildings to collapse form inside out, his crime is stealing military equipment for the Darstellung forces because of his relationship with Strumer who is the one that provided super human upgrade, he is now known as the Mole-man because of his official nickname is quite known for creating traps, stealing and concealing weapons but in revealing himself or getting the same lane he's in would make him an easy enemy since he's not a very good tactician and becomes lazy if too with too many grunts.)

"Outnumbered again, oh wait we did beat those other guys' right?" Teana spoke

Subaru nods "but these guys looks allot more dangerous than the other ones."

"Alright, G_S.W.A.T. Strike!!!" Hiro called out as everyone rushed ahead.

"Counter Attack" Mole-man yelled.

"Yessir" his dogs spoke as they rushed.

(Long arm and strong arm are tag team type androids who excel in team work than individual combat, they were specifically created to counter Hiros High Flying Style of combat)

Strong-Arm jumps upwards and dives towards slamming the ground with its fist Hiro knocking him down by the shockwave he created.

"Argh, Damn Strong arm must been upgraded for this fight." He spoke he braces himself for another attack.

(Strong arm with strength reinforced with the power to create shockwaves makes it a force to reckon with, his striking strength so strong that it could knock over a brick building with a tap and is resistant to is resistant against electrical attacks, he doesn't speak often only to make his last words to defeated foes before terminating them)

Long-arm grabs Miguele and flung him at Thressa knocking her out.

"Ow, that's not fair." He said before becoming incapacitated by the concussion he took.

"All Fair In Love and War…. Little Man" it spoke waving its finger using prerecorded sound system.

(Because of long arms extendibility with his arms he could catch any opponent that is not in normal reach, he also electrocutes the ones who give him unnecessary trouble and like his brother he is resistant against electrical attacks, he tends to be a jerk and makes wise cracking comments to certain foes.)

Five of the solders open fires at the grouped up Technos, Taro and Hyotora as they deflect the bullets with their barrier units.

"Damn, I guessed they left the best for last." Hyotora spoke looking at the Masser cannon being placed to attack.

"I'm going in" declares as he rushes towards a soldier who attempts to intercept

"Hey don't play Hero, Hyo!" Yai yelled.

"Raah, Force Aura!" he erects a massive form of energy in order to make his slashes stronger but the enemy solder reveals a hidden weapon called the Mirror Drive.

The solder blocks the attack and called out "Special counter: Drive Blaster!" knocking him away by using Hyotora's own strength against him.

"What the, Arrgh!" Hyotora become has fallen to the counter attack.

"Damn, this is getting tougher than we thought, Huh" Hiro spoke whipping his face of the dirt that was smudged on.

Subaru rolls by Him and the team using her Wing Road ability, with Teana following her.

Teana said "Alright, our turn!" prompting to aim the gun at the vehicle.

Hiro spoke "That's it; they will be more focused on us anyway." knowing the fact that they'll normally take on their threats from their own world and not others.

"They wouldn't care much about the strangers." Hiro assumed snapping his fingers.

"Alright, Lucky Water Gem Revive all who have fallen!" He called out as he used its power to revive teammates' vitality but it breaks after it used its last bit of power.

"Subaru you're ready?"Teana asked looking at her.

"Yeah, here we go!" Subaru answers while loading her Revolver Knuckle.

"Hmm…. the hell, those non-existent things are going my way" Man-mole spoke looking annoyed to the fact that he was expecting one of the Kanzuki brothers to attack him and not total strangers.

He takes a moment to cackle "they're no threat… I'll just use this Masser and bring down the house!" he spoke as he programs the machine to fire a blast at the entire team.

"MAXINUM CHARGE: FIRING THE ECLIPSE MASSER IN FIVE SECONDS FOUR THREE TWO ONE FIRING MASSER." The machine spoke as he looks closely he begins to beware his new foes.

"No you don't, _Crossfire Shoot_!" Teana called out as she sends a barrage of magical bullets to hit him.

"Wa-yahh, Abort, abort!!! Now move, Move!!!" he aborts the command and moved the machine away knowing the fact if taking a hit from any other molecular forms may kill everyone in a one thousand radius in a chain reaction.

He drove the cannon to where he cannot get hit and was fuming about the fact that he underestimated them at the same time a reckless move.

"What the hell you think you're doing, Moron! Are you trying to get us all killed?!" He reacted.

"No, just distracted." She spoke smirking.

"Eh, what ar' you talkin about?" he questioned then looked around to seeing a blue haired girl who strikingly resembles His worst enemy, winding up for a punch after jumping in mid air.

Subaru called out "_Revolver Cannon!!!" _ as she slams him with her Revolver Knuckle.

"Whoa, Baby!" he yelled as he flies straight into the cave's wall with the debris covering him.

"I did it!" Subaru spoke proudly.

"Ahhh!" all of the solders yelled reacting to knowing their leader has just being blasted by Subaru.

"That little girl just knocked out boss." one assumed as the others are becoming intimidated by the sudden strength they seen from their new enemy.

"No that's impossible no native can beat us were invincible." The lieutenant spoke becoming scared.

"Oh, really because if no one, then we'll be able to prove you guys wrong… again" Yai spoke retaking her stance from after recovering.

They were beginning to run but their spirits were lifted as Mole-man rose out of the debris with little injuries raising his right hand upward showing he's okay but clenches it signifying that he is not in the mood.

"I'm Okay, That does it Strong arm, Long arm Overdrive mooooode!!!" he commands.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!" the androids yelled as they dash towards the two forwards.

Faster than earlier Strong-arm zips in front of Subaru, with little time to evade "Wha?" she reacted attempting to move away.

While Long-arm constricts Teana with accelerated reaction she spoke "Damn!" as it starts to crush her.

"Sorry red, but it's time for you to, squeal!!!!" It spoke using voice clips from television relate voices.

Yai dashed to Subaru's aid, pushes out of its range as it slam its arms concocting an electrical charge.

"Operation: SPARK WAVE!!!!" it uttered as it electrocute Yai while she wails in agony.

Hiro struck it with a shoulder butt to cease its torturous assault.

"You're alright?" Hiro asked kneeling being concerned.

She answers "Peachy." While sitting down taking a moment from fighting.

Hyotora zooms across Long-arm calling out "Issen!!!" as he sheaths his sword he ripped the arms in that instant.

"Feh, I hate saving the weak ones, don't expect for me to even care." He told her.

Long-arm spoke "Severe damage taken… must abort." teleports out of the area only leaving its partner.

The solders regroup behind Mole-man as they prompted to take orders from him, as he started to reveal the item that he is holding.

"A C.R.O.S.S. Armor Key" Technos spotted.

Technos warns "He's getting serious guys!"

"Heh, heh, you shouldn't piss your enemies off not in an area like this, now Armor Mode!"

The gauntlet spoke "C.R.O.S.S. Systems Activate!" taking a few seconds to complete.

(The cross armor is an exoskeleton armor created by Kamui Sato a female military scientist who experimented on a duplicate gauntlet that Hiro gave permission to build, the armors have different variations so possibilities would be limitless.)

"MAD DRILLER: ARMOR COMPLETE." His gauntlet declared.

It was an exo-suit formed around the man armed with spikes on his shoulders, fingertips, toe section of the feet especially the fore head section is armed with a drill.

"This is getting ridiculous." Teana spoke hiding behind a barrier that Subaru formed.

"It's a wonder why they take their enemies out quickly." Subaru spoke knowing that they're in deep trouble.

He laughs maniacally "Die, Spiraling Missile!" he called out as fires a drilling missile at the two.

"Whoa, that guy has lost it." Teana spoke in reaction to his loss of sanity.

"Forces of justice defend the warriors of good, Justice Shield!" Thressa incanted while opening her arms finishing the spell.

The Magical barrier blocks the missile as it explodes upon contact, Thressa places her hand aiming another spell at him.

"I call upon the power of light of the great spirit of lighting bring me the power to strike down armies, Thunder Battalion!" she incanted.

She sends the barrage of Spears towards the armored fiend, as he swings his hand saying.

"Not so fast girlie, Hyah!" he slams his fist into the ground to create shock wave to dispel the attack.

"Impossible…" she spoke to the sight that her attack is canceled out.

"He used the shockwave to cancel it out; shockwaves are perfect against electric attacks." She spoke.

"Hey take my, Flame Sword!" Miguele lashes at him with a psi-beam slash attack; he blocks the attack with minor damages.

"Damn Kid, take this, Salvo Strike!" firing a barrage of missiles at him.

Miguele called out "Fire Barrier!" as the missiles struck the barrier he absorbed the blast into himself and followed up calling "Fire Blast: Scoppio di Fuoco!" hitting him with a counter-attack.

"argh, that little punk!" he rushed at Miguele attempting to attack him but Technos flanked him with his shotgun knocking him away.

He spoke "Backoff my little bro, Freak!" he fires five times while moving to the side to find cover.

Most of the solders attempt to attack Technos, but he raised his arm emitting the barrier in front of himself.

He tosses a few smoke grenades to put them to sleep "Time for you guys to take a nice break, literally" he said.

Taro ran to the vehicle that is carrying the Eclipse Maser but was repelled by an invisible barrier.

"What the…" he reacted knowing there's something in front of it.

"There a barrier here!" he spoke turning to Hiro as he was following him.

Hiro jumps up and spoke "I'll take care of it!" as he descends unto the machine's barrier he yelled "Buster Driller!!!" piercing through it.

"Hey!" he tosses out an orb and spoke "Alright, Magma time to turn up the heat!"

He spoke out and said "Assume Genocide Attack formation solders, prepare for destruction!" "Magma orb use, Magma Bombardment!" He discharges fifteen blasts at all of the allies but Miguele manipulated some of the blasts away from his allies stopping the attack.

He growls out loud stomping the ground "rrr, it's my Magma Orb that punk has it now, I want it back!" as he points at him and yells out of frustration.

He dashes to the Mole-man, and attempts to steal the orb from him but was struck down "Beat it Brat!" He spoke as Miguele bounced off the ground taking critical damage.

He commands out "Magma Burst!" following up to hit the boy but Hiro sent his Void Orb in front of the blast.

"Void Orb: Black Hole!" he commands as the black hole absorbs the attack.

He reopens the black hole right above him as the blast came crashing down, the attack hit but left him uninjured.

Teana spoke "It didn't hurt him?"

"Because of the Orb he's holding… He's gained elemental immunity, which means he cannot be hurt by the element the Jewel represents."

"So what you did was pointless then." Teana assumed.

"Nope, Miguele stop playing possum and get him!" He tells as Miguele directed the magma that, He used and deliberately stopped it from heating grabbing it, makes a club out of it.

He swings it as the Mole-man shields his shields himself with the arm that is equipped with the gauntlet Miguele smashes it with the magma infused bash destroying it and forcing back to normal.

"If I'm correct, his gauntlet is the main power source for that barrier then it will be an automatic win, at the same time that will cut off his armor mode at the same time, killing two birds with one stone."

"Ah, no not now" Mole-man whined.

"Also he has no special abilities because of where we are" He included.

"Hit it Miguele, you've earned it!" Hiro commands telling him to finish him off pointing then bring a thumb down.

He spun around and smashes the man away from himself catching the orb he forcefully knocks out of his possession, threw the orb behind himself and sprang into mid air he calls out.

"Here I go, Bomber Jamboree!!!" Miguele yelled.

Miguele threw a powerful energy ball at him blasting him into a wall making a big explosion causing him to become knocked out by the final attack.

He somersaults to the ground to lessen the shock from the fall and lands saying "Yay, Another G_S.W.A.T. Team Victory but I scored a Final Blow!" splitting his fingers to a v-sign.

"We still have to take down the Gigant-roid, Anubis" Yai corrected.

He whined "Aww, net yet?"

"If we're lucky…. It took half of our team to beat that thing and the fact that it's upgraded." Technos pointed.

"Let's not sweat it; I was the one that delivered the last attack." Hiro explained.

Yeah but what if you were beaten then what we could do after that then?" Technos asked.

"Then we could use Everyone's strength then, using our G_S.W.A.T. Force Attack." He points out

"Wait a team attack?" Teana asked.

"Yeah, but the skill requires all of us to send our energy to the attacker mainly one of the Kanzuki brothers who are attacking, pretty devastating as it sounds but you'll get it much better when we use it." He explained.

"Whoa…" Subaru thought imagining how much damage they could do combined.

Hiro is clicking his gauntlet to his communication link and call Koji to check up on him "Hey Koji, how's it going against the massive roid?" He asked

"Quite bothersome, it has eye lasers, light artillery and a rocket fist with a cable attached to it, did I mention the Vulcans on its head, I mean Wendi have trouble shooting at it in mid air because of that" Koji spoke while moving around to avoid being hit.

Hiro groans for a moment "Damn, I didn't expect that."

"Knowing our enemies means no chance in letting anything happen since Erio and Caro is trapped in a prison bubble and Goto's roid has been taken out with a salvo barrage at least he's ejected before he could finish him off with that massive plasma cannon, he was crying again." He told.

"Foiled yet again, and I thought were going to be let off easy." Hiro thought and clicks his gauntlet and said.

"We'll back you up!" as he was going to move lead the group.

But Koji states "I don't think we needed it because the girl in white is here."

Both Teana "Ah that must be…." and Subaru spoke "Nanoha!" knowing that the T.S.A.B. got their message.

Deadeye controlling the Giant Robot with his gauntlet is hiding inside a building spoke "Feh, little insects that's what they are."

"Threat in one o'clock!" the gauntlet warned.

"Eh, this is just some woman in the sky; swat her down with the Rocket Punch." He commands.

"COMMAND OPERATION, ROCKET PUNCH." It spoke audibly.

Raising heart spoke "Standby, Ready" ash she utters "Divine…" and aims the staff at the androids right arm as it launches towards her.

She called out "Buster!" firing a magical blast piercing the fist and through its shoulder section completely destroying the arm all that is left is the shoulder.

"What the hell?" he reacted to the power of her attack intimidated by her power.

"MISCONCEPTION HIGH LEVEL THREAT, right arm destroyed emergency repair?" his A.I. Questioned.

"Yes use the nanites, collect enough metal to regenerate." He told whipping his head knowing that at least she didn't take out half of its body.

It smashes it arm into the ground and started to absorb the metal from its reach speaking "AUTO RECOVERY, ASSIMILATING SCRAP"

"It regenerated?" she noticed as she watches the machine absorb all the cars around the area until it became a completely replaced arm.

"Put me on line, but mask my voice so they can't tell." he demands so he could mock his new foe.

"You can never stop the great Anubis; I am the rocks of the eternal shore. Crash against me and be broken!"

"Feh, he's boasting he hasn't even won yet." Koji commented.

"I almost thought I won already but I should know better from the last time, I might have to try harder then…." She resolves as she prompts herself to attack.

"Using the Starlight Breaker to take him down" she held Raising Heart and aims it at it.

Having a feeling that the next attack will be stronger, he commands instantly "Fire, Vulcan Blaster!"

It fires a barrage of bullets at Nanoha Raising Heart spoke "_Flash Move" _forcing her to evade.

"Feh, that girl got spirit, Missile barrage!" he commands.

Hiro and the Stars team after he blasts another hole outside, they took a good glance to see their conditions.

"Whoa, that robot isn't even giving Nanoha a chance." Thressa said with concern.

"A no sell, just as I thought." Hiro commented

"They play that against nukers like Miguele and me." Hiro spoke.

"No Sell?" Subaru asked based her clueless question on his terms.

"Originally a wrestling term, when a wrestler just shrugs off the offense of their opponent as if they are impervious to pain, in speaking he just shrugged it off." He explained.

"Oh" she spoke understanding his term.

"At least were outside." She spoke.

"Let me see since it's a machine it means it cannot take electrical attacks and possibly causes it nanites short circuit, we could use electricity to stop its auto recovery." He spoke and turns around and asked.

"Wait, Miss Fate is usually with Miss Nanoha right?" pointing at Teana since he wants an answer from her.

"Yes but, It's possible that she is trying to release Erio and Caro from that trap he created." Teana answers accurately.

"I'm getting feelings that… were missing something" He assumes placing his hand under his chin.

"There is an enemy attack at the rear of the Headquarters, request assistance, request assistance." An officer calls for assistance.

"An Ambush, It must be Leonard's force" Technos reacted.

"Damn of all time, now." He spoke while clinching his fist.

Hayate and the Wolkenritter are tied up with the hording forces of a thousand, while the other solders of the force is tied up on repelling the onslaught.

Meanwhile, Buckhout is at the research facility to find the stolen Storm Orb.

"Ahh!" a member reacted as he is being killed by Buckhout.

He cackles for a moment and said "Since they are mainly magicians they are helpless when it comes to preemptive strikes."

"My lord, Seig's force is coming for us." The solder warned as he approaches.

"Counter attack, I do not want him to ruin my moment with his pointless clamor of my betrayal." he commands while he move along without anyone to guard him.

Using his orb that he is holding he is using the resonating flash to notify that another orb is near he spoke "Now let's see, aha that Royal Brat turned in the Storm Orb how funny he was disguised as a butler that he already killed, but only came after me…"

As the orb gleams brightly as well as the stranger in black holding a rod like weapon preparing to fight back as his own orb shines a different color, he glances at the man and spoke "eh so another fool wait's to become slain."

"Whoever you are, your road of destruction ends here." Chrono declares as grips the gem and points it at the wolf man of himself prompting to fight.

He made an audible cackle before speaking "You're joking right; do you even know how to handle that gem?" and points at him.

"Since he spoke its name, I think I could make it work." He spoke clinching the gem and raises it upwards.

"Storm Orb, Plasma Smasher!" he called out taking the move from Fate's repertoire and sends the blast at the wolf man.

"From gaining knowledge about these jewels abilities I could use another person's spell as long the gem's power is associated to the skill's element." He reminded himself as the attack nails him on direct hit.

He withstood the attack blasting away with his force saying "Err, rah! Electricity will never work on me fool! Not with what I'm holding now."

"Now I'll show you how these gems really work, Stone Orb, Soul Overdrive!!!" he spoke holding up another strange jewel from his palm.

The Wolf-man's body transformed into a stone like form as his claws and teeth become saber like giving the impression that he could swiftly kill anyone in this state.

Chrono broke a sweat on the sight of his appearance and which makes him guess how much strength he's gained from transforming.

"Now you will feel the true strength of the Stone Orbs Overdrive!" he spoke swinging both of his arms at both sides of himself revving up for an action.

He pushes his hand in front of himself and calls out "Spikes of Despair, Tear through everything on sight!" smashing everything.

"Why are you running, all I'm asking for is that gem." He toyed.

"If I let him have this gem it would only raise his power." Chrono thought as he held his Durandal and swings it behind himself.

"Here I go, Break Impulse!" he swings his fist at him but he ended up having his fist caught.

"Huh?" he reacted as he discovers a simple flaw in his move catching his arm instead of his fist lessens the chance that he would make another move.

"Funny, I was expecting you to make a smart choice… but this is the stupidest choice I've ever seen in my lifetime." He taunted as he swings him around and slams him against the wall based on how much force he put into his toss the move stunned him momentary on enough time to make a last attack.

"Now feel my, Black Howl!!!" sending a massive sonic wave at the defending mage.

He makes an attempt to defend himself saying "Round Shei- ahh!" but was struck down by the powerful force of the sonic boom rendering him unconscious.

"heh, heh, heh, unimpressive I was expecting a strategic side of battle from you, but you keep making stupid mistakes…" he spoke as he grips onto his collar of his Barrier Jacket

He drops him on the ground saying "However, since you kept things interesting I'll let you live…. to see your new god decimate your worthless existence!" he looks to the ground and moved to the gem on the floor.

He takes the Storm Orb from him and took a glance at it a cackle before moving on; he telepathically summons Adason while searching for more gems.

Meanwhile, Adason who has arrived at the maximum security center leaving a trail of blood, since he is considered a dangerous criminal the guards attempted to fend him off but was killed in every second they moved a muscle.

"Their worthless training didn't help them… I guessed that's because they didn't discover other forms of power… or I could be wrong since this T.S.A.B. holds many secrets." He comments while using his psychic power to remove the blood from his clothes and sends it towards the walls.

One female guard cowers at the sight of how powerful he is and ran away from him as he spoke "Feh, I hate cowards no point in killing the interested."

He is now moving through the prison with its occupants pleading to be released one grabs him on the wrist and in that instant the person's head exploded in that second.

He spoke "Didn't your mother ever told you keep your hands to yourself… I didn't think so."

"Anyone else wants to touch my cloth…. will have an early execution or an unplanned one."

"Thank you for your consideration, this lowly human will be very useful as my solder."

He resumes moving forward, while sending the person's own blood that was splashed on him and keeps it inside a gem that he is holding.

"Lord Leonard, what should we do these weaklings?" he asked.

"Capture them, besides G_S.W.A.T. is the real threat, since their best attackers are getting their hands tied with the other forces perfect."

He asked "How long until the ritual is complete?"

"This may take days for him to be finished." They explained.

While the demon sages are making incantations Blast-zone is slowly changing.

He said "While they are at it, I'm going to take my time to mock the failure." He continues to move forth into the prison area while knocking away offenders with his telekinetic powers.

Seig's group just arrived, witnessing Leonard's force overtaking the building.

One red haired solder spoke "Were too late, they started their ambush."

A female captain of his force asked "What should we do your highness…?"

She asked again "Your Highness?"

"Let's clean up this mess, besides Hiro Kanzuki is amongst us and he wouldn't give up without a fight."

"Alright, well have to split up at the same time, we'll assemble some backup while we're at it, call all the remaining members of the G_S.W.A.T. and summon our partners…. our allies, our comrades, our friends." He commands.

Hiro Declares "It's time for the International Warrior Alliance, our Foundation of Superheroes… to take these losers down!" he declares as he clinches his and into a fist.

This is where things starts to get even hotter, maybe the next part of the story would be intresting.


End file.
